As filhas dos Black e o livro das Sombras
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black agora não era nem sombra do que fora antes. Porque nela vivam as filhas dos Black e o pequeno Siriuzinho, mas não vem ao caso pq ele é pequeno demais pra ir para Hogwarts, por enquanto. FIC COLETIVA
1. Introdução Explicativa e Cap 1

**As Filhas dos Black e o Livro das Sombras**

ATENÇÃO! Essa fic é COLETIVA!

_**Introdução Explicativa:**_

Para que você comece a acompanhar essa história, é preciso conhecer a trajetória que nos levou a produzi-la.

Primeiramente, suponha que Sirius Black não tenha morrido quando sua prima Bellatrix Lestrange o jogou naquele véu.

Suponha também que eles acabem deixando a grande paixão que tiveram quando adolecentes se desenvolver, finalmente e acabaram se casando.

Paralelamente a isso, Lorde Voldemort foi derrotado e o jovem Harry Potter e seus amigos conseguem finalmente casarem e terem seus próprios filhos. Filhos esse que teriam mais ou menos a mesma idade das crianças que Sirius e Bellatrix tiveram.

Sim, porque afinal, a grande intenção dessa fic é não deixar que a família Black se acabe.

Dessa forma, pense conosco... Como estaria Hogwarts quando essa nova geração de Potter, Weasley, Malfoy e Black dominasse o colégio?

É o que vamos conferir nessa fic cheia de discussões, aventuras, paixões e Mary Sues. E se você tiver saco de ler, aproveita a paciência e deixa um recadinho pra nós também.

Escrito por: Mira, Lyra, Shaula, Adara, Sarin, Serpens, Lynx, Andie e Rana.

Editada por: Shaula e Mira

**Prólogo**

Os Black eram uma família de bruxos sangue puro desde antes de o mundo se tornar redondo e assim pretendiam continuar sendo até que o sol se apagasse. Ou pelo menos era isso o que se esperava antes de as mulheres ganharem um lugar na sociedade. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido e em pleno final de século XX e a Sra. Úrsula Black teria caído dura no chão ao por os pés para dentro de sua própria casa se já não estivesse a sete palmos abaixo do solo.

Ela fora mãe de Sirius e Regulus Black, e morrera dormindo em seu quarto, na companhia de seu odioso elfo doméstico, devido a puro fracasso em sua vida. Sabia que a linhagem da família estava arruinada, pois seu filho mais novo estava morto e o mais velho era um delinqüente que se misturava com a ralé, um traidor do próprio sangue.

Ela fracassara em produzir um herdeiro merecedor da herança que tinha. Porém, invejava sua irmã com suas três filhas — ou melhor duas, pois Andrômeda tinha negado a família para casar-se com um nojento sangue ruim — perfeitas.

E dentre as duas que sobravam, Bellatrix era a mais perfeita. Ela honrava o próprio nome... Totalmente diferente de seu filho mais velho.

Mas o que Úrsula Black não sabia era que entre Sirius e Bellatrix nunca houve um abismo tão grande quanto imaginava. Porque ela não via quando os dois se trancavam em armários de vassouras, ou quando acidentalmente entravam no quarto errado.

Mas isso tudo era passado.

Agora Harry Potter derrotara Voldemort, e a felicidade que ele acreditara não existir se tornara real. Para ele e todas as pessoas que amava. Seus melhores amigos se casaram, ele prórpio se casara e seu padrinho, o qual achou durante um bom tempo que havia morrido, estava vivo e também casado, com a mulher que fingiu mata-lo.

Sirius Black e Bellatrix "outrora" Lestrange tinham dez filhos e antes ninguém diria que um dia eles seriam capazes de viver os dias felizes que vinha vivendo.

A _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_ agora não era nem sombra do que fora antes. Porque nela agora vivam **as filhas dos Black **(e o pequeno Siriuzinho, mas não vem ao caso pq ele é pequeno demais pra ir para Hogwarts, por enquanto).


	2. Chegando em Hogwarts

**Capítulo I**

**Chegando em Hogwarts**

E naquele início de setembro uma garotinha de cabelos claros e ondulados, vasculhava seu armário enquanto a irmã, deitada na cama, fingia ler um livro, rindo do desespero da mais nova.

— Lynx! Onde você colocou o meu material? — dizia a garotinha, aflita.

— Seu material... seu material... que material?

— Meu material escolar!

— Pirralhas não vão para a escola, lembra?

— Eu vou para a escola! Eu vou sim! Eu já tenho onze anos!

— Não vai não.

— Pare de irritar a Rana, Lynx — disse uma garota alta, de cabelos extremamente negros como os da maioria de suas irmãs, mas ondulados e com duas mexas vermelhas que lhe resaltavam o rosto.

— Eu não estou irritando ninguém, Mira.

— Então devolva o material dela que você escondeu. Nós já estamos atrasadas — disse, saindo do quarto em seguida.

— A Lyra que tem razão, você é um porre... — resmungou Lynx, enquanto fazia um movimento com a varinha e o material da irmã caia do teto, quase acertando Rana.

Enquanto isso, a dois quartos de distância, outras três irmãs terminavam de arrumar seus malões.

— Em que casa você acha que a Rana vai ficar, heim, Serpens? — perguntou uma garota de cabelos negros, presos num rabo de cavalo, que estava sentada na cama em cima de uma perna, dobrando suas vestes.

— Do jeito que ela é puxa saco do papai, com certeza vai ficar na Grifinória, né Sarin. — disse a que parecia ser mais nova, com cara de nojo.

— Bom, mesmo assim vamos continuar sendo maioria — falou a outra ocupante do quarto, muito parecida com a que fizera a primeira pergunta, mas que trazia os cabelos soltos.

— Mas é claro que sim, somos Blacks, afinal de contas. Como a mamãe sempre diz, somos sonserinas por sangue.

Tanto Serpens quanto as gêmeas Sarin e Adara, ou qualquer uma das outras irmãs sonserinas, se vangloriava deste fato, fazendo jus a seus ancestrais. O sangue, como Serpens dissera.

Antes que pudessem continuar, a porta se abriu e uma garota loira, elegante e alta, acompanhada por Lynx que vestia vestes iguais às dela, entraram sem mais nem menos.

— Meninas, temos que fazer alguma coisa, definitivamente — disse a primeira garota que entrou no quarto, parada em frente às duas com as mãos na cintura. E, pelo tom de voz, era a mais velha, com certeza.

— Alguma coisa sobre o quê, Lyra? — Serpens gemeu em sua voz entediada.

— Rana vai acabar indo para a Grifinória.

— Vai. Então?

— Então que se o pirralho-mor da casa seguir os passos do papai também, daqui a alguns anos eles vão empatar com a gente, lembra?

— Ai, falta muito para o Siriuzinho ir para Hogwarts, Lyra. E se Merlin quiser e assim permitir eu estarei bem longe de lá quando isso acontecer.

— _Eu_ certamente estarei, Serpens. Mas você com certeza vai bombar e vai estar no último ano, como eu e a Mira estamos agora, ou seja, vai ter que aturar três irmãos grifinórios, e só você e Lynx na Sonserina.

— Está bem, me convenceu. Eu odeio ficar de igual para igual, pior ainda em minoria... Mas o que a gente pode fazer para que a Rana não vá para a Grifinória?

— Tecnicamente nada! — disse Shaula, a única da família que usava vestes azul e prata, entrando no quarto. — Por isso parem de quebrar a cabeça com essa idéia idiota e desçam logo porque já estão todos na sala.

As garotas desceram silenciosas aguentando a corvinal que seguia reclamando com Lyra.

— Vamos lá, Lyra! — resmungou ela, desgostosa. — Pare de encher a cabeça das pentelhas com isso. O que tem a ver a Rana e o Sirius Jr. irem para a Grifinória? Você e essa sua mania de competição... — ela acenou negativamente a cabeça.

Mas a falação de Shaula não faria a menor diferença.

Um sorriso malicioso tomou conta dos lábios de Lyra, ela se aproximou das demais irmãos e se pois a repetir o discurso anti-grinfinória. Shaula olhou com reprovação e bufou nervosa, saindo do alcance das sonserinas. Elas sorriram deliciadas da irritação da irmã e desceram até a sala.

— Pai! Manda essas malas pararem de encher o saco da Rana! Elas passaram o verão inteiro falando que a Grifinória não presta, e que seria uma desonra se a Rana caísse nessa casa! — exclamou Mira, a mais velha das irmãs, com a cara fechada que lhe era peculiar quando falava das irmãs sonserinas.

O pai sorriu da cara contrariada da filha e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na testa.

— Calma, filha! Você sabe que elas fazem isso só para te irritar. — disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Mira não respondeu e sorriu para o pai, mesmo que contrariada, seguiu para a sala de espera, junto com Andie, Rana e Sirius Jr. — mesmo este não indo para Hogwarts — para espera a mãe e o resto de suas irmãs que desciam as escadas naquele momento.

O pequeno Sirizinho subiu correndo as escadas e se pendurou nas pernas de Shaula, causando risos nas outras irmãs que estavam ao seu lado.

— Me solta, Sirius! — gritou ela, que não tinha nenhuma paciência com o garoto ou com qualquer outra criança.

Ele, vendo que estava contrariando a irmã, apertou mais ainda e disse em tom brincalhão:

— Ei, suas bobas! — as garotas fecharam a cara. — Andem logo! A Mira, a Rana e a Andie já estão lá embaixo!

As garotas nada responderam, apenas desceram silenciosamente ao encontro das irmãs e do pai.

— Por Merlim, Bellatrix! — gritou Sirius, embora seu tom não fosse de irritação. — Se apresse, senão as meninas vão perder o Expresso!

Uma mulher esbelta, de longos cabelos extremamente negros e escorridos, desceu a escada elegantemente. Parou ao lado do marido e deu-lhe um beijo.

— Uh, mas que pai responsável... — disse seca e sarcasticamente. Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas com um ar de desentendido e esbanjou um sorriso.

— Vamos! Todos entrem no carro enquanto eu vou pegar os seus malões.

As nove garotas e o caçula se dirigiram ao carro e entraram um a um no banco traseiro; nessa sequencia: Lyra, Sarin, Adara, Serpens, Lynx, Shaula, Rana, Andie, Sirius e Mira.

Obviamente o carro havia sido magicamente ampliado.

Logo após, Bellatrix entrou no banco da frente com cara desgostosa. Sirius entrou depois de colocar os malões no porta-malas do carro. Olhou para o rosto da mulher com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— O que foi, Bella? — perguntou ele tentando ser carinhoso, mas a ironia rondava sua voz.

A mulher olhou-o com uma cara de poucos amigos e resmungou contrariada:

— Você sabe que eu não gosto desses artefatos trouxas... que coisa mais ridícula. Imagine, eu, Bellatrix Black, andando num artefato trouxa! Por Merlim, onde esse mundo vai parar?

Sirius sorriu deliciado; adorava aquela mulher, e como!

O resto do caminho até a Estação King's Cross foi normal, levando em conta os constantes resmungos das meninas.

— Uma vergonha total... uma Black andando num artefato trouxa — resmungou Lyra para Sarin, que se encontrava ao seu lado.

Sarin estava tão contrariada por estar andando naquela "joça", como ela insistia em chamar o carro, (mal sabendo que esta era uma expressão trouxa) que apenas bufou raivosamente enquanto escondia o rosto com as mãos.

Serpens colocava-se atrás de Lynx, que por sua vez se escondia atrás das vestes pretas de Shaula.

A corvinal preferia encher o pai de perguntas sobre como funcionava a máquina e como ela era feita.

— Por Merlim, por Merlim! Eu juro que eu fico uma semana inteira sem comer sapos de chocolate, mas não deixe ninguém me ver dentro disso! – resmungava Serpens em um tom baixo.

A estação trouxa fervilhava de gente. Eles precisavam ser discretos para atarvessar a plataforma 9 1/2 e todos aqueles trouxas só estavam dificultando a situação. Não que isso importasse, afinal, eles eram os Black e não precisavam de regulamentos.

— Vai logo, Rana, vai ficar olhando a parede o dia todo, é? — disse Sarin irritada, empurrando a irmã. — Voce é muito lerda, menina.

— Aii.. Sarin.. pare de empurrar, eu já estou indo!

Sem se importar em serem vistos, as garotas e os pais atravessaram a plataforma; Rana ainda sendo empurrada por Sarin, porque parecia insistir em olhar vidrada para a parede.

Do outro lado, vários grupos de alunos conversavam animadamente, matando as saudades das férias. Lyra e Serpens reviraram os olhos para um grupo de lufa-lufas vestidos como trouxas.

Shaula despediu-se brevemente das irmãs e dos pais e foi ao encontro de uma garota corvinal ruiva, Ann, sua colega de classe. Ela era a unica corvinal da familia, tinha tudo para ser desprezada, mas pelo menos não tinha amigos sangue ruins, diziam suas irmãs (as sonserinas tinham adquirido esse costume de chamar assim os nascidos trouxas de sua mãe, muito a contra-gosto do pai). Não que Shaula tivesse algo contra eles, mas, por um acaso do destino, no seu ano todos os nascidos trouxas tinham ido para a Grifinória e a Lufa-lufa.

Depois de todas se despedirem dos pais e do irmão caçula, as garotas ficaram finalmente sozinhas no meio da plataforma.

Rana continuou olhando assustada para toda aquela gente; não sabia o que fazia ou para onde ia. As irmãs pareceram notar isso e se entreolharam sem que a menor percebesse.

— Olha lá, Mira! — gritou Lyra, puxando para o lado e apontando para uma garota — Aquela idiota parece que piorou durante as férias!

Sem perceber Mira se deixou levar para longe de Rana pela irmã gêmea. Ela e Lyra não se pareciam fisicamente, e tampouco na personalidade, mas foram um desempate agradavel para a primeira gestação da mãe, uma totalmente Grifinória e a outra, pura Sonserina. Mas, embora em casas diferentes as duas estudavam no mesmo ano e cumpriam praticamente as mesmas matérias, boa parte delas juntas, o que significava que conheciam as mesmas pessoas no colégio.

Adara e Sarin, a outra dupla de gêmas e terceira gestação de Bellatrix (posterior ao nacimento de Shaula) já eram bem mais parecidas, tanto fizicamente quanto na personalidade e critérios sobre o que era certo ou errado.

As gêmeas Sonserinas seguiram outras duas com o objetivo principal era deixar a Rana sozinha no meio da estação.

Sem muita dificuldade, Serpens e Lynx (as subsequentes na ordem de nascimento) também fizeram com que Andie (a penultima das garotas Black) se afastasse sem querer, lhe falando algo sobre algumas matérias do segundo ano que a grifinoria teria que se empenhar.

— Ah, vamos entrar logo, Adara. Daqui a pouco não vai ter nenhuma porcaria de cabine vazia — disse Sarin com a voz aborrecida, depois de ter se separado da irmã mais nova.

— Isso é fácil de se conseguir — disse Mira, carregando seu malão em direção ao trem.

— Seus amigos, seus amigos, nós já sabemos — Lyra gesticulou entediada, sabendo bem o que sua irmã ia falar. — Você _vive_ falando deles.

— Bem, ao menos eu TENHO amizades. — Mira deu de ombros, antes que um sorrisinho divertido despontasse em seus lábios, fazendo as outras fecharem a cara — E o papai gosta deles também.

— Ah, claro, só porque você está na Grifinória é a queridinha do papai, junto com a Shaula... claro, como poderiamos esquecer da Shaula? — resmungou Adara, acenando com uma falsa animação para a irmã mais velha da Corvinal, que nem imaginava que estavam falando dela.

— Sempre sai favorecida — Sarin cruzou os braços aborrecida. — E depois ainda chamam os sonserinos de trapaceiros. Humfp!

— Eu não saio sempre favorecida! - negou Mira, maneando a cabeça em negativa. — Quem sempre sai favorecida são vocês, já que é óbvio que quem manda lá em casa é a mamãe.

— Se fosse mesmo, eu e Serpens não teriamos ficado de castigo por termos trancado a Rana no armário — disse Adara cruzando os braços emburrada.

— Mas vocês _passaram dos limites._ Francamente, trancar a própria irmã no armário... — Mira meneou a cabeça em negativa, novamente, sem querer pensar como se sentiria se aquilo fosse com ela. — Pobre Rana.

— Nós não trancamos por trancar... estávamos brincando — respondeu Serpens, que se aproximava, maliciosamente.

— Ah, claro, brincando de tentar matar a caçula dos Black — Mira revirou os olhos, antes de virar a cabeça para todos os lados, observando o movimento. — Ei, onde diabos se enfiaram as outras?

— A Lynx acabou de entrar, sua cega — Sarin respondeu com ironia. — A Lyra, claro, foi se juntar aos seus amigos monitores sonserinos poderosos, bah. A Andie ta com o povinho da sua casa e a Rana deve ter ido atrás... – disse tentando despistar a preocupação de Mira.

— Vamos entrar logo, Sarin — Adara a puxou pelo braço. — Vá procurar sua turma, senhorita popular.

— Eu não sou popular! Só simpática, é diferente — retrucou Mira, indignada.

— Oras, você é a queridinha de todo mundo! - exclamou Serpens. — Só porque é o máximo e blá blá blá.

— O exemplo de toda garota — ironizou Sarin, imitando a voz de McGonagall.

— Eu valorizo as pessoas, diferente de vocês!

— Tocante — zombaram as três jovens, enquanto entravam no trem.

Mais adinate Lynx apareceu atrás delas quando procuravam uma cabine.

— E, ai? Acharam alguma vazia?

— Mal começamos a procurar — respondeu Sarin com desinteresse.

— Bom, então vamos por aqui... — Lynx agarrou o pulso dela, a puxando.

Sarin fez cara de revolta para Serpens e Adara que simplismente riram, indo atrás das duas em seguida.

No meio da estação, Rana olhava meio assustada para todos os lados. Ser a ultima das filhas não era uma coisa muito legal. Haviam a deixado sozinha.

Decidiu entrar no trem sem esperar por ninguémporque se dependesse da ajuda das outras ela jamais pisaria em Hogwarts.

Se pois a pensar na sua posição de caçula. Ela não seria a primeira grifinória da família, o que teria despertado o orgulho de seu pai tão querido. Ela apenas seria a filhinha mais nova com a qual as irmãs mais velhas implicavam.

Era sempre assim; as irmãs gostavam de implicar com a mais nova. Foi andando, mas, sem tirar a atenção de sua procura pelas irmãs e sem querer esbarrou em alguém.

— Ai, tome cuidado! — disse o garoto.

— Desculpe, é meu primeiro ano — Rana disse meio chateada consigo mesma — Eu nem sei o que faço e...

— Eu também estou no primeiro ano. — o garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes esticou a mão atenciosamente — Arthur Weasley, prazer!

— Weasley? Hei, eu conheço você! Você é filho de Hermione e Ronald Weasley, não?

— É, eu mesmo? E você, quem é?

— Rana Black.

— Também conheço você, é a ultima filha dos Black não é?

— Isso...

— Por que não está com suas irmãs?

— Por que elas adoram rir da minha cara e me deixaram sozinha.

— Bom, pode ficar na minha cabine, se quiser.

Rana apenas sorriu. Logo adiante, numa outra cabine:

— Droga! Mil vezes droga! — resmungou Serpens mal humorada entrando novamente na cabine onde Sarin, Adara, Lynx e Lyra já estavam. Todas se calaram quando a garota entrou, a olhando como se esperasse alguma explicação pelo mal humor repentino.

— O que há? Nunca me viram não?

— Ela viu algum lufa-lufa patético — deduziu Lyra sem dar importância.

— Antes fosse. Eu acabei de ver a pirralha da Rana conversando com um garoto.

— Ela não nega ser uma Black — falou Adara sorrindo, seus olhos negros brilhando de malicia. Lynx deu uma risadinha forçada – Rapida não?

— Ah, ela nega sim, querida irmã. Ela estava conversando com ninguém menos que um Weasley.

— Como você sabe? — uma Lynx perplexa perguntou, piscando os olhos seguidas vezes.

— Acabei de ver, sua burra. — Serpens revirou os olhos e antes de abrir a boca, novamente a porta se abriu e Mira entrou na cabine.

— Nossa, um círculo de sonserinos! Humilhando quem?

— Bem que gostaríamos — Sarin resmungou, se recostando no banco. — Rana. Vai ser mais um problema, assim como vocês. Isso é vergonhoso, sabia? É humilhante ter irmãs grifinórias... Espero que o Siriuzinho não dê esse desgosto para a gente — continuou, olhando pela janela.

— Se o Siriuzinho for como o papai... — Serpens fez uma careta.

— O que tem demais no Siriuzinho ficar na Grifinória? — Mira cruzou os braços aborrecida. — É uma casa muito boa, melhor que a Sonserina, se querem saber.

— Humfp. 'Tá bom — debochou Serpens.

— Se você não sabe, foi a Sonserina que ganhou a Copa das Casas no ano passado — disse Lyra com arrogância. — Nós ganhamos, não vocês! Ainda bem, devo acrescentar.

— Mas nós ganhamos a taça de quadribol — Mira estufou o peito.

— Só porque o nosso apanhador estava machucado na partida — disse Serpens.

— Nem invente, vocês não sabem perder.

— Estamos tão acostumadas a ganhar que às vezes a gente esquece — respondeu Adara com um sorrisinho irônico.

— Acostumadas a ganhar? Olha, sem querer cortar o barato de vocês, mas já cortando, no ano retrasado a Copa das Casas foi nossa! — exclamou Mira.

— E a de quadribol nossa.

— Grande coisa! Trapaceando como voces fizeram no último jogo contra a Lufa-lufa, até eu sozinha ganhava...

— Depois nós que não sabemos perder... – disse Linx. A troca de elogios continuou.

Enquanto isso a pouca distância dali, Rana estava conversando animada com o novo amigo, até que lembrou de uma coisa.

— Arthur, eu tenho que ir informar para minhas irmãs que estou bem. Tsc, elas ficarão chateadas ao saberem que me arranjei sozinha.

— Mas elas são suas irmãs! Ficariam chateadas se você estivesse mal, não?

— Elas são as perfeitas, não se importam com a caçula chata que segue o pai e é o desorgulho da familia... Se gostassem de mim, a Serpens não teria quase me matado ao me trancar no armário — disse a pequena, com um suspiro ao se lembrar do fatídico dia.

— O que? Mas isso é um...

— Crime? Isso é normal comigo. Eu vou e já volto, OK? Se eu demorar muito é porque elas me trancaram lá.

E saiu da cabine para procurar as irmãs. Depois de vagar um pouco pelo Expresso, dando passos meio tortos por o trem estar em movimento, ela as achou. Abriu a cabine e começou a falar:

— Estou numa cabine lá na frente com um amigo e...

— Rana! Onde você estava? — Mira perguntou, ela a olhou com cara de "estava justamente dizendo isso" — Sim, com seu amigo, mas em qual cabine? A caçula abriu a boca, mas foi Serpens quem falou primeiro.

— Você estava com seu amiguinho Weasley, não é?

— Estava sim, e daí?

— Ele é um Weasley, traidor de sua própria raça! Negou sua linhagem! E mamãe os abomina! — Sarin berrou.

— E daí? Mamãe nunca se importou comigo mesmo! E, além disso, papai gosta dos Weasley! Eles nunca reclamaram do casamento de nossos pais, diferente de tia Narcisa e tio Lucio, por exemplo... — Rana disse, sentindo um pinguinho de coragem, o que não era tão comum nela.

— Essa sua amizade é nojenta — comentou Sarin, fazendo uma careta de nojo.

— Nem pense em levar esse bastardo para dentro da nossa casa! — exclamou Lyra concordando com a irmã — Vai poluir o ambiente inteiro, e depois nós vamos ter que ficar trocando os móveis todos de tantos vermes que vão se criar neles!

— Não sei como o papai agüenta esses ruivos pobretões... — Adara fez uma careta. — São todos burros, idiotas e amantes de trouxas.

— Cheios de mestiços para todos os lados. Não vai ser estranho se tiver um lobisomem na família, como aquele amigo chato do papai — comentou Lynx, abominando a idéia tanto quanto as demais.

— Você não pode ficar amiga daquilo! Blacks não são amigos de pobres! — exclamou Lyra.

— É uma desonra para nossa familia! — disse Sarin.

— Cheeeeegaaaaa! - interrompeu Mira com a voz autoritária. — Nunca ouvi tanta baboseira na minha vida! Ela fica amiga de quem ela quiser!

— Ah, mamãe estava certa ao dizer que você é igual ao papai, sua trouxa! — rebateu Lyra.

— COMO VOCÊ É ESTUPIDA, LYRA! — Rana gritou fechando os olhos antes de sair da cabine, as faces já rubras de raiva. Ela detestava quando as irmãs se juntavam para dar aqueles sermõezinhos.

Certas vezes as pessoas simplesmente não podem controlar a raiva quando esta vem à tona, na maioria das vezes por uma coisa que depois julgariam boba. Controle seus sentimentos, diriam eles. Mas suas irmãs sonserinas sem sombra de dúvida estavam na casa certa, e elas e Rana eram respectivamente o azedo e o doce.

— VOCÊS TODAS SÃO ABOMINÁVEIS! – gritou novamente antes de sair da cabine.

— Isso foi um chingamento? – perguntou Serpens sarcástica.

— Vindo dela, eu tomo como um elogio... – disse Lyra, antes de gargalhar.

Rana fechou a porta e começou a correr. Nessas horas pensava odiar as irmãs. Ela sempre tentara ouvir Mira e seu pai, que tentava convencê-la de que suas irmãs eram meio duras, mas se importavam com ela. No entanto, isso não lhe parecia possível.

Correu. Não queria ficar na cabine junto com Arthur — por um lado queria ficar sozinha; até que ficar trancada no ármario uma hora dessas não seria má coisa.

Sentou-se no chão mesmo e ficou ali. Não, ela não ia chorar, até porque não conseguia. Ficou por um tempo ali até que viu dois lufa-lufas passando. Achou que era hora de agora esquecer aquilo e ir para a cabine de Arthur, pois nenhuma de suas irmãs ia se intrometer em sua vida pessoal, não mesmo!

— Olha só o que vocês fizeram! — Mira ralhou, realmente enfezada com as outras. Elas sempre faziam aquilo, e este fato era degradante — Vocês não conseguem ser seres civilizados?

— Deixe de drama, Mira. Ela nos chamou de adomináveis também! — Sarin disse irritada. — Olha o caminho que nossa irmã está seguindo!

Mira sentiu o sangue lhe subir à cabeça, mas se controlou; não adiantaria nada discutir com aquelas cabeças duras. Ao invés de explodir, o que não estava muito longe de acontecer, a garota saiu do vagão murmurando palavras desconexas como "arrogância", "prepotência" e "papai vai saber disso".

As garotas não se importaram, pois já estavam mais do que acostumadas a receber castigos vindos do pai. Não que ele não gostasse delas, claro que gostava, mas é verdade que elas quase sempre passavam dos limites mesmo.

Quando Rana ficou presa no armário foram necessárias horas para achá-la, e pode-se dizer que ela encontrava-se meio traumatizada, afinal não era para qualquer um ficar preso por horas em um armário, especialmente quando se tratava de um armário dos Black, onde nunca se sabia o que se podia encontrar dentro.

— Bom, eu vou procurar algo para comer. A mulher que vende doces não deve estar muito longe... – disse Serpens se levantando e saindo da cabine também.

Um bom tempo depois de o trem começar a andar, Shaula saiu a procura da mulher dos doces, porque estava morrendo de fome. Aquela mulher parecia ter evaporado justo na hora que precisava dela! Já estava quase chegando na frente do trem e nada da mulher.

De repente, escutou um barulho numa parte isolada da locomotiva. Olhou pela porta da cabine ao lado e viu um garoto sentado encolhido no banco. Não se lembrava de quem era ele. Parecia ter mais ou menos a sua idade e ela nunca tinha reparado nele em Hogwarts.

Ele estava chorando? Que coisa. Normalmente o Expresso era tão agitado e tão cheio de risadas que era até estranho ver alguém... chorando.

Sentiu um desejo de entrar e ir consolá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria deixá-lo lá, pois o problema dele não era da conta dela. Isso era um pensamento absolutamente frio, ela deu-se conta — era impossível a convivência com as irmãs sonserinas não surtir algum efeito na cabeça dela. Mas o lado um venceu e ela entrou na cabine sentando-se ao lado dele.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou tentando ver o rosto dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a encarou. Ela não disse mais nada, só o abraçou carinhosamente. Abraçou um garoto que nem conhecia. Isso era... estranho.

E se fosse um sangue ruim? Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, mas o que as irmãs iriam dizer dela? Tinha que sair logo dali, mas...

— AAAHHHHH! Gente, a Shaula está dormindo com um garoto! — gritou a voz de Serpens, fazendo o maior escandalo no meio do trem.

— O quê! Como assim? — veio outra voz conhecida também exageradamente alta.

— Deixe-me ver! Ahahaha!

Shaula abriu os olhos que por algum motivo estavam pesados e levou-os para a porta. Sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver Lyra, Adara, Sarin e Lynx se amontoando atrás de Serpens, para uma tentar ver mais que as outras.

Olhou rapidamente para a janela, já estava anoitecendo. Ela tinha _dormido_! Dormido abraçada com o tal garoto estranho.

E o garoto tambem tinha dormido! Que moleque maluco! Ela se levantou assustada com a platéia que se esborrachava de rir, empurrou todas elas e saiu corredor a fora, tentando não ligar para as irmãs. Já estavam quase chegando em Hogwarts. Faltava pouco para ela ir para seu salão comunal e não ter que ouvir risadinhas.

— Há há há há, não acredito que mal chegamos na escola e ela já está arrumando amante! — debochou Sarin entre risadas.

— Que garoto horrível! — Lynx fez uma careta de repugnância.

— Parece que nem é da Sonserina. A Shaula tem que ser mesmo muito boazinha para namorar um moleque que não é de lá. Imagina só o escandalo — Lyra deu várias risadas. — Uma Black dormindo com um zé ninguém.

— Eca, vamos sair daqui logo, vai que ele resolve chegar perto da gente... — Serpens deu alguns passos para trás.

E foi ainda rindo e debochando da irmã da Corvinal que tomaram rumo de volta para sua cabine, inventando as mais mirabolantes mentiras e diálogos de como os dois haviam se conhecido, sem ligar para os demais alunos que lançavam olhares estranhos a elas pela sonoridade das risadas, que ecoavam altas pelos corredores.

— Há há há há, que piada! — Adara levou as mãos aos olhos, limpando as gotinhas de lágrimas que começavam a teimar em cair. — Justo a Shaula que sempre foi a queridinha dos professores! Esse mundo é muito maluco mesmo.

— É ela que tem que estar maluca para pensar em abraçar aquele... aquele nada — Serpens fez uma careta.

— Ao menos valeu para a gente dar umas boas risadas — Sarin riu. — Imagine só quando a mamãe souber disso. Rana amiga de um pobretão, Shaula dormindo com um babaca não-sonserino... que comédia.

— A mãe vai ficar fula quando descobrir sobre as amizades da Rana — comentou Lyra mas séria — Ela odeia os Weasley.

— Ela odeia todos que não são sangue puro — corrigiu Lynx.

— E os Weasley, mesmo eles sendo sangue puro. — disse Adara.

O diálogo continuou por um tempo, e logo Sarin, Adara e Serpens estavam sozinhas na cabine, pois Lyra fora fazer suas terafas de monitora, enquanto Lynx fora fofocar com alguns amigos do terceiro ano da Sonserina — não exatamente amigos, afinal, como dizia Serpens, sonserinos não tinham amigos, tinham comparsas.

— Tédio! - Serpens resmungou, interrompendo o silêncio enquanto brincava com um sapo de chocolate. — Vamos sair para rir dos lufa-lufas?

— Fizemos isso há minutos atrás, Serpens — Sarin suspirou, tão ou mais entediada que a irmã. — Essa viagem nunca acaba? Temos que ficar horas nesse maldito trem e quando chegamos na escola ainda teremos que ouvir aquele mesmo discurso chato.

— Sem contar a música daquele chapéu estúpido — Adara lembrou.

As três suspiraram, faltava muitas horas de "chatice" para aturarem até que pudessem, finalmente, deitar para dormir.

A viagem não estava sendo tão cansativa para as irmãs menores. Rana e Arthur conversavam numa cabine junto a Andie, resolvera ficar ao lado da irmã assim que a encontrou.

Eles não se conheciam muito bem e não tinham muito o que conversar, mas Andie achara o garoto legal.

— Sua mãe é jornalista, não é? — perguntou Rana ao garoto.

— Sim, e a mãe de vocês? — perguntou ele animado.

— Mamãe não precisa trabalhar. Ao contrário dos Weasley, os Black têm bastante dinheiro, sabe. — a voz ironica de Lynx falou antes de a garota dar uma risada e fechar a porta da cabine atrás de si.

— Ninguém te chamou aqui! — Rana retrucou vermelha de raiva e vergonha, enquando Andie pedia mil desculpas ao garoto.

— Eu não preciso ser convidada, pirralha. Aliás, o que foi aquela cena mais cedo?

— Vá para o inferno, Lynx! — Rana retrucou.

— Vou, claro. Todos os Black vão para lá no final. — Lynx sorriu maliciosamente e Andie bufou inconformada. — De qualquer forma, só passei aqui para avisar a vocês que o trem está chegando e, claro, lembrar a Rana que seria totalmente vergonhoso para mamãe ter mais uma filha na Grifinória.

— Cale a boca! — Andie se pôs de pé.

Lynx, porém, a ignorou e continuou falando, os olhos negros brilhando.

— Pense nisso na hora da seleção, maninha.

E saiu depois de uma risada fria e um tanto teatral, fechando a porta.

— Sua irmã é... terrivel — Arthur disse assustado. — Como pode dizer isso para você?

— Arthur, essa é a minha família, está bem! — Rana disse irritada.

Todos diziam que ela iria para a Grifinória, e no fundo ela queria isso, mas por outro lado... ela nunca fora uma filha admirada pela mãe; ir para a Sonserina poderia ser uma ajudazinha, não?

Ela fechou a cara, pensativa e Andie se pois a se desculpava com Arthur, discretamente.

— Não ligue... a Rana tem uns disturbios emocionais, mas ela não é bipolar, não, é só que...

— Tudo bem, não tem problema. A propósito, estamos chegando.

— É, estamos mesmo, e se quiserem falar de mim, falem, mas falem alto o suficiente ou sejam mais discretos! — Rana se irritou e saiu da cabine carregando a mala.

O Expresso finalmente parou na estação de Hogsmeade com um estrondo. Os alunos saíram apressados; aquela viagem tinha sido cansativa e eles estavam famintos demais para andarem de um modo civilizado. As carruagens aparentemente sem cavalos já estavam à espera deles.

— Vamos, suas lerdas! — disse Sarin correndo em direção à uma carruagem. — Eu estou com fome, e ainda temos que esperar a droga da seleção!

— Eu iria se conseguisse andar! — Adara gritou em meio a um grupo de alunos mais novos. — Ha! Lá vem o gigantão idiota — disse observando Hagrid mais adiante, que chamava os alunos do primeiro ano.

Depois de uma gloriosa vitória na luta para chegar primeiro às carruagens, as irmãs se dividiram em dois grupos: Sarin, Adara, Serpens e Lyra numa carruagem, e Mira, Lynx, Andie e Shaula — ainda emburrada — na outra.

Todos entraram apressadamente no Salão Principal e se dirigiram às mesas de suas casas. O clima era até animado para quem havia acabado de sair de uma viagem tão cansativa. Vários alunos andavam pelo salão cumprimentando seus colegas enquanto os alunos de primeiro ano não chegavam da travessia pelo lago.

— Alá! — berrou Lynx se levantando e apontando para a mesa da Lufa lufa. — O amante da Shaula! Ele é um lufa-lufa!

— O quêêê? Então era sério mesmo? — disse Lyra espantada. — É mesmo um sangue ruim! Não creio...

Shaula, da sua mesa, parecia saber que o assunto era ela, porque encarava as irmãs da Sonserina com uma careta de " calem a boca, suas...", mas não ousava dizer nem fazer nada. Não era da natureza dela.  
Finalmente as portas do salão se abriram e, para o alívio de Shaula, os alunos do primeiro ano entraram.

Todas as Black vira a pequena Rana entrar no salão numa fileira de alunos do primeiro ano, todos assustados.

Rana estava tremendo involuntariamente. Não queria admitir, mas estava meio apreensiva por estar sendo observada por todas aquelas pessoas, principalmente pelas irmãs.

Os alunos pararam em frente à mesa dos professores sentindo todos no salão fixarem seus olhos num banco de madeira. A Profª McGonagall, uma senhora muito velha e de aparência severa de quem Rana sempre ouvira sua irmã Serpens falar mal, se aproximou e depositou em cima do banquinho um chapéu velho e remendado.

Todos os alunos do primeiro ano ficaram curiosos olhando para o chapéu. Rana olhou desacreditada; as irmãs falaram que ela iria passar por uma seqüência de testes contra feitiços que só funcionavam em sangue ruins — se você fosse bruxo sairia ileso, se não fosse...

Um rasgo abriu-se no chapéu e ele começou a cantar uma música que falava sobre as casas de Hogwarts e seus fundadores. Serpens e Sarin se entreolharam durante a canção, segurando o riso. Lyra, vendo as irmãs, chutou o pé de Sarin, repreendendo-a, mas ela também estava achando aquela música patética. A cada ano piorava — já estava na hora de aposentarem aquele chapéu estúpido, pensou Adara.

Lynx, que não vira o movimento das irmãs, olhava para Rana. A caçula estava totalmente pálida e mordia o lábio inferior com tamanha força que Lynx não se surpreenderia se começasse a sangrar.

Mas, enfim, aquela música torturante acabou e McGonagall apanhou um pergaminho e se adiantou com a voz severa de uma senhora que, assim como o chapéu, já deveria se aposentar. Ela começou a chamar os alunos que seguiriam para o primeiro ano.

— Arckbald, Mary.

Uma garotinha de cabelos negros, presos em duas tranças, se adiantou e se sentou no banquinho.

— Corvinal! — gritou o chapéu segundos após tocar a cabeça dela.

A garota correu para a mesa da Corvinal onde os alunos aplaudiam monotonamente. Passaram-se alguns poucos minutos até que a já conhecida voz chamasse:

— Black, Rana!

A loirinha engoliu seco e fechou os punhos para que não percebessem que estava tremendo. Rana andou a passos rápidos, pegou o chapéu e colocou-o na cabeça. Logo, tudo ficou escuro.

— Hum, vejamos o que temos aqui — disse ele em um tom sábio. — Mais uma Black.

Rana tremeu ligeiramente, sentindo todo o seu corpo endurecer depois. O chapéu continuou:

— Vejamos... inteligente! Hmm, Corvinal seria uma boa escolha...

Oh, não, Corvinal não! Já basta a Shaula para ser aporrinhada pelas outras, ela disse a si mesma.

— Corvinal não, hein? Sim, também acho, o melhor mesmo seria... GRIFINÓRIA! — essa última palavra ele gritara para todos.

Rana sentiu suas pernas pesadas quando se encaminhou para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Mira já estava de pé aplaudindo. "_Eu não vou olhar para elas, não vou, não vou_" pensava a todo instante, consciente dos olhares desgostosos das outras irmãs em si.

— Ah! Rana, parabéns!— disse Mira, enquanto abraçava a irmã.

Ela apenas sorriu e sentou-se entre Mira e Andie, que estavam esboçando sorrisos a todos. As irmãs da Sonserina fecharam a cara, enquanto todos os outros sonserinos aproveitavam para debochar delas.

— Mais uma na Grifinória, Lyra? — gozou Matt Avery, rindo da garota.

— Melhor que a sua irmã, ou pensa que eu me esqueci de que ela foi da Lufa-Lufa? E acho melhor você ficar quietinho — continuou ela mal-humorada — ou então eu acho que toda a nossa casa querida vai ficar sabendo de algumas coisinhas suas...

O rapaz aquietou-se; não era muito bom mexer com as Blacks, principalmente as da Sonserina.

Lyra percebeu uma movimentação de alunos e se levantou.

— Tenho que ir, a reunião dos monitores vai começar mais cedo hoje.

As outras mal a escutara, só pensavam em como era humilhante ter mais uma irmã NÃO sonserina.

"_Caracas, eu fiquei na Grifinória_! _Eu estou completamente ferrada." _Rana pensava constantemente, enquanto olhava fixamente para a mesa a sua frente.

— Você não devia se sentir culpada ou ficar assim por causa delas — Mira disse, depois de aplaudir uma menina loira que tambem foi para a Grifinória.

— Aham... — Rana disse, sem se mexer.

— É! Não ligue! — Andie também apoiou.

— Claro... — Rana murmurou, olhando para os colegas ao lado dela. Então ouviu:

— Weasley, Arthur.

Na mesma a hora o "Grifinória!" soou pelo salão. Ela viu Andie e Mira o receberem muito bem como os outros, e ele se sentou em frente a ela.

— Parabéns. — Rana disse num fio de voz.

— Para você também. Ficamos juntos afinal...

Ela fez que sim, meio sem vontade e os dois não se falaram mais.

A seleção não tardou mais a acabar, e, depois de um discuro chatíssimo (e, na opinião das Black sonserinas, totalmente dispensável) os pratos se encheram de boa comida e conversas borbulharam pelo salão.

— Maninha, agora você vai aprender o que é ser uma Black da Grifinória — disse Mira toda feliz, abraçando a mais nova — Há algumas coisas que você vai notar, nos dão muito mais vantagens que ser da Sonserina.

— Como o quê? — perguntou a mais nova.

— Somos diferentes... — disse Andie — Papai adora... — completou com um sorrisinho cínico que era comum a todas — Mamãe fica bufando de raiva... E sempre acabamos fazendo uma festa quando a mamãe fica bufando de raiva. Lembra quando a Shaula foi para a Corvinal? A gente fez uma puta festa, não é, Mira? O pai deu até uma vassoura nova para ela, tudo porque ela não tinha ido para a Sonserina.

Mira e Andie caíram na gargalhada, enquanto lembravam da cara de brava da mãe naquele dia. O pai adorava tirá-la do sério e a melhor oportunidade era quando usava o exemplo de alguma filha para isso.

— É... — disse Rana, pensativa. — Eu não queria deixar a mamãe bufando de raiva. Ela já gosta tão pouco de mim...

— Isso não é verdade. — contou Mira. — A mamãe adora a gente. Ela só não dá o braço a torcer muito fácil, sabe? Se desse, a gente não tinha levado tanto tempo para nascer... — falou piscando o olho para Rana — O que eu particularmente gosto muito. — Ela deu um olhar para a ponta da mesa da Grifinória, onde um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e compridos conversava animadamente.

Neste instante, o tal ruivo olhou para elas e sorriu ao ver que Mira o observava. Ela se surpreendeu ao vê-lo levantar de onde estava e seguir em direção a elas.

— Oi, gente. Será que eu posso dar um abraço no meu primo?

Arthur sorriu e se levantou rapidamente.

— Parabéns, garoto... seguindo os passos da família, não é?

— Não ia ter muita graça um Weasley em outra casa mesmo — disse Andie olhando em volta — Falando nisso, onde estão os gêmeos?

— Garanto que estão aprontando algo para o nosso primo aqui — ele despenteou o cabelo de Arthur enquanto falava — Se prepare, viu? Aqueles dois puxaram o pai deles e o tio Jorge. Eles tinham dito que te fariam uma surpresa se você conseguisse ficar na Grifinória.

Arthur gemeu baixinho; sabia bem do quê os primos eram capazes de fazer.

— Não vai adiantar dizer que o padrinho Gui vai brigar com eles, não é?

— Duvido muito. Nem meu pai consegue por ordem quando eles resolvem aprontar, você sabe. — Finalmente ele se virou para Mira.

— Oi — disse sorridente. — Você também deve estar feliz, não é? Mas uma irmã na Grifinória.

— Graças a Merlin, Will, graças a Merlin. Mas a Rana aqui não está muito animada.

— Não? Jura? — ele parecia realmente surpreso. – Garota, você não está feliz de não ter ido para o meio daquelas cobras? Grifinória é a melhor casa!

— Como você pode saber se você é um Weasley e todos os Weasley sempre ficaram na Grifinória? — perguntou a garota um pouco mais ríspida do que pretendia.

William Weasley riu antes de encarar Mira e os dois dizerem juntos, divertidos:

— É o sangue.

Rana ficou olhando. Que Mira gostava daquele dali não era novidade; ela comentava demais sobre aquele garoto nas férias. Olhou para frente irritada. Arthur apenas deu um sorriso desacreditado para ela.

— Eu quero me matar. — Rana disse baixinho.

— Por quê? — Arthur perguntou, espantado.

— Não é da sua conta!

— Não é mesmo, mas se você continuar assim não terá amigo nenhum!

— E eu sei disso! Agora amigo que é amigo aguenta os defeitos do outro, e se alguém for meu amigo vai ter que aguentar meus ataques — Rana disse raivosa.

— Isso é uma advertência para eu te agüentar? — o garoto disse risonho para receber um sorriso de resposta dela.

Enquanto isso, na mesa da Sonserina:

— Olhem lá, mais um Weasley! — Serpens disse fazendo uma careta, enquando Sarin e Lyra se viravam para ver Mira conversando com um ruivo. — Mira se conformou em chegar realmente ao fundo do poço. Ela não larga mesmo desse pobretão.

— Céus, onde vamos parar? Shaula, depois Rana e Mira também? Mamãe vai ficar furiosa! — Adara comentou, fazendo gestos impacientes com a mão.

Elas começaram a se levantar da mesa, já haviam terminado de comer.

— Irritada? Mamãe vai ficar irritada quando descobrir que Rana foi para a Grifinória. Mas quando souber que Rana, Shaula e Mira andam com a escória, mamãe vai ter um ataque, nem quero pensar. — Lynx disse pensativa, para depois sorrir maliciosamente.

— Sim, é verdade, mas papai vai ficar pulando de alegria. Lembra que ele deu uma vassoura para Shaula? Para nós ele nunca fez nada do tipo — Sarin concordou com um aceno.

— Nem mesmo quando a Lyra virou monitora! — completou Lynx.

— Aquela pirralha na Grifinória! Se o Siriuzinho for para lá... — Adara reclamava, enquanto íam em direção à sala comunal.

— Tá, mas vamos dar nossas boas vindas para a Rana amanhã, não é? — Sarin falou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Adara, Serpens, Lynx e Lyra riram também. Aquilo não ia ficar barato, não mesmo, a pirralha ia pagar.


	3. Terríveis Armações Diabólicas

**Capítulo II **

**Terríveis Armações Diabólicas**

O grupo da Grifinória não tardou em levantar da mesa após o jantar. Mira estava particularmente cansada por ter aturado as irmãs algumas horas durante a viajem, mas agora, em Hogwarts, isso ia acontecer bem mesmo. Pelo menos no que dependesse dela.

— Cadê o nosso monitor predileto? — perguntou

— Reunião de monitores, eu acho — respondeu Will, jogando o cabelo para trás.

Rana e Arthur se levantaram também e Will colocou a mão no ombro dos dois num gesto de veterano.

— Bom, agora sei que você vai gostar — disse para Rana. — Vai ter uma festa para comemorar a entrada de vocês na Grifinória.

— Festa? — os olhinhos da mais nova se encheram de brilho.

Finalmente os gêmeos Jonh e Josh Weasley apareceram, dando um pequeno susto em Andie, que quase deu um grito. Eles adoravam fazer isso, principalmente porque era muito engraçado o jeito como os olhos dela giravam de pânico, se bem que ela não compartilhava dessa da opinião.

— Bom, vão indo, então — disse Mira olhando mais adiante. — Quero falar com minha irmã antes.

O grupo seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória enquanto a mais velha correia para alcançar a irmã da Corvinal.

— Shaula.

— Oi? — disse a outra se virando vagarosamente.

— Está tudo bem?

Shaula tinha um misto de alegria e tristesa no olhar.

— Está sim, não se preocupe.

— Não está, não, Shaula, eu te observei o jantar inteiro. Você não está legal. O que houve?

— Eu já disse que não houve nada, Mira. Pode subir, os seus amigos estão te esperando.

— Ah, eles vão entender perfeitamente bem se eu estiver conversando com minha irmã. Pode ir falando!

— Aff, você não desite, heim? Está bem, eu falo... Foram elas.

— Elas. Claro... — Mira disse em tom de certeza.

— Bah, Mira, você sabe quem são _elas_! As nossas irmãzinhas.

— Ah, eu devia ter imaginado. — a expressão de Mira desanuviou-se. As brigas entre elas eram constantes, não seria estranho imagina-las atazanado Shaula mais uma vez. Contudo, as discussões eram tão normais que estranho era imaginar que Shaula estava se incomodando com isso — E o que _elas_ fizeram agora?

— Elas... a Serpens... ficam inventando histórias sobre coisas que não aconteceram e _não vão_ acontecer! Como se a culpa fosse toda minha!

— O que diabos a Serpens falou, Shaula! — Mira detestava quando as pessoas ficavam dando voltas para chegar no ponto.

— As mesmas porcarias que sempre fala. Eu disse que não era nada de mais, Mira, você pode ir para o seu salão comunal — Shaula acrescentou num tom mais cortante do que realmente pretendia.

— Tudo bem, você é quem sabe.

Mira se virou e já ia saindo quando a outra adicionou:

— Se você ouvir algo sobre eu estar dormindo com alguém, é mentira, OK?

Mira sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Em certas horas Shaula não era tão esperta quando deveria ser.

O grupo de grifinórios seguia para seu salão comunal quando um rapaz de cabelos negros e alvorossados, os olhos azuis como água, se aproximou do grupo.

— Will, garotos... tudo bem? — perguntou ele alegre.

— Oi, James — disseram os gêmeos e Andie juntos.

Ele não teve muito tempo para cumprimentar Rana, porque Artur já estava pulando no seu colo. James Potter era praticamente um primo mais velho de Arthur, já que seus pais, Harry e Luna Potter e Rony e Hermione Weasley, eram muito amigos e estavam sempre juntos.

Arthur chegava a ter mais contato com o rapaz e Junior, o irmão mais novo de James, do que com muitos dos seus primos de sangue.

— James, eu estou na Grifinória! Eu consegui!

— Estou vendo, cara. — disse rindo. — Sua irmã e seus pais vão ficar orgulhosos (Arthur tinha uma irmã mais velha, chamada Margareth, que já havia se formado em Hogwarts no ano retrasado).

— Demorou bastante hoje, não é? — perguntou Will ao amigo da mesma idade.

— Ah, nem me fale! — James exclamou com cara de cansado. — A reunião demorou séculos! Vamos ter uma esposição em Hogwarts esse ano, e começa semana que vem. Vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente.

— Exposição de quê? — perguntou Will levemente interessado.

Potter começou a falar sobre os artefatos de artes das trevas que viriam a ser expostos e somente nessa hora ele reparou na cara nova entre eles, e perguntou sobre Rana.

— Irmã da Mira... — disse um dos gêmeos.

— Ah! Filha do tio Sirius também? A mais nova, não é? — perguntou olhando para Andie, que confirmou com a cabeça. — Rana, não é isso? — Ela fez que sim, feliz por ele saber seu nome. — Faz tanto tempo que não vou para a casa de vocês... Acho que da última vez eu estava começando Hogwarts.

— Nossa, então faz tempo mesmo. — disse a caçula arrancando risos dos demais.

Pondo algumas novidades em dia, eles voltaram a se dirigir para o salão comunal.

— Bombas de bosta. — disse Jonh e a pintura da mulher gorda se moveu.

* * *

Do outro lado do colégio, Lyra seguia para a sala comunal da Sonserina guiando os alunos, na maioria os novatos, até lá. 

A entrada ficava em frente a um trecho de pedra úmido e liso. Ela estendeu as mãos para parar os primeiranistas assustados — sempre desejava renunciar ao cargo de monitora quando tinha que lidar com primeiranistas — e murmurou a nova senha entediada:

— Serpentes venenosas.

Uma porta de pedra escondida na parede deslizou e a passagem se abriu. Eles entraram e rapidamente Lyra indicou às crianças onde eram os dormitórios.

Em pouco tempo ela já estava se atirando numa poltrona de veludo verde, onde suas outras irmãs tinham se sentado.

Serpens já planejava qual seria o susto que dariam em Rana, não costumava perder tempo mesmo.

Tinha que confessar que todas elas gostavam de pregar peças em suas irmãzinhas — ou em qualquer outro —, mas quando se tinha dezessete anos já não se ocupava a mente somemente com besteiras.

Depois de alguns minutos ela arfou cansada e se levantou. Saiu da sala para voltar aos corredores e para verificar se algum idiota estava fora de sua casa, obrigações de monitoria eram um saco.

A garota bufou raivosamente. Estava cansada, queria dormir; não sabia por que o velho caduco do atual diretor a havia nomeado monitora, sendo que Mira era a afilhada dele, e não ela, além do mais Lyra sabia que não era o que se podia chamar de santa. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que deu um encontrão em alguém e caiu para trás.

— Pó, idiota! — disse ela arrogantemente. — Não olha por onde anda, não?

O garoto que a havia derrubado era Potter, James Potter, e ele sorriu ao ve-la o encarando com os olhos verdes cheios de fúria.

— É, Lyra, você não muda mesmo, hein, garota? — disse ele enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

— Será que eu vou ter que ficar te encontrando a minha vida inteira? Pelo amor de Merlin, o que eu fiz para merecer tal maldição?

Ele continuou rindo da cara emburrada da garota e disse meio que desapontado:

— Um dia você vai ver que eu sou um cara legal, Lyra.

E foi andando pelo caminho oposto ao dela. Ela apenas bufou mais uma vez raivosa.

— "Um dia você vai ver que eu sou um cara legal" — disse ela num sibilo. — E quem disse que eu gosto de caras legais? — gritou pelo corredor.

Depois saiu andando em busca de alguém para descontar sua raiva. O primeiro que encontrou foi Matt Avery, que estava se agarrando com uma garota da Corvinal.

— Matt, querido, suponho que o corredor não seja o melhor lugar para fazer isso. — disse ela, um sorriso despontando nos lábios — Sugiro o banheiro da Murta ou então qualquer outro lugar.

A corvinal saiu de lá rubra de vergonha. Matt a encarou com raiva.

— Pô, Lyra! — disse ele nervoso. — Deixa eu me divertir!

— Se divertir o caramba! Vá vigiar os corredores comigo. — disse ela numa expressão neutra, os dois se puseram a caminhar lado a lado — O evento de exposição de artefatos de artes das trevas vai ser na semana que vem, não é mesmo? — continuou ela num tom curioso. — Mamãe esses dias para trás me contou que havia um livro da minha avó que foi confiscado pelo Ministério.

— É, vai ser na semana que ele vem para a exposição — disse ele desinteressado enquando continuavam seguindo até o corredor do quinto andar.

* * *

Quando Rana entrou no salão, abriu um largo sorriso. Era lindo, forrado por panos e tapetes vermelhos com leões dourados bordados. 

— Vamos, entre... — disse Mira animada — Te levo até o dormitorio do primeiro ano.

Rana seguiu a irmã, que a deixou na porta do quarto e, enquanto voltava a subir as escadas para o próprio dormitório, disse:

— Desça logo para a festa, OK?

Rana disse que sim e entrou. Viu mais três camas além da sua, que ficava ao lado de uma janela e da porta do banheiro, e foi lá que encontrou seu malão. Olhou para a janela e sorriu — a paisagem de noite era linda mesmo —, abriu o malão e começou a procurar um livro. Depois de pegá-lo e colocá-lo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, viu uma de suas companheiras de quarto entrar.

— Não fomos apresentadas ainda. Laura Jones. Você é Rana Black, não é? Você fez sucesso, vi suas irmãs e os amigos dela te cumrpimentando.

Ela ficou parada em frente a Rana, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça e um murmúrio e voltou a atenção ao malão procurando seu despertador.

— E aí? Você vai descer? — a Black fez que sim vasculhando suas coisas — Me apresenta para o garoto que você estava conversando? — pediu, bem-humorada, a garota.

Rana deu um olhar debochado.

— Se você quer amizades, vá você mesma e faça você mesma.

A garota deu de ombros, como se ela não tivesse sido grosseira e saiu do quarto. Rana sorriu satisfeita. Odiava gente daquele tipo, que usava as pessoas.

Em poucos minutos ela também desceu. Ao chegar ao salão, o encontrou totalmente mudado. Havia bebibas e doces por todos os lados. Caminhou até a irmã algumas pessoas da sua idade.

— Mana, o que eu faço agora?

— Se divirta por aí, Bebê. Olha, o Arthur está ali. — foi Will quem respondeu.

Rana fez que sim e caminhou até o garoto que estava sentado sozinho comendo doces.

— E aí? — cumprimentou ele. — O que achou dos seus colegas de dormitório?

— Estou com uma meio chata... as outras eu nem cheguei a falar com elas ainda.

— Sei... Os meus são meio calados.

E eles continuaram tropeçando num assunto monótono até que algo melhor acontecesse.

* * *

De volta ao salão comunal da Sonserina. 

— Eu acho que...

— Que importa o que você acha, pirralha? — Adara resmungou interrompendo Lynx antes dela completar o pensamento — Deixe as mais velhas, ou seja, eu e a Sarin, cuidarmos de tudo, sim?

— Como se a sua inteligência servisse para isso, não é? — Serpens comentou irônica, afinal sua irmã se esquecera completamente dela — Está me tirando da jogada, Darinha?

— Ah, claro que não, Serpens. — disse ela num tom neutro — Alguma de vocês tem alguma ideia do que fazer? — continuou ela, agora um sorriso mailioso lhe tomava os lábios. — Quem sabe nós não devamos apresentar o Pirraça a nossa irmãzinha. Acho que ele iria se sentir honrado...

As outras sorriram do jeito que só elas sabiam.

— Não sei, Adara — começou Sarin. — Eu acho que isso tudo é muito leve... Ela é uma caloura!

— Caloura, é verdade — Serpens murmurou pensativa. — JÁ SEI! — gritou chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que também estavam no salão.

Sarin a olhou curiosa, mas foi Adara que pediu, ao seu modo claro:

— Fale logo, garota!

— Bom, e se a Rana se perdesse antes da aula do profº. Snape? Digo, as masmorras são tão grandes... Já imaginaram como ele ficaria? Do jeito que odeia o papai e todos os Black grifinórios... — Serpens dizia tudo completamente satisfeita consigo mesma, incapaz de esconder um sorrisso vitorioso.

As garotas continuaram planejando tudo, até que por volta das 11:30 da noite, Lyra chegou. Serpens agarrou Lyra pelo pulso fazendo-a dar um grito e resmungar.

— Lyra — disse Sarin —, precisamos dos horários do primeiro ano da Grifinória.

Lyra arqueou as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar interrogativo às irmãs loucas.

— Rana... — susurrou Lynx com um sorriso inocente descaradamente falso.

Lyra sorriu perversamente e estreitou os olhos ao entender o recado.

— Pode deixar, eu consigo esses horário mesmo que eu perca o meu cargo de monitora chefe. — falou baixinho com os olhos brilhantes.

* * *

— Bom dia! Estudando a essa hora, mulher? 

Mira levantou os olhos do livro que lia na mesa do café da manhã para encarar os olhos azuis do amigo.

— Está me estranhando, é? É um romance policial trouxa.

— Ah, bom. Achei que tinham enfeitiçado minha amiga. — disse James sentando-se ao lado dela e olhando curioso para a capa do livro — Sua mãe sabe que você lê isso? — perguntou malicioso.

— Está maluco? Acho que ela me mandaria um berrador na hora. — disse rindo. — Papai me deu de aniversário, mas é claro que foi sem ela saber. Senão já viu, né... Sofá na certa! E com aquele quadro da vovó, que ninguém consegue tirar da parede, fica muito difícil de dormir. — os dois caíram na gargalhada juntos.

Se puseram a comer murmurando coisas banais que teriam que fazer no dia, e, quando James já tinha atrapalhado demais a leitura de Mira, começou inconscientemente a prestar atenção em qualquer coisa e ficou com o olhar perdido no nada.

— O que foi? — ela mesma se desconcentrou.

— Hã? Ah, nada...

— Você parece preocupado.

— Estou mesmo. Aquela história de exposição de artefatos de Arte das Trevas não me agradou nem um pouco. Não sei onde o diretor estava com a cabeça.

— É só uma exposição, James. Vai ser legal conhecer coisas que usavam na época negra. É história, sabe.

— Sei, história da _sua_ família, você quer dizer.

Claro que Mira não gostou do comentário, e, como toda boa Black, não se conteve em não demonstrar isso com uma resposta bem irônica.

— Da sua família também. Não foi assim que seus avós morreram?

James soltou um suspiro de desaprovação ao comentário, mas não revidou; sabia bem que não adiantaria.

— Depois não sabe porque está sozinha... com esse gênio... — resmungou ele para si mesmo.

— Cale a boca, James!

— Ih, vocês dois já estão brigando a essa hora da manhã, é? — falou Will se aproximando.

— Esse mala aí que fica me atrapalhando a leitura com bobeiras. — respondeu Mira antes que James conseguisse abrir a boca.

Numa incrível demonstração de criancice, que sabia bem que era o que mais a tirava do sério, James mostrou a língua para ela. Will começou a rir, muito mais da cara de brava que Mira fez do que da ação de Potter, que também riu.

— Ai, saco vocês dois, viu! Sério, não sei o que é pior: minhas irmãs ou vocês!

— Iiiiih. Ela acordou de mau humor hoje. Quando começa a comparar a gente com as garotas... — riu James. — Está até parecendo a irmãzinha gêmea dela.

— Cale a boca, não fale da minha irmã!

— Mas você acabou de reclamar dela!

— _Eu_ reclamei! _Eu_ posso, entendeu bem? Eu sou a irmã que atura ela desde nove meses antes do nascimento... Você mal fala bom dia para ela.

— Ei, vamos combinar? _Ela_ mal fala bom dia para mim, OK?

— Bom, de todos aqui o pior sou eu... — falou Will finalmente sentando-se à mesa. — Vocês não tem os Malfoy como primos.

— Pior que eu tenho... — disse Mira — De segundo grau, mas são meus primos também.

— É, mas a sua tia predileta não é a mãe deles. — disse fazendo cara de coitadinho. — Não dá nem para voar no pescoço daquele idiota do Draco II, que na hora me lembro da tia Gina e me seguro.

— O que ele fez dessa vez?

— Nada, foi a _Manoela_ – ele arrastou o nome da irmã de Draco — que cruzou comigo a pouco. Acredita que eu dei bom dia e ela virou a cara? Louca.

— Não seria porque você ficou com aquela corvinal no fim do ano passado? — perguntou James sorrindo.

— Que corvinal? — Mira não sabia de nada e James teve que segurar a exclamação de dor quando Will deu-lhe um pisão no pé.

— Nenhuma, Mira. O James está confundindo as coisas. Vamos, a gente vai acabar se atrasando para a primeira aula.

* * *

Rana se levantou como definiria _derrotada,_ diria até que estava de ressaca, mas nunca bebera, diferente de Sarin e Adara — quem ela vira certa vez pegando a vodca da mãe e dando uma provadinha. Pegou o copo d'água ao seu lado e o bebeu, depois se dirigiu ao banheiro. Todas suas companheiras de quarto dormiam. 

Ela foi até o espelho e pegou a escova de dente. Olhou para o reflexo, e lá estava a habitual cara branca com alguns cravinhos no nariz, a pele bem branca e os cabelos cacheados e claros que sua mãe tanto odiava. Deixou de lado sua imagem, prendeu os cabelos com um prendedor qualquer, voltou ao dormitório para se trocar e pegar suas coisas, e saiu.

Não viu nenhum Weasley e muito menos suas duas irmãs. Sentou-se numa poltrona e ficou lendo os livros. Estava morrendo de fome, não se lembrava bem do que tinha que fazer... Olhar sua relação de aulas e depois ir ao Salão Principal? É, era isso.

Levantou-se e calmamente olhou um dos murais e depois saiu do salão comunal. Foi andando com passos pesados, os corredores já não estavam tão vazios como esperava, Hogwarts já havia acordado.

Quando chegou viu sua irmã ladeada por James e Will. Sentou-se perto deles.

— Bom dia! — ela sorriu.

— Bom dia, pequena. — James a cumprimentou.

— Bom dia, Rana. Gostou do seu dia de aulas? – perguntou Mira.

— Sim, muito, na verdade. Terei aula de Feitiços agora, é legal?

— Você verá um anãozinho de voz esganiçada, o que pode lhe provocar risos, mas é legal.

Depois disso Mira voltou a conversar com os amigos, e Rana nem prestou atenção nela. Arthur chegou e sentou a sua frente.

— Então, Rana,pronta pro primeiro dia de aula?

Ela fez que sim, sem muita animação. A onde estava aquela vontade toda que ela tinha de ir para Hogwarts agora que finalmente estava ali?

* * *

Lyra acordou bem mais cedo do que todos, mal-humorada. Não entendia por que tinha que fazer isso. Não era como se só porque era monitora-chefe encontraria pirralhos rebeldes pendurando cobras nos lustres logo de manhã. Se arrumou resmungando, mas logo teve uma idáia que a fez sorrir radiante. Iria acordar as irmãs delicadamente. 

Entrou no dormitório de Serpens, pegou uma bolinha azul dentro do bolso e a colocou no ouvido da irmã. Uma boca surgiu na bola que começou a gritar:

— Acorde, sua desleixada!

Serpens sempre fora uma das irmãs mais dorminhocas, o que de fato irritava bastante Bellatrix. Daquela vez, no entanto, acordou num pulo, os olhos arregalados.

— Mas o qu... LYRA! — gritou ao perceber do que se tratava. Seus olhos negros encararam os da outra, que sorria maliciosamente. — Eu estava sonhando com nosso plano, sua idiota, e você vem com essa merda, sua... — completou com sarcasmo.

— Guarde suas gentilezas, formiguinha. Hmm, arranjei o horario. Depois do almoço a pirralha vai ter aula com o Snape.

— Ótimo! — disse Serpens quase animada.

— Vou ter que ir. — disse Lyra com a voz arrastada. — Monitoria idiota... depois acorde as meninas por mim — dizendo isso ela jogou a bolinha azul nas mãos da irmã e saiu do quarto.

Serpens se trocou rapidamente, saindo do dormitório com bem mais bom humor do que seria normal.

O quarto das irmãs do quinto ano era do lado do seu. Entrou e se decepcionou ao encontrar as duas já de pé conversando a prima dos Weasley, Manoela Malfoy.

— Pensou que fosse nos enganar, Serpens? — Adara perguntou cinicamente ao notar a bolinha azul na mão da outra. Serpens logo a guardou num bolso das vestes.

— Enganar? Eu?

Adara arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver a cara sonsa da irmã.

— E então, já sabem o horário da bebezinha? — perguntou Adara que estava sentada na cama penteando os cabelos negros logos e escorridos.

— Poções depois do almoço — respondeu Serpens com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. — Acho que Snape ia ter uma indigestão de tanto gosto — continuou ela.

As irmãs riram da tentativa da irmã de imitar a cara de indigestão de Snape, Manoela olhando para elas como se fossem loucas. E foi nesse clima de bom humor que as Black e a Malfoy sairam do dormitório.

— Hmm, olhem quem está ali — Sarin disse enquanto Manoela contava a Serpens e Adara sobre suas férias. As três viraram para olhar. Shaula estava conversando com ninguém mais ninguém menos que o garoto com quem dormira. — Shaula e seu namorado.

— Poderiamos tirar umas fotos... Mamãe ia achar a cena linda! — Serpens falou com tanta ingenuidade que até quem não a conhecia daria risada.

— Com certeza. Ainda mais quando lesse o bilhete dizendo que ele é um lufo! — Adara comentou desgostosa.

— Sua irmã está namorando um lufa-lufa? — Manoela perguntou incapaz de esconder sua surpresa e nojo.

— Infelizmente. — reposdeu Sarin com cara de enojada.

As garotas passaram pelos lufa-lufas e Shaula com um ar superior e foram sentar-se ao lado de Lyra, que encontrava-se muito animada.

— Meninas — disse ela dando um sorriso encantador, mesmo que falso. — O que acham de fazermos uma visitinha a nossas irmãzinhas grifas? — o sorriso que antes era brando, agora se tornara levemente malicioso. — Que tal?

— Lyra, como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes? Estava com uma saudade imensa da pirralha, ops, da Rana! — corrigiu-se Serpens ainda com sua ingenuidade. — E da Andie também, claro. Da Mirinha então... nem se fala.

As cinco — Adara, Serpens, Sarin, Lynx e Lyra — deixaram a mesa da Sonserina e seguiram para a da Grifinória, atraindo olhares surpresos, já elas nunca iam até lá.

— Olá, Mira, Andie, Rana! Minhas queridas irmãs! — Lyra deu um beijo em cada uma.

Mira arqueou as sobrancelhas, as outras apenas olharam surpresas.

— Will, James! — disse Sarin sorrindo. — Que bom vê-los!

Os grifinorios estranharam a amabilidade das sonserinas e Mira foi logo perguntando:

— O que vocês querem aqui?

— Que isso, Mira! — disse Lyra. — Assim você me ofende!

— Essa era a intenção — Rana falou ríspida reunindo toda a coragem que tinha. Ora, não estava na Grifinória à toa, estava?

— Rana, querida — Serpens sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão por seu ombro numa gentileza irreconhecivel —, você tem que aprender a ser menos arrogante.

— Olha quem fala! — Mira riu — Serpens, o que vocês estão armando? — Serpens deu os ombros — Eu te conheço muito bem...

— Não vou ficar aqui para ser ofendida! — resmungou Adara parecendo realmente ofendida, embora por dentro risse loucamente. — Você vem, Sarin?

— Oh, meninas, não briguem! — Andie, a mais ingênua dali, vencendo até Rana, disse calma. — Mira, Rana, vocês não vêem que elas realmente estão sendo gentis?

— Andie, por favor!

— Se é assim que você pensa, Mira, nós não podemos mudar sua opinião — disse Lyra num tom triste que pareceu verdadeiro e um olhar de decepção. — Vamos, meninas, acho que não nos querem por aqui.

As garotas voltaram para a mesa da Sonserina, rindo-se da irritação e ingenuidade das irmãs, e voltaram a se envolver no plano.

* * *

Shaula tinha acordado cedo. Na verdade, não tinha dormido muito; dormir nao era uma de suas habilidades. Se trocou sem nem reparar nas colegas de quarto. Não que não fosse amiga delas, mas não eram pessoas para quem ela sairia contando tudo de primeira mão. Eram muito... muito superficiais.

Somente Ann era a melhor, mas não sentia tanto a falta dela. O mais rapido que pôde, ela se dirigiu ao Salão Principal para tomar seu cafe. Não estava muito a fim de encontrar as irmãs sonserinas, e elas sempre chegavam no salão na ultima hora, preguiçosas do jeito que eram...

Não estava realmente com fome. Comeu mais por necessidade. Já pensou se ela desmaiava no meio de uma aula? Que vexame! E, além disso, ela perderia a matéria! Não, nunca!

Assim que terminou, pegou sua mochila no chão e se levantou. Tinha demorado tanto para conseguir enfiar aquela comida pela garganta que já faltava pouco tempo para as aulas começarem. Ia chegar atrasada... sua aula era do outro lado do castelo. Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não viu uma certa pessoa vindo em sua direção. Foi inevitavel a colisão. Eles se estatelaram no chão, derrubando mais uns dois primeiranistas junto, e vários livros voaram por cima de suas cabeças.

— Me desculpe... — murmurou ela pondo a mão na cabeça onde tinha batido.

— Ahnn, náo foi nada... — ela levou um susto quando viu em quem tinha esbarrado. O garoto estranho que estava chorando! Ele mesmo, o tal que as irmãs idiotas achavam que era seu namorado!

Se levantou desajeitada e o ajudou a se levantar também.

— Obrigado... Você... foi você que apareceu ontem no trem para me ajudar, não é? — disse ele sorrindo docemente, com um brilho nos olhos negros.

— Ajudar...? Ahn, é... Foi. É. Se voce quiser chamar aquilo de ajuda. — disse Shaula olhando para o chão ao ver o olhar dele. Quem estivesse prestando atenção veria que ela estava sem jeito. Tanto que eçla nem percebeu as irmãs passando rente a eles.

— Claro. Eu estava meio mal, sabe... Precisando de alguém... — agora ele tambám desviava o olhar.

— Mas... seus amigos? Você estava sozinho lá.

— Er... é que... eles... Não estavam... não sei se... tenho... amig...

— Ei! Estão esperando o quê? Saiam da frente, seus lerdos! Estão bloqueando a passagem! — gritou Mia, a monitora setimanista da Corvinal. — Black, McMillan, saiam do caminho.

— Calma, estressada. Peça com educação — disse Shaula baixinho. Não era para ela ouvir, mas parece que a garota tinha ouvidos potentes.

— Não insulte uma monitora, Black.

— Ta, tá — remungou e foi para sua próxima aula. O garoto tinha sumido.

* * *

Mira passou algum tempo imaginando o que as irmãs estariam armando. Também pudera, depois daquela visitinha, com certeza as diabas irriam aprontar alguma. Elas eram terríveis!

Mas sua atenção logo tinha sido totalmente tomada pela aula de Transfiguração, sua materia preferida, até que, no intervalo, cruzou com Lyra e Serpens no corredor dando risadinhas.

Elas tinham alguma coisa nas mãos. Ah, o que ela não daria para descobrir o que era... Mas não ia descobrir se ficasse só pensando, era melhor agir.

Correu até as irmãs e parou na frente delas, as impedindo de andar.

— _O que_ vocês estão tramando? — perguntou com uma malícia na voz que só os Black tinham. Não era o tom normal dela; só as irmãs sonserinas para fazerem-na ter que usá-lo.

— Nada, Mira. Por que você sempre acha que estamos tramando alguma coisa? — perguntou a gêmea falsamente inocente.

— Por que vocês _realmente_ sempre estão tramando alguma coisa!

— Pare de fazer acusações sem fundamentos. — disse Serpens e, puxando a irmã, coninuaram andando pelo corredor ignorando Mira.

— Eu vou descobrir, OK? Vocês não perdem por esperar! — gritou Mira enquanto as outras duas rindo sumiam no corredor — O que estãm olhando? — perguntou ríspida para os alunos que passavam e viravam as cabeças.

— Acho que a convivência com suas irmãs está fazendo você ficar um pouco mais impaciente. — a voz debochada de James falou atrás dela.

— James! Oras, como queria que eu estivesse depois do que aconteceu hoje? Minhas irmãs estão estranhas! Elas vão aprontar alguma, eu sei. — respondeu enquanto os dois caminhavam em diração à aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

— Ah, Mira, o que elas podem aprontar? Sinceramente, elas não devem ser tão horríveis assim.

— Não? — Mira riu — Bom, quando Andie entrou na Grifinória ano passado, Serpens, Sarin, Adara, Lynx e Lyra fizeram a pobre coitada perder a varinha durante um dia inteiro, e ela perdeu vários pontos! — disse com raiva ao se lembrar do fato. — E não me surpreenderia que aprontassem mais uma dessas com Rana. Elas sabem que mamãe nem vai brigar. Papai sim, mas nada muito grave, sabe, o sofá... — James sorriu encorajando-a.

— Mira, você deveria se preocupar menos. Se Andie sobreviveu, por que Rana não sobreviveria?

* * *

— Vamos, Serpens! Está na hora do almoço! Agora a Bebezinha vai conhecer o nosso querido professor de poções! — disse Sarin com uma voz mais animada do que de costume.

As outras sorriram e elas foram para o intervalo do almoço, sentando-se à mesa da Sonserina e começaram a conversar animadamente sobre Shaula e o sangue ruim.

— Ah, mas não acho que mamãe irá ficar muito feliz com isso. — comentava Sarin. — Ela sempre disse que os trouxas eram pouco para nós, e eu sou obrigada a concordar.

— Claro que ela não vai ficar nada feliz, Sarin. — acrescentou Lynx. — Ele é um sangue ruim e ainda por cima um lufo, por Merlim! — disse com a face contraída — Por que será que as meninas insistem com essas besteiras? É Mira com o Weasley, a Rana também, a Shaula com esse lufo...

— Meninas, vou distrair a Mira. Dêem um jeito na Andie e depois atrasem a Rana, OK? — disse Lyra ao ouvido das irmãs.

Elas acenaram positivamente a cabeça, cada uma exibindo um sorriso mais maldoso do que a outra.

Lyra saiu do salão por alguns segundos sem que as irmãs percebessem. Olhou para a faca que havia surrupiado da mesa, e, depois de alguns segundos olhando para a lâmina, a menina se cortou.

Sentiu uma dor desagradável, mas deveria ser o suficiente. Sabia que Mira iria lá para vê-la. Essa era vantagem de ela sentir tudo o que a outra sentia e vice-versa.

Na mesa da grifinória a mais velha das Black sentiu uma coisa desagradável de repente e fez uma careta. Ninguém percebeu. Ela apenas se levantou e ignorou as perguntas de Will indo até a mesa da Sonserina.

— Cadê a Lyra, Sarin?

— Não sei... — disse ela sem interesse — Deve estar se atracando com algum sonserino — continuou ela maliciosamente.

Mira saiu do salão e continuou procurando por Lyra, até que encontrou a garota no meio de um corredor vazio.

— Lyra, o que aconteceu? Eu senti algo na mão e... — depois olhou para a mão dela e deu um grito — Caramba, como você se cortou assim?

— Um aciden... – ela fingiu uma dor ecessiva.

— Vem, deixa que eu te levo para a ala hospitalar.

Lyra soltou uns muxoxos dizendo que não queria ir, mas logicamente acabou acompanhando a irmã.

Enquanto isso, Rana saia do Salão Principal para ir à aula de Poções.

Caminhou por alguns corredores até que finalmente se tocou que tinha esquecido de perguntar como fazia para chegar às masmorras.

— Está perdida?

Rana tomou um susto.

— Sim, estou. Você pode me dizer onde fica... Serpens! — surpreendeu-se ela.

— O que foi, Rana? Tudo bem? Eu estava passando por aqui e vi que você parecia meio perdida e pensei que pudesse ajudar.

— Nessa eu acredito, Serpens! — Rana falou com raiva; ainda não perdoara a irmã por tê-la deixado trancada no armário.

— Sério, Rana! Aonde você quer ir?

— Tudo bem — Rana falou derrotada. — Onde fica a Sala de Poções?

— Ah, claro. Vá por ali e depois...


	4. Amores e Mais Planos Diabólicos

**Capítulo III **

**Amores e Mais Planos Diabolicamente Diabólicos**

Rana já estava andando pelos corredores das masmorras há 15 minutos e nada da maldita porta que Serpens tinha falado. Será que ela tinha entrado no corredor errado?

O pior é que não havia ninguém para perguntar.

Aquele lugar era tão frio! Quem era idiota o suficiente para gostar de um lugar daqueles?

— Sem saída! Não acredito que andei tudo isso para chegar em nada!

Ela devia ter imaginado que a irmã estava sacaneando com ela. Ela sempre fazia isso, como todas as outras irmãs sonserinas.

— Quem foi a anta que fez um corredor sem saída, heim? Ah, não! Vou chegar atrasada na aula de Poções! Não, não, não! Minha primeira aula de Poções e já vou me atrasar! E ainda por cima estou falando sozinha.

Ela virou as costas e desatou a correr, tentando encontrar alguém ou a própria sala de Poções. O problema era que o lugar era enorme!

Mas de repente ela escutou um grito. Um grito de garota. E estava muito próximo. Próximo demais.

Rana voltou uns passos atrás e virou num outro corredor estreito no qual ela não tinha reparado antes. E então...

— Sai! Sai, seu nojento! — era voz de Lyra.

Rana estreitou o olhar... Potter! Potter estava agarrando Lyra! Como assim? Ele estava _beijando_ Lyra!

Ainda atordoada, Rana virou as costas e continuou correndo, agradecendo por a irmã não tê-la visto. Olhou no relógio.

— Ah, não! A aula já começou há dez minutos!

James estava andando por um dos corredores quando uma voz familiar o faz parar e se esconder atras de uma armadura.

* * *

— Então, Serpens, você fingiu que estava ajudando a Rana e falou errado as instruções para chegar na Sala de Poções, como combinamos?

— Claro, Adara.

— A bebezinha vai morrer de medo.

— Com certeza, Sarin. — Serpens falou rindo.

— Mas você tem certeza que ela acreditou?

— Não sei por que você está tão preocupada, Darinha... Vai dar tudo certo.

— Eu sei, mas alguma coisa me diz para me preucupar, e se a gente não conseguir dar um susto nela agora, vai ficar mais difícil depois porque a mala da Mira vai colar na gente. Sem contar que a Lyra vai encher o nosso saco.

— Tá, tá, Adara, vai dar certo. Ok.

Elas foram se afastando ainda conversando sobre o plano.

* * *

Depois de ouvir a conversa das sonserinas, ele não pôde ficar parado. Seu instindo grifinório era mais forte. Sem pensar em nada, desceu para as masmorras atrás de Rana. Era perigoso ficar perdida sozinha lá, e, alem disso, ela tinha aula.

A menina já devia ter se perdido totalmente porque ele não a encontrava em lugar nenhum. Já estava andando havia uns dez minutos quando ouviu passos.

Viu uma sombra se aproximar. Pensou, primeiramente, que fosse Rana. No entanto, quando a sombra se aproximou, ele pôde ver que era mais alta do que Rana poderia ser.

Aproximando-se, a sombra entrou no campo de visão de James, que sorriu satisfeito ao ver Lyra se assustando com sua presença.

— O que faz aqui, Potter? Está me seguindo? — perguntou com aquele sorrisso malicioso que todos os Black possuíam e que deixava a garota belissima.

— Você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor, não? — perguntou com um igual sorriso malicioso.

— Infelizmente não, Potter, o que é um tremendo desperdicio.

— Você não devia estar em aula? — perguntou, ignorando a resposta.

— É da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Não! Então saia da minha frente, Potter! — exclamou ela, tentando empurrá-lo para passar.

— Eu deixaria você ir sem pestanejar, Lyra. — ele segurou o braço dela e assim virou-a para olhá-lo.

— Lyra? Para você é Black, infeliz! Black, me ouviu bem? — gritou ela, balançando seus braços desesperadamente. — E me solte, seu verme!

— Não antes de saber onde está Rana. Achou que pudesse enganar a todos assim, não foi?

"O quê? Como descobriu?" pensou ela, ainda balançando os braços e já pensando em puxar sua varinha com a outra mão e lançar-lhe uma azaração.

— Me solte ou eu não me culpo pelos meus atos.

— Como se eu tivesse medo da uma garota covarde que você se mostrou ser.

— Covarde, mas que até ontem você chamava para sair contigo, não é? E, aliás, não se cansa de receber um não!

Por um instante eles se encararam nos olhos. O olhar dela exalava uma fúria tremenda que se misturava com ironia. O dele transmitia desejo reprimido e ódio.

— Eu me canso de receber não, fique você sabendo. — murmurou lentamente, praticamente num sussuro, sem desviar seus olhos claros dos verdes e furiosos dela. — Por isso, hoje será a última vez.

Lyra nem teve tempo de raciocinar. James simplesmente colocou suas mãos dos dois lados do rosto dela levando a boca pequena de Lyra à sua.

A sonserina sentiu os lábios frios dele nos seus e logo a vontade de jogar a azaração nele voltou à sua cabeça. Por um momento ela sentiu milhares de sensaçoes estranhas. Suas entranhas pareciam estar se revirando.

E ela se sentiu uma tremenda idiota por recusar ter saido com aquele garoto. Que estúpida ela era! Parou de resistir e colocou a mão na nuca do garoto. Ficaram mais alguns minutos se beijando e ela sentindo coisas que nunca sentira antes com nenhum outro garoto.

Lyra deixou que ele explorasse todos os recantos de sua boca e colocasse a mão em sua cintura, sentindo-se arrepiar a cada toque. Mas aquele turbilhão de sensações sumiu do mesmo jeito que apareceu. Sua consciência pareceu voltar ao lugar; ela percebeu onde estava.

Ela, Lyra Black, beijando um Potter? Aquele Potter nojento? Não mesmo!

Sem nem pensar mais ela desgrudou as bocas e o empurrou do jeito mais brutal que conseguiu.

— Saia... saia, seu nojento!

James pareceu não compreender o que ela dissera. Piscou várias vezes, enquanto Lyra limpava sua boca, passando a manga das vestes enojada, murmurando coisas incompreensiveis como "a nívei eu me rebaixei" ou "preciso de um desinfetante". Mas, quando recuperou a voz finalmente, James comentou superior:

— Eu sei que você gostou.

— Voce é muito convencido, não é, Potter? Se acha o melhor só porque fica agarrando garotas nas masmorras...

— Eu sei que você gostou, Lyra! — ele repetiu com um sorriso abobalhado nos lábios. — Não adianta negar.

A garota levantou a mão e meteu-a na face do garoto.

— Você não se atreva a falar do que não sabe, Potter!

Após dizer isso saiu andando o mais rápido que pôde. James ficou olhando abobalhado a garota virar as costas para ele e sair correndo. Ele a tinha beijado. Não sabia o que tinha dado nele; aquilo não estava exatamente nos planos, mas não podia negar que fora um avanço, um grande avanço...

— Putz! Esqueci totalmente! Rana! Ela deve estar perdida por aí — disse para as paredes, disparando pelo corredor.

Não precisou andar muito, logo pôde ouvir resmungos vindos de um canto próximo.

— Rana, você está aí? — chamou.

— Droga... eu estou encrencada... muito encrencada. Imagina só quantos pontos vou perder. — uma vozinha de menina murmurava escondida em algum canto.

— Rana, é você? — disse ele se dirijindo para o canto de onde a voz vinha. — É o James...

— Ahn, James? — murmurou Rana se levantando do chão e indo ao encontro dele. — James... err... eu... o que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim te procurar. Sabia que suas irmãs iam fazer alguma coisa, então vim atras de você.

— Irmãs? Er... — gaguejou ela, ainda não recuperada da cena do beijo.

— É, Rana, elas fizeram você se perder de propósito. Vem, vamos logo que você já está muito atrasada.

James levou a garota até a sala de Poções em silêncio. Ele deixou-a na porta.

— Bem, Rana, esta é a sala de Poções — disse ele em um tom suave. — Não se sinta a pior das criaturas se o professor toda hora tentar te humilhar. Ele sempre faz isso, pelo menos se o seu sobrenome for Potter, ou Black.

Ele deu uma piscadela para a garota e saiu em direção à sala de Feitiços.

* * *

Lyra entrou furiosa na sala comunal da Sonserina. Não podia acreditar que havia beijado James Potter! Se fosse outro tudo bem, mas ela o destestava desde o primeiro ano! Alias, desde antes do primeiro ano... Não o suportava desde todo o sempre.

E agora a única coisa que sentia era vontade de beijar aquela boca de novo; por mais que negasse, aquele tinha sido o melhor beijo de sua vida.

— Lyra, como foi o plano? — Adara perguntou quando viu a irmã.

— Hã? — sobre o que sua irmã estava falando mesmo?

— O plano, Lyra. — Serpens falou irritada. — Você se esqueceu, sua aranha inútil? Rana. Masmorras. Snape.

— Ah, correu tudo bem. Eu acho. Agora eu vou subir, tenho dever para fazer.

E subiu as escadas apressada. Se continuasse lá era capaz de contar às irmãs sobre o seu... argh... beijo. Sem chances!

— Hum, Lyra está estranha — Adara apontou curiosa.

— Ela _é_ estanha, Adara!

* * *

Rana olhou para a porta escura e soltou um suspiro. Aquelas suas irmãs não tinham mesmo jeito! Não que ela já não estivesse esperando algo do tipo, mas fazê-la atrasar-se para a aula justo no segundo dia letivo! Isso já era abuso!

Bateu na porta levemente, ouviu passos e viu a porta abrir-se para dar lugar a uma sala obscura. Coisas que lembravam animais jaziam flutuando em vidros cheios de um líquido vermelho que lembrava ligeiramente a sangue. A garota sentiu as pernas fraquejarem; não gostava nem um pouco de sangue.

— Ora, ora, ora, mas se não é a mais nova Black. — sibilou Snape com o seu habitual tom letal de voz — Vejamos, acho que 25 pontos a menos poderão descontar seu atraso de 25 minutos, não, senhorita Black? Aliás, sou o Professor Snape.

A garota, rubra de vergonha, não respondeu. Apenas fitou o chão.

Ótimo, pensou ela, bela maneira de começar na escola! Perdendo 25 pontos para sua casa.

Rana dirigiu-se para uma carteira ao lado de Arthur, que a fitou preocupado enquanto ela se sentava. O resto da aula correu do mesmo jeito. Cada grifinório ou lufa-lufa que ousasse conversar durante a preparação da preparação da poção do riso perdia pontos para sua casa. Na opinião de Rana a poção havia sido fácil de preparar, mas o professor praticamente baforando em sua nuca era meio desconfortável.

— Ei, agora você vai me dizer por que chegou atrasada? — Artur perguntou para a amiga no jantar, quando finalmente conseguiu conversar com ela direito.

— Minhas irmãs armaram para eu chagar atrasada, e se não fosse o James. — ela corou brevemente lembrando do beijo dele com a irmã — Eu nunca teria achado a sala de Poções.

— Por que não me perguntou a onde era, Rana?

— Ah, Andie, quando terminei de comer você e a Mira já tinha saido... Nem me dei conta que estava sozinha na verdade. Olhei a hora levantei e sai.

— Sai antes do fim do almoço porque a Sarin mandou me avisar que a seleção para o time de quadribol da Grifinória já tinha começado, sai correndo daqui... Mas não havia nada no campo.

— E eu sai por que senti que a Lyra tinha se machucado... — disse Mira, pensativa — Eu não acredito que ela teve a capacidade de cortar a própria mão só para me tirar do seu lado, Rana!... Aquelas garotas são malucas! Ah, mas papai vai saber disso!

— Saber o que? Que elas me odeiam? Isso não é novidade... – respondeu ela sem entusiasmo.

— Fica fria, Rana, elas também fizeram isso com a Andie.

— Tudo bem, mas se elas acham que vão ficar fazendo essas brincadeiras comigo e eu não vou revidar, estão muito enganadas! Dá proxima vez elas vão ver!

— Assim que se fala, maninha! Agora coma, depois a gente pensa num castigo para elas. — Mira disse perversa.

* * *

Nas mamorras da Sonserina, Lyra tinha decidido sair do quarto, depois de ter se lavado toda para ter certeza de que não havia ficado contaminada com nenhum microbio.

— Ei, esqueci de mostrar algo para vocês — ela falou indo em direção às irmãs. Mostrou um folheto para elas.

— O que é isso? — Lynx perguntou desanimada.

— Você não sabe ler mais? — Lyra revidou. — Vão fazer uma exposição de objetos de Artes das Trevas aqui, e começa na semana que vem.

— E se eu não me engano, alguns pertencem a nossa família há muito tempo. Mamãe e o quadro da vovó vivem reclamando deles terem sido tirados da gente. — disse Sarin.

— Seria a ocasião perfeita para dar o troco no Ministério da Magia. — continuou Serpens.

— Exatamente, só precisamos arrumar um plano. Não deve ser tão difícil... O que você acha, Adara? — Lyra perguntou para a que se mantivera calada desde o início da conversa.

— Tem que ser semana que vem? — perguntou desanimada.

— Qual é o problema com samana que vem, besoura? Você não está com medo, está? — Lynx provocou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Se enxergue, pirralha, você que só tem 13 anos. Acha que vai ajudar? — Adara revidou. — Não é esse o problema! Semana que vem começam os treinos de quadribol. Eu sou a batedora e o Avery está muito puto porque a gente perdeu no ano passado!

— Bah, você tinha que entrar para essa porcaria de time? — Lyra se enraiveceu.

— Não foi o que você disse quando nós ganhamos a Taça no ano retrasado!

— Bom, o que eu sei é que, se for assim você vai ter que ficar fora!

— Mas que droga você, Lyra! Eu quero ter os objetos de Artes das Trevas de volta tanto quanto você, mas também tenho minhas obrigações! — Adara gritou como se fosse a defensora da verdade.

— À merda com as suas obrigações! Meu Deus, será que você num consegue enganar nem Matt Avery?

Serpens, Sarin e Lynx olhavam de uma para a outra indiferentes, quietas e só faltando estarem comendo um saco de pipoca.

— É claro que consigo!

— Pois então esteja aqui na sala comunal semana que vem!

— Eu estarei! — falando isso Adara se levantou e saiu das masmorras irritada.

— Bom, agora vamos as idéias... O que vamos fazer para recuperar os artefatos? Tenho certeza de que se fizermos isso a mãe vai ficar muito satisfeita. Quem sabe até ganhamos alguma coisa — Lyra disse com um brilho nos olhos.

— Primeiro temos que arranjar um jeito de enganar o mala do diretor — disse Lynx.

— Ah, isso é muito fácil! — Sarin exclamou, bem mais interessada do que antes.

— Ah, é mesmo? E o que você tem em mente?


	5. A Exposição

**Capitulo IV **

**A Exposição**

Naquela noite Rana já estava mais relaxada. Tanto que chegou a rir de Andie por um motivo muito simples. Ela estudava no segundo ano, o mesmo que Júnior Potter, o irmão de James, e Rana podia jurar que vira o olhar da irmã perdido no menino várias vezes.

— Minha irmã parece que gosta mesmo dele. — disse para Arthur a certa altura — Ele é a cara do James.

— Ele é meu amigo de infância, sabia? — Arthur disse desinteressado nos assuntos de menina.

— Sério? Que legal — ela continuou rindo e matutando consigo mesma — Mas até o gosto da minha irmã não é ruim.

Arthur deu uma risada desagradável.

— Aconteceu algo, Arthur? — perguntou ela preocupada.

— Nada, _Rana._

— Eu não gostei desse tom, não!

— E D-A-Í?

Em seguida o menino alegou que tinha trabalhos para fazer. Rana revirou os olhos e bufou, se lembrando curiosamente de que os professores não haviam passado trabalho nenhum.

A primeira semana de aula passou muito rápido para todos, embora de maneiras muito diferentes. Rana continuava brava com as irmãs sonserina. Mira e Andie a apoiavam e olhavam para as outras de soslaio. Shaula ainda não havia encontrado denovo o garoto da Lufa-lufa. Lyra continuava evitando Potter.

E as demais irmãs sonserinas tentavam definir o plano para recuperarem as reliquias de familia, embora estivessem mais brigando do que progredindo.

Adara entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina sorrindo. Ela e a gêmea Sarin haviam praticado, e agora ela tinha a desculpa exata para que Matt Avery a deixasse fora dos treinamentos da semana. E, antes que Lyra pudesse alfineta-la sobre estar presente naquela semana, ela foi até onde Avery estava rindo com os amigos.

— Como eu te falei, Nott, aquela corvinal caiu direitinho! E como ela beija! Nunca pensei que as corvinais fossem tão gostosas! — Os outros riram. Avery era um dos garotos mais lindos da escola "e mais mulherengos", Adara pensou.

Mas, não havia como não ser. O capitão e principal atacante do time de quadribol da Sonserina era muito bem cotado não só na sua casa como nas outras também, apesar de sua arrogância. Tanto que Adara tinha que tentar não pensar nas qualidades do garoto sempre que se falavam. Normalmente conseguia, afinal, grande partes de suas conversas eram aos gritos.

— Avery, será que nós podemos conversar? — perguntou num tom frio.

— Será que é costume das Black atrapalharem a gente na melhor hora? — irritou-se.

— Claro, as Black adoram ver os outros irritados, principalmente você, querido Matt — ela replicou cínica.

— Ei, Matt, vai levar bronca da namorada? — um dos garotos perguntou gargalhando junto com os outros.

Matt apenas olhou para ele dando seu melhor olhar ''você vai se ver comigo depois'' enquanto Adara fez uma careta. Depois puxou Avery para longe dos colegas e começou a falar.

— Não vou poder treinar essa semana. — falou lacônica.

— Droga, Adara! — exclamou ele. — O que foi dessa vez?

— Antes que você se extresse mais, eu machuquei o braço, torci o pulso e não vai dar para eu jogar essa semana. Madame Pomfrey mandou...

— Não parece tão ruim. — ele bateu os olhos na faixa de mentira em volta do pulso dela. — Você vai treinar sim. Mais alguma coisa?

— Claro, aí eu detono o meu pulso de uma vez e a sua querida Taça vai pelo ralo denovo. É isso que você quer, querido? — Apesar de ser uma sonserina e de estar acostumada com as conversas deles, ela se irritava particularmente quando ele vinha com sua arrogância.

— OK, fazer o quê? Mas semana que vem você não escapa! Você é nossa melhor batedora e os reservas são uma merda, você sabe.

Adara sorriu por dentro e subiu para o dormitório contente. Agora não havia Lyra que a impedisse de entrar naquele plano.

Voltou ao grupo de Blacks a tempo de ouvir a Lynx perguntando:

— Sarin, sinceramente eu não sei. Você acha que se acontecesse algo com os Potter, o mala do diretor iria realmente afrouxar a segurança dos artefatos? Isso me parece idiota.

— Claro que vai. – respoindeu Sarin, seca.

— Sinceramente? Eu concordo. — disse Serpens — Um dia quando fui visitar Draco — um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios vermelhos — Vocês sabem que o pai dos Potter sempre foi protegido pelo papai e o diretor, por conta da amizade que eles tinham com o outro la, lembram? — completou com uma careta. — Os filhos dele devem ter a mesma importância.

— Serpens tem razão — Adara concordou ajeitando os cabelos negros. — Vocês acham que eu devo cortar meu cabelo?

— E quem se importa?

— Então? Devemos ou não fazer alguma coisa com um Potter. — Serpens disse entediada, revirando os olhos.

— Eu voto no sim. Odeio o James, ele é um babaca estúpido — Adara disse sorrindo com uma malicia indescritivel. — O que acha, Lyra?

— Não sei... — disse ela. — Não será o diretor quem irá vigiar os artefatos, suas burras, terá uma cadeia de feitiços. E qualquer coisa é só estuporar qualquer idiota que esteja no caminho. — continuou ela com a voz arrastada — Mas não nego que a gente poderia aproveitar a situação e dar uns chega para lá naqueles Potter metidos — disse Lyra, os olhos verdes faiscando de fúria.

— Combinado, então. — Serpens bateu as mãos com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto de pele pálida. — Agora, sinto muito, vocês terão que se contentar em ficar sem a minha maravilhosa pessoa. Vou ver o Draco. — completou mudando o sorriso de satisfeito para maroto.

— Não vá ficar se agarrando muito pelos corredores. Sabe, isso é irritante. — Sarin disse examinando as unhas.

— Como se eu me importasse com essas porcarias. — disse, ajeitando as vestes e o cabelo num espelho. E então saiu rebolando.

—Serpens vai ficar pior que a Lyra. — comentou Sarin no tom maquiavélico que sempre usava.

— Eu estou ouvindo, Sarin!

— Eu sei, aranhinha querida.

* * *

Shaula e Ann, sua colega de quarto, andavam tranquilamente pelo corredor deserto rumo à Corvinal. Ann contava a amiga sobre um garoto que conhecera nas férias e que começara a sair, mas que terminara porque seus pais a achavam jovem demais para namorar e, além do mais, o garoto era da Lufa-lufa. 

— Bom, mas seus pais não estão aqui em Hogwarts, não é mesmo. — concluiu Shaula achando lógico que a amiga voltasse a ver o rapaz já que havia gostado tanto dele — Qual é o nome dele, Ann? A gente deve já tê-lo visto por aí — argumentou ela levemente interessada.

— McMillan, Ronald McMillan — respondeu Ann.

Shaula simplesmente parou e andar e fitou a colega de boca aberta.

— O que foi?

— Nada. Eu só achei que era um conhecido dos meus pais. Mas não pode ser, não é? A minha família não teria amigos com filhos na Lufa-lufa.

Ann deu de ombros.

* * *

Como todos bons amigos, Arthur e Rana tiveram sua primeira briga. 

Mira tivera que apartá-los e ameaçá-los de perder pontos se não parassem de armar barraco. Mas quando perguntou o motivo da briga, nenhum dos dois sabia responder direito.

Arthur tinha começado a fazer perguntas sobre Júnior que Rana não sabia responder, e ela ficara irritada com o tom dele, e então começara a discussão.

Se não fosse a intervenção de Mira era provável que eles ainda estivessem brigando. Mas por causa de... ciúme? Não. Ele sabia que Rana era sua amiga e podia fazer o que quisesse da vida; ele não tinha ciúme dela.

Derrotado, depois de pensar um pouco resolveu que se desculparia com ela depois da aula.

— Rana, posso falar com você? — ele perguntou receoso.

— Para quê? — respondeu ela furiosa. — Para brigar comigo por que eu acho a porcaria do seu amigo bonito? Vá fazer os seus deveres agora, bah!

— Se é assim, eu vou mesmo! — ele enfureceu-se novamente e, antes que continuassem a briga de antes, virou as costas e talvez tivesse ido fazer o que ela mandara.

Rana fechou a cara e continuou seu caminho. Não seria um garoto estúpido que a faria ficar pedindo desculpas sendo que a culpa era dele. Estava certo que ela o chamara de burro e ignorante, mas isso era outra coisa. Então viu a tal Laura, sua colega de domitório na qual ela tinha dado um fora logo no primeiro dia, ir até ela:

— Oiê, Rana — disse ela sorridente.

— Oi, Laura.

— E aí? Vai tudo bem? — perguntou Laura como se ela e Rana fossem verdadeiras amigas de longa data.

— Ah... — Rana olhou para os lados como se esperasse encontrar alguma coisa. — TUDO!

— Humm... Eu estive pensando no que você disse... Você estava certa, espero que sejamos amigas mesmo, viu?

Rana tirou a expressão confusa da cara, a substituindo por um sorriso.

— Oh! Claro que seremos! Desculpe-me pelo que eu disse e...

— Não, não, eu estava errada mesmo. — Laura sorriu e depois assumiu uma expressão preocupada.

— Desculpe-me, mas por que você brigou com o Weasley?

— Ah. Porque ele é estúpido demais, só isso...

* * *

Era noite de sexta feira e, no dia seguinte, começaria a Exposição de artefatos das Trevas. 

Lyra caminhava pelos corredores que já haviam sido arrumados para o evento tentando reconhecer algumas das relíquias de sua família que foram "roubadas" ´pelo ministério.

Achou algumas, na sua maioria usados na tortura de trouxas, mas nada que valesse a pena o risco para apanhar de volta. Até que uma redoma de vidro mais adiante lhe chamou a atenção.

Ela se aproximou com cuidado e não pode acreditar que era realmente o que achava que era. Correu os olhos para o pergaminho de identificação da peça:_ **"Livro Negro das Sombras",**_ sim, era esse mesmo! O famoso livro de magia negra de sua avó! Se ela fosse um pouco emotiva as lágrimas lhe saltariam os olhos.

Quantas vezes ouviu as histórias de sua mão sobre as maravilhosas magias que continha aquele livro, magias criadas a mais de 1000 anos pelos seus ancestrais. Era simplesmente fantástico.

— Achei que você ia gostar desse.

Lyra tomou um susto ao se virar e dar de cara com sua irmã gêmea.

— O que você ta fazendo aqui?

— Eu podia perguntar a mesma coisa...

— Ronda. – resmungou ela - Sou monitora, lembra? O que, ao que me consta você não é, Mira.

— Verdade, mas eu fui escolhida pelo diretor para organizar toda a exposição... Gostou do livro? – Lyra deu um olhar furtivo para a peça atrás da redoma – Eu também fiquei boquiaberta quando vi... Sabia que eu peguei nele? – Mira tinha certeza que a irmã morreria de inveja disso – Pois é.. acho que de nós, as Black, eu vou ser a única a toca-lo. Você não imagina a quantidade de feitiços que colocaram nessa redoma...

­— Imagino que você saiba quais são...

— Claro que sei. – mentiu a outra – E terei muito prazer em não falar sobre nenhum deles pra você.

— Você acha o que? Que eu quero pega-lo?

— Eu não acho Lyra, eu tenho certeza... Ter esse livro nas mãos seria simplesmente a glória pra qualquer uma de vocês.

— Ah, claro. Como se você não gostasse da idéia também.

— Pra que eu quero um livro sobre arte das trevas se eu não gosto de arte das trevas?

— Ele é nosso, da nossa família, deveria estar com a gente e não aqui!

— Correção... deveria estar comigo. O livro é dado a mulher mais velha dos Black, lembra? No caso quando a vovó casou com o vovô ela recebeu o livro da sogra. Então a mais velha das suas filhas receberia.. como ela só teve homens, a mais velha das suas netas.. pelo menos até o Siriuzinho casar sabe... isso quer dizer que o livro, por direito seria meu... Não sei se você lembra, eu nasci primeiro...

— Então você quer esse livro também irmãzinha? – perguntou Lyra com malicia no olhar.

— Não tanto quanto você quer o James...

Lyra levantou a sobrancelha.

— Sabe... Eu não tinha entendido muito bem o que eu senti no dia que vocês fizeram a Rana se perder. Mas quando o James desimbuxou o que aconteceu entre vocês eu logo me toquei...

— Se tocou do que sua idiota!

— Você gosta dele... – ela deu um sorriso vitorioso pra irmã.

— Não, não gosto!

— Gosta sim... pelo menos gostou do beijo... Isso eu posso garantir...

Ela ia revidar, ia gritar com toda força que aquilo era mentira, mas algo estranho começou a acontecer, um cheiro esquisito chegou as suas narinas, Lyra olhou para o chão e não viu os próprios pés, uma nuvem densa de fumaça o encobria.

— O que é isso? – perguntou confusa.

— Não sei... – respondeu Mira num tom preocupado – Vamos sair daqui agora Lyra, vamos...

Ela não ouviu mais nada, ou a imã não disse mais nada, não sabia... As duas cairam num sono profundo.

Lyra sentia-se tonta, queria se levantar, mas estava com o corpo extremamente dolorido. O que havia acontecido ali? – perguntava-se silenciosamente.

Abriu os olhos e viu que Mira estava deitada a seu lado. Ela virou-se e encontrou o os olhos negros da irmã olhando com curiosidade para os dela. Foi quando se deu conta do burburinho que corria por toda a sala.

As gêmeas levantaram suas cabeças com dificuldade para então se perceberem cercadas por alunos de todas as casas. Não entendiam o que todos eles estavam fazendo lá.

Ouviram-se passos vindos do corredor e pela porta entrou o atual diretor de Hogwarts, que elas conheciam tão bem... Remo Lupin.

Com sua calma pitoresca, o sr. Lupin olhou para os alunos e mandou que todos voltassem a suas respectivas casas.

Ao ouvirem isso, Mira e Lyra levantaram-se com dificuldade para também se encaminharem até a porta, mas a voz serena do homem as impediu.

-Vocês duas ficam, por favor.

As duas não fizeram perguntas, apenas olharam para o diretor num misto de apreensão e curiosidade.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos, Lupin perguntou em tom brando:

- O que aconteceu aqui meninas?

- Padrinho... – Mira estava visivelmente confusa – eu e a Lyra estávamos conversando e... Depois uma fumaça densa apareceu e... Ai... não me lembro de mais nada. – disse meio nervosa, ela já havia percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada naquilo tudo.

- O que aconteceu aqui perguntou eu?- disse a outra cruzando os braços.

- Bem senhorita Lyra Black... – continuou ele educado com o sempre - o que aconteceu foi que o Livro Negro das Sombras foi roubado.

As duas olharam uma para a outra. Se o livro havia sido roubado elas estavam em uma encrenca, e das grandes.

* * *

- Claro que foi ela! Lógico que foi ela! 

-Ela estava comigo o tempo todo James... Pela milésima vez, não foi a Lyra!

Foi uma noite particularmente longa aquela.

Quando finalmente voltara ao salão comunal da grifinória, após uma longa explanação dos acontecimentos ao seu apdrinho e diretor, Mira teve que contar, com detalhes, cada segundo que se passou antes do seu desmaio para Will e James e cia já que Rana e Andie, que não saíram do lado da irmã assim que ela chegou exausta ao sofá, também ouviram tudo, juntamente com os demais Weasleys e o mais novo dos Potters.

-Se a Mira disse que não foi a Lyra, então não foi! – disse Andie apoiando a irmã.

-Bom é de se preocupar mesmo, Mira. – disse Will, se metendo na conversa pela primeira vez – Afinal, quem mais ia querer aquele livro idiota...

-Qualquer uma de nós... – concluiu a mais velha sob um olhar surpreso dos amigos – Ele é uma relíquia de família James. – o olhar do rapaz transmitia um certo ar raivoso também.

Ele bufou em resposta.

-Mas... Você não o queria... Queria? – perguntou Will, como se estivesse pisando em ovos.

Mira demorou a responder, acabou concordando silenciosamente com a cabeça, como se tivesse vergonha de admitir aquilo.

-Era da nossa avó. – disse a caçula – a mamãe fala muito desse livro.

-É um livro de Arte das Trevas! – rosnou James.

-Mas era da avó delas! – gritou o irmão caçula dele – Se fosse algo dos nossos avós você também não ia abrir mão...

-Nossos avós não iam ter algo de Arte das Trevas, pirralho!

-Parem com isso vocês dois. – disse Will fazendo com que a possível briga entre os Potter não começasse – Você o pegou Mira? – ela fez que não – Isso pra mim é o suficiente. Assunto encerrado.

Mira olhou para o ruivo com uma gratidão imensa, queria tanto que aquela conversa toda acabasse, precisava desesperadamente cair na cama e dormir, se sentia extremamente cansada.

-Mas e o livro? – perguntou Josh.

-O que tem o livro?

-Ele foi roubado Will...

-Sim Jonh, eu sei... Provavelmente a escola inteira já sabe...

-Temos que achar o culpado. – concluiu Arthur, ao que parece o único que havia seguido o raciocínio dos gêmeos.

-Por que?

-Por que se não acharmos, vão colocar a culpa nelas...

Eles se entreolharam em silencio, como que realizando o perigo eminente.

-Os garotos estão certos... – disse James – Temos que achar esse livro logo. E torcer pra que o ladrão não resolva usa-lo. Muito bem Mira, conta de novo o que aconteceu.

Ela levou a mão à testa.

-Por favor, James, pode ser amanhã? Eu não to legal...

Will levantou do sofá a onde estava, caminhou até ela e colocou suavemente a mão na sua testa também.

-Você ta ardendo em febre Mira. – disse – Vem, vamos pra cama anda.

Ela bem que tentou levantar, mas não conseguia, estava sem forças pra isso.

-Mira, Mirinha... Você ta bem? – choramingou Rana ao ver a irmã fraquejar.

-É melhor leva-la pra enfermaria Will. – disse James.

-Peraí. – disse Will afastando as meninas e pegando cuidadosamente a amiga no colo – Vamos logo antes que ela piore.

* * *

- Lyra! – Serpens gritou assim que a outra chegou ao salão comunal. Sarin e Adara interromperam suas conversas e seguiram Serpens até a irmã mais velha. – Soubemos! Então, você conseguiu pegar o livro? 

Os olhos das irmãs brilhavam tamanha era a curiosidade. Lyra, no entanto, suspirou caminhando até uma poltrona, enquanto os demais alunos que estavam no Salão principal a seguiram discretamente com os olhos.

Ela os encarou raivosa.

- Nunca me viram, seus trouxas? – perguntou quase gritando.

- Então, cadê o livro? Você o pegou... Não pegou? – Adara perguntou apreensiva, sem ligar para o ataque da mais velha.

- Ela está com cara de quem conseguiu o que queria? – Sarin interrompeu os grandes olhos negros brilhando de fúria.

- Calma, Sarin, sua grossa! – Adara começou. Mas, Lyra apenas murmurou, ainda não acreditando no que se passava.

- Roubado. O livro foi roubado.

Serpens foi a única que conseguiu falar:

- ROUBADO? Você é mesmo uma inútil Lyra! - gritou descontrolada - Não consegue nem pegar um livro! inútil, burra!

Lyra apontou a varinha para ela.

-Cale a boca sua bastarda! -disse ela sibilante - _Petrifico Totallus._

A menina caiu dura como pedra no chão enquanto a Lyra saia raivosamente salão comunal sonserino.

-Menina ridícula – reclamava – quem ela pensa que ela é para me xingar! Ah, mas ela vai ver e ...

Sentiu a cabeça latejar mais forte, suas pernas bambearam e um frio estava começando a tomar conta dela, _"Por Merlim passar mal aqui, não!"_ pensou.

Foi andando escorada na parede, uma vertigem tomando conta dela e ela sentindo os o pulso se acalmar lentamente.

Enquanto isso, no salão comunal, Sarin já tinha feito o contra feitiço e Serpens voltara ao normal.

-Quem aquela CRETINA pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo! – gritava.

-Sua irmã mais velha.. – gracejou Lynx, afinal, sempre que podia Serpens a fazia o mesmo com ela, e a resposta que tinha era exatamente aquela.

- Lyra é uma inútil. - Sarin murmurou brincando com a varinha. - Será que a idiota da Mira viu algum a coisa? - Se Lyra não viu, as chances da Mira ver são mínimas. - Adara concluiu sabiamente, enquanto puxava Serpens para a poltrona. O outra bufou. - Mas, que droga! Já tinha planos de como acabar com o Potter!

* * *

Era até engraçado ver a procissão que seguiu atrás de Will para levar Mira a enfermaria. Um monte de cabeças vermelhas e negras andando apressadamente pelos corredores do colégio. 

Will era com certeza o mais preocupado, mas, por algum motivo, a preocupação que James tinha pela saúde de Mira o estava incomodando.

O amigo vinha com a mão a testa da garota, dizendo coisas como "_vai mais rápido", "ela ta piorando"._

-To indo o mais rápido que da, ok – respondeu rispidamente a certa altura – Faz um favor, volta no salão comunal e pega a veste dela, talvez ela precise.

Will tinha um dom incomum aos Weasley, falar com calma, mesmo que a situação não permitisse. Não sabia bem da onde viera isso, talvez de sua mãe. O melhor mesmo era que as pessoas acabavam fazendo o que ele dizia sem reclamar.

James acenou para ele, sem nem pensar direito em para que Mira precisaria da veste na enfermaria, virou as costas e voltou pelo caminho que vieram.

Andy que observou toda a conversa, olhou para o Weasley incrédula.

-Ele tava enchendo. – disse o ruivo piscando o olho para ela.

Alguns passos atrás deles seguiam Rana e Arthur. A caçula das Black seguia calada, se lembrando de uma vez, quando ela era pequenininha, e a irmã mais velha ficara dias na cama. A casa tinha ficado tão triste, não havia que brincasse com elas e nem com que as outras implicarem. Era como se todas sentissem falta da irmã, mesmo que para enche-la somente. Ela porém estava extremamente preocupada e triste, mas não conseguia chorar, esse era seu mal, quase nunca chorar. Andava com a cabeça baixa, mas olhando os pés de Will andarem um tanto rápido quando sentiu uma mão no ombro:

- Liga não, ela vai ficar bem. - Arthur disse abrindo um sorriso tímido.

- Ahh é... - Rana se tocou que era Arthur e irritada disse. - vai brigar agora porque seu primo ta carregando minha irmã não a você.

O garoto fechou a cara.

- Não, não vou não, esquece aquilo.

- Difícil... - A garota disse irritada. - mas tudo bem. – deu um meio sorriso – Obrigado por estar aqui.

- Somos amigos, lembra? Eu sempre vou estar perto quando você precisar Rana.

* * *

Lyra ia andando vagarosamente para um lugar que ela não sabia. Já não tinha noção de que corredor estava e muito menos o que queria fazer. Estava ardendo em febre. 

Levou um súbito empurrão de algum idiota, mas estava muito fraca para gritar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Ela olhou para o responsável e viu James.

Seu estomago deu várias reviravoltas, como se ali fosse moradia de várias serpentes. Sentiu-se corar, mas não deu moral.

- Lyra? - perguntou ele - O que faz aqui no quinto andar?

A garota riu, ela queria ir para a enfermaria, e com certeza a enfermaria não era no quinto andar.

O encarou e voltou a andar em seus passos lentos murmurado coisas como "_eu estou ficando louca_" e "_cadê aquela enfermaria maldita quando se precisa dela?"_

O rapaz foi atrás dela.

-Lyra... Você tem certeza que está bem? - perguntou em tom preocupado - Não me xingou, o que está acontecendo?

Ela soltou um suspiro e virou-se para falar com ele.

-Eu estou bem, Potter! - disse baixinho - Só estou com um pouquinho de febre.

O garoto colocou a mão na testa da menina que resmungou algo como _"tira a mão daí não preciso de você", _ela estava pelando em febre.

Sem se importar com os resmungos de Lyra, James pegou-a no colo e rumou com ela para a enfermaria enquanto ela gritava e se debatia dizendo para ele solta-la. Com o esforço todo que fez, Lyra acabou desmaiando.

* * *

Assim que entro na enfermaria, Will deitou Mira em um dos leitos que entraram no recinto. Mais que depressa a enfermeira se pós a examina-la, acabou pedindo para que todos esperassem no rol, próximo a porta e, só depois de medica-la pediu para que Will, o mais velho do grupo, se aproximasse. 

-Ela vai ficar bem? - perguntou Will ansioso para Madame Pomfrey.

-Vai sim, não se preocupe querido, é só uma febre. Ela já tomou a poção, só precisa de repouso. - disse a enfermeira.

Mas ele não se acalmava, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, preocupado, parecia até que Mira estava gravemente ferida e jorrando sangue.

-Se vai ficar ai andando para lá e para cá, é melhor sair. Esta atrapalhando o repouso de minha paciente.

-Tudo bem, eu me sento, mas me deixe ficar aqui, eu prometo que fico quieto.

-Tudo bem, mas só alguns minutos. Isso aqui é uma enfermaria.

Assim que Will se sentou na cadeira próxima a cama de Mira, a porta da enfermaria se escancarou e a enfermeira soltou um muxoxo.

-O que aconteceu agora? - exclamou ela a principio irritada, mas depois se preocupou vendo a garota desmaiada nos braços de James.

-Lyra está com uma febre muito alta, desmaiou enquanto eu a carregava para cá! - disse James com um olhar preocupado para Lyra.

- Coloque a na cama, senhor Potter. - apressou-se madame Pomfrey a dizer.

James se aproximou de uma das camas vagas e o mais delicadamente que pode colocou a garoto na cama. Já deitada, ele tirou os cabelos escorridos do rosto delicado dela, alisando a pele alva.

- Pare de babar James! - Will murmurou irônico, para quebrar o clima pesado que pairava na enfermaria.

-Eu não to babando Will - disse James encabulado. - Pare de babar você...

- O senhores querem calar a boca, fazendo o favor. - Madame Pomfrey reclamou enquanto verificava a temperatura da recem chegada. - Melhor ainda, saiam daqui. E aporveitem para avisarem as irmãs delas que as duas estão bem.

- Mas, Madam Pomfrey... - Will começou exasperado.

-Nada de mais garoto. Só deixei você ficar aqui porque estava quieto. Os dois estão atrapalhando. Fora!

-Mas...

-FORA!

Os dois garotos saíram da enfermaria contrariados.

Do lado de fora, Rana e Andy aguardavam revoltadas por noticias, afinal era um absurdo não poderem entrar já que eram ELAS as irmãs e não os dois marmanjos que estavam lá dentro. Mas a ira passou assim que os meninos apareceram.

-Como elas estão?

-Bem Andy, madame Pomfrey já as medicou, disse que a febre já vai passar, mas que as duas precisam de repouso.

-Tem outra coisa... – disse James chamando a atenção das duas para si – Ela pediu para avisar as suas irmãs.

Rana e Andy se entreolharam apreensivas, avisar as irmãs significava ir até a corvinal e depois...

- Andie, temos que avisar mesmo as meninas? - Rana gemeu quando as duas já se encaminhavam para o covil das cobras.

Tinha náuseas só de se imaginar perto das irmãs sem estar com Mira, que sempre as defendia. - Rana, já mandamos avisar a Shaula, agora faltam elas...– respondeu Andy – Não tem como não irmos. Mas fique calma, nem vai ser tanta tortura assim...

- Como não... Se esqueceu de quem você está falando? Elas sempre querem me torturar ! – chiou a pequena.

- Bom, a gente se defende dessa vez. – respondeu mais uma vez Andy, rindo da preocupação da irmã – Afinal, somos Grifinórias, não é?

Rana disse que sim, meio incerta.

Seguiram em silencio até a porta da sala comunal da Sonserina, aguardaram um pouco, até que um sonseriano apareceu, por sorte do primeiro ano, não teriam tanta dificuldade assim para conseguirem que avisasse as irmãs que estavam ali.

Não demorou muito para as gêmeas Sarin e Adara, Serpens e Lynx aparecerem.

-O que estão fazendo aqui pirralhas?

- A madame Pomfrey pediu que as avisássemos. Mira e Lyra estão internadas na ala hospitalar.

As garotas ficaram com cara de espanto, até que Adara falou:

- O que estão esperando suas idiotas, vamos logo para a ala hospitalar.

* * *

Ann entrou no dormitório da Corvinal, correndo e com a respiração ofegante.

- Shaula! – berrou, como se a menina estivesse a quilômetros de distância. A outra estava cansada e lia um livro deitada na cama, não que se concentrasse nisso, levantou os olhos com pouco interesse para a companheira.

- Alô... - Suas irmãs! - gritou a outra exasperada. "Droga..." logo pensou Shaula "aprontaram outra com a Rana, de novo." – Desmaiadas.. Ala hospitalar... Parecem que estão mal. Shaula ergueu as sombrancelhas, enquanto fitava a outra sem ar tentando falar.

-Seja mais detalista, por favor.

-Encontrei com as pequenas no corredor a pouco...

-Pequenas? Rana e Andy, imagino.

-Isso. Elas pediram para te avisar... As mais velhas então internadas.

_"Ai, meu Merlim, Lyra e Mira internadas, e agora?"_ pensou, sem deixar transparecer a preocupação para a amiga. Calçou os sapatos e se levantou. 

-Vai até lá?

-Não... Vou a biblioteca...

-Mas Shaula, suas irmãs...

-Estão bem, tenho certeza que madame Pomfrey pode cuidar delas. – respondeu ríspida – O que não da para esperar mais é descobrir que diabos foi aquela fumaça que elas duas inspiraram...

Anna não compreendia o raciocínio.

-O que isso tem haver, Shaula.

-Se a Lyra e a Mira ficaram mal ao mesmo tempo só pode ter sido causado por aquela fumaça. – disse antes de sumir porta a fora.

* * *

Enquanto isso as outras seis irmãs correriam até a ala hospitalar, ansiosas por saber o que estava acontecendo com as outras. Mas pararam na porta da enfermaria ao dar de cara com Will e James, únicos remanescentes da excursão que levara Mira até ali.

-O que estão fazendo aqui meninas? - perguntou James achando estranho que uma simples preocupação tivesse levado o quarteto sonseriano até lá.

-Viemos ver nossas irmãs seu retardado. - disse Sarin, sem se preocupar em esconder o tom cínico de sua voz.

-Ah... claro.. Resolveram lembrar o que é ter irmã agora?

-Cala a boca Potter... ninguém te perguntou nada... – respondeu Serpens com a mão na maçaneta, já abrindo a porta da Ala hospitalar. Todas seguiram a passos largos para as camas das irmãs, as sonserinas, fingindo pouco entusiasmo. Mesmo assim não houve como fazer pouco barulho e aquela movimentação toda deixou Madame Pomfrey muito irritada.

-Já pra fora! Estão perturbando minhas pacientes!

-Mas elas são nossas irmãs!- protestou Andy.

-Não me interessa. Não estamos em horário de visitas e vocês são em seis!Eh muito tumulto para uma Ala Hospitalar.

- Ai que mulher chata! - murmurou Lynx baixinho, enquanto todas saiam de lá.

- Já estão saindo?- Perguntou James, cinicamente, se referindo as Sonserinas – Achei que estivessem mais preocupadas com as meninas...

-Cala a boca Potter!- gritaram juntas.

* * *

Quando Mira finalmente acordou a dor de cabeça havia passado e já era madrugada. Olhou para o lado e os olhos grandes e verdes da irmã gêmea a encarava.

-Ta tudo bem? – a outra fez que sim - Também teve febre?

-É tive. Cruzei com o idiota do Potter no corredor... Ele deve ter me trazido para cá. - Mira abriu um sorriso cínico – Que foi? Por que o sorrisinho?

-Nada...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Será que o papai e a mamãe vem nos ver, Mira?

-Ia ser bom mesmo... Pelo menos assim a mamãe tinha uma conversa com você sobre aceitar seus sentimentos sobre o James, afinal ela sabe bem o que passou por não assumir que gostava do papai...

-Mir... QUEM DISSE Q EU GOSTO DO POTTER? – fez cara emburrada e cruzou os braços - Então quer dizer que papai e mamãe vêm mesmo?

-É, você tem razão, desculpa... Você não gosta do Potter: VOCÊ AMA ELE! - Mira começou a dar pulinhos na cama da enfermaria - Ama ele! ama ele! ama ele! lálálálálá!

-EU NAO AMO O JAMES MIRA!

-Ama sim!

-Olha... Acho que o Will ou o Bill, sei lá como ele se chama, vai gostar de saber certas coisas.

-Tipo?

-Tipo como de noite você chama o nome dele... Pensa que eu já não ouvi, _"Me da um beijo Will_"... – soltou um risinho.

-Ai saco! ta bom, ta bom... Eu fico quieta...

-Acho bom mesmo!

-Mas não me tira do sério se não eu conto pro James o que VOCÊ sentiu quando beijou ele...

-AHHH! E eu conto que você fica beijando o travesseiro de noite! Quieta!

Silencio... até que pode-se ouvir Mira sussurrando baixinho.

-Ama o Potter, ama o Potter...

Lyra lhe lançou um olhar de basilisco.

-Will... acho que tem uma coisa que gostaria de saber! – e encarou a irmã ameaçadoramente.

Mira sorriu novamente.

-Tipo... Não sei se o Will vai acreditar em você, sabe. Mas tenho certeza que o James vai acreditar em mim...

-Sabe aquele gravador que papai me deu no natal, - ela fez cara maliciosa - você não acha mesmo que joguei fora né? Mira querida...

-Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Você nem sabe como usar aquilo! hahahhahaha

-Você é quem pensa... a Shaula me ensinou irmã querida... - sorriso de triunfo.

-Droga de irmã corvinal que vive fazendo o que vocês pedem... - Mira da resmungos quase inaudíveis.

-Não pude resistir, quando você começou com isso, eu tinha que gravar!

-Certo. Então temos um acordo... Eu não falo nada pro James e você não mostra essa gravação ao Willl. certo?

Lyra se pois a pensar.

-Certo, mas se eu souber de alguma coisa, somente uma insinuação Mira, ahhhh mais eu mostro sem dó nem piedade!

-Ta, ta.. Não precisa me dizer isso, eu sei a irmã que eu tenho viu... Mas você devia repensar as suas atitudes com o James, porque, queira você ou não VOCÊ AMA ELE!

-Mira, querida... - olhar assassino - Acho que a vida é MINHA e então EU decido o que EU faço... E quem disse que isso é amor? Eu nunca amei ninguém, como posso ter certeza q sinto amor por ele?

Ela fechou a cara, a irmã não ligou.

-Você nunca amou.. Mas eu já... e eu sei o que você ta sentindo.. E isso é amor e pronto.

-Humpf.. Quieta, você não sabe de nada Mira Black...

-Certo, vamos dormir que a gente ganha mais então... maninha...

Tentaram, mas não conseguiram dormir direito. A noite foi bastante agitada para as duas. A manhã chegou e pequenos raios de sol entravam pelas frestas das cortinas da enfermaria detalhadamente branca e limpa. Um raio de luz bateu no rosto de Lyra que se virou e tentou dormir novamente, não conseguiu. "Que coisa! – pensava ela - Será que até o Sol conspira contra mim? Nem dormir eu posso?- continuou ela mal-humorada".

Sentou-se no leito e viu que Mira ainda dormia. Um sorriso sortiu nos lábios vermelhos da menina e ela desceu da cama e chegou bem perto da irmã... Pegou seu "despertador" , uma bolinha azul , onde logo surgiu uma boca. Ela colocou o despertador no ouvido da irmã.

–Acorda desleixada! Que preguiça hein? Vai logo preguiçosa levanta e vai estudar!- berrava a bolinha.

- Ah não Lyra! Eu não acredito! – gritou Mira jogando um travesseiro na irmã - Mais que coisa menina!

A enfermeira ouviu a gritaria e olhou feio para Mira que ruboresceu e tornou a falar mais baixo:

- Você não tem jeito, né sua diaba? – perguntou ela, o mal-humor esbanjando na voz.

Lyra riu deliciada da fúria da irmã... o que ela não faria para Ter esse gosto todos os dias de sua vida.

– Ihhh que estresse Mira, pra que isso tudo? – perguntou Lyra com uma voz cinicamente doce.

- Bahhh! Quieta Lyra!- disse a menina enfiando o travesseiro no rosto da irmã.

* * *

Shaula chegara cedo ao café da manhã. Nem havia se dado ao trabalho de vir visitar as irmãs na noite anterior pois sabia que madame Pomfrey não a deixaria entrar naquela enfermaria nem por 100 galeões.

A visista a biblioteca na noite anterior lhe rendera boas informações, tanto que achou mais do que necessário seguir para o corujal, antes de voltar para seu dormitório. Quando acordou (se é que se pode dizer que dormiu), foi direto para sua mesa tomar o café, mesmo que não sentisse o menos vestígio de fome.

Ann ainda dormia, logo ela não tinha ninguém para conversar naquela manhã e, sinceramente, não fazia muita questão do mesmo. - Shaula... – a voz calma de Ronaldo Mcmillan arrancou lhe das nuvens com um baque. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de abri-los e encara-lo com a expressão mais calma que conseguiu.

- Hmm, bom dia.

- Bom dia. – ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele continuou atropelando as palavras – Eu sei que deve estar cansada e preocupada com suas irmãs por causa do que aconteceu ontem, mas... Bom, você me ajudou. Se precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo. – e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu não vou precisar da sua ajuda. – disse com frieza, deixando de encara-lo e preferindo olhar seu prato. No entanto, voltou a trás... ele não tinha culpa de gostar da melhor amiga dela. Então, completou com a voz rouca – Mas, obrigada.

- De nada. – e saiu apressado para sua mesa. Ela soltou um suspiro fraco, até que finalmente uma coruja largou um pedaço de papel na sua frente, abriu leu as míseras linhas e levantou-se rapidamente. Graças a Merlin alguma coisa boa ia acontecer.


	6. Preocupação de irmãs

**Capítulo V**

**Preocupação de irmãs**

Serpens acordou totalmente dolorida, não era para menos, aquele chão da enfermaria além de frio era totalmente duro.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes para se acostumar a claridade, que apesar de tudo não era muita.

-Sarin, Adara, Lynx, Andy e Rana... – disse mal-humorada por causa da dor - **Acordem!**

As meninas se levantaram esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

-E então, agora nós já podemos entrar Serpens? – perguntou Adara também mal-humorada.

-Não sei... Tem que ver com a Madame Pomfrey.

Lynx abriu a porta e ficou rindo da cena que viu. Mira enfiava o travesseiro na cara de Lyra, e esta lhe puxava os cabelos enquanto Madame Pomfrey cochilava em sua sala.

As outras irmãs entraram pé ante pé, a maioria segurando as gargalhadas para não acordar a enfermeira. Mira e Lyra brigando sempre fora algo cômico de se ver.

Andy, que não gostava de brigas foi até as duas tentar acabar com a discussão.

- Agora, CHEGA!

Ela era bem menor que as duas e acabou sendo atingida por um dos travesseiros quando se meteu no meio das duas querendo apartar a briga.

- Saí daí, Andy! – Rana disse entre risos, observando Adara e Sarin demonstrarem estar entediadas e logo se entreolharem.

- Estuporo? – Sarin murmurou.

-Claro que sim, disse Serpens puxando a própria varinha.

-Hmm, ia ser engraçado, - respondeu Adara - mas precisamos de informações, meninas. A estuporação fica para a próxima.

Serpens bufou inconformada por não poder dar o troco em Lyra.

- Ah, deixa eu estuporar, vai, o que custa! – Lynx que havia deixado a briga de lado falou.

- Se enxerga pirralha! – Adara logo a cortou, antes de dar uma risada fria como pedra de gelo. – Você é incapaz de produzir qualquer feitiço com perfeição, ainda mais um estupore.

- Adara, quer ver se eu consigo ou não estuporar alguém? – Lynx sibilou ameaçadoramente rangendo os dentes e apalpando a varinha em seu bolso.

Serpens sorriu maliciosamente com a briga.

- Ninguém vai estuporar ninguém. – Sarin logo veio para estragar a situação. Virou-se para as mais velhas – Parem com isso... JÁ!

Lyra e Mira, incrivelmente pararam de brigar, obedecendo a irmã que sorriu satisfeita.

Sentaram-se em suas camas, ajeitando os cabelos.

Serpens, Lynx, Adara e Sarin correram para Lyra perguntar o que estava acontecendo, tendo o cuidado claro de esconder a preocupação que inexistente. Rana e Andy, no entanto, começaram a abraçar Mira demonstrando um afeto vergonhoso para uma Black (pelo menos, assim achava Lyra).

Três toques seguidos na porta chamou a atenção das garotas. O rosto sardento de Will apareceu na porta com um sorriso. Serpens se amaldiçoou por não ter trancado a porta, afinal não os queria ali, nem se dera o trabalho de acorda-los também.

James entrou atrás do ruivo, que olhava para a enfermeira.

- Não tem risco dela acordar?

- Não. – Rana disse gesticulando com as mãos – Ela parece ter sono pesado.

Will foi logo chegando em mira e dando-lhe um abraço.

– Tá tudo bem com você, Mi? – perguntou ele carinhosamente enquanto mexia nos cabelos escorridos da garota.

– Tá sim, Will! – disse a garota com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Mira estava adorando o cuidado do rapaz.

James olhou para Lyra, ela encontrava-se olhando para o teto pensativa enquanto as irmãs iam até Mira com uma fingida preocupação nos olhos. Ele se aproximou da cama da garota. Ela fingiu não notar sua presença e continuou a olhar para o teto no seu jeito imperturbável e arrogante de sempre.

– Lyra, você está bem? – perguntou ele tentando olha-la nos olhos, porem a garota não parecia querer isso pois fixava os olhos em todos os pontos, menos nos olhos dele.

- Estou bem, Potter – disse ela no seu tom frio habitual- tão bem que acho que já posso sair dessa enfermaria. –continuou ela entediada- Aliás, eu não acho, eu VOU sair daqui.

Levantou-se e quando o garoto ia segurar-lhe ela virou e lhe deu um olhar letal.

- E não se atreva a me seguir- disse num tom de voz intimidado- Dessa vez eu não vou lhe perdoar e não te azarar.

Dizendo isso a garota levantou-se para sair da enfermaria, mas não conseguiu.

-Negativo mocinha! - era a enfermeira que barrava a passagem da garota - Já pra cama!

Lyra fez cara feita e levantou o dedo pra responder, mas Madame Pomfrey a agarrou pelo braço e puxou-a de volta ao seu leito.

-Vocês estão pensando o que? Que isso é brincadeira é? Vocês têm idéia do que inspiraram naquela sala?

Uma onda de preocupação passou por todas as irmãs (mesmo que algumas morressem antes de adimitor que se preocupavam).

-Se eu não soubesse o quão letal pode ser essa fumaça eu até acreditaria no que estão dizendo de vocês duas por ai, sabe...

-Dizendo de nós duas? O que estão dizendo de nós duas? - perguntou Mira olhando da enfermeira para Will e de Will para James.

-Err, bem... Não sabemos... - disse o ruivo - A gente não voltou pro salão comunal ainda.

Ela olhou para as irmãs que também deram de ombros.

-Nenhuma de nós voltou... - disse Rana, levando uma cotovelada de Sarin em seguida.

-Cala a boca pirralha...

-Como não voltaram? - perguntou Lyra - A onde vocês dormiram?

James soltou um riso da cara encabulada das irmãs sonserianas, até parece que haviam feito a pior das coisas possíveis.

-Todos nós dormimos na porta da enfermaria. - disse ele - Estávamos preocupados.

Mira sorriu para as garotas de veste verde e prata.

-Jura?

-Estávamos não! - disse Serpentes - ELES estavam! Nós só... Nós só...

-Não queríamos deixa-las sozinha com eles... - disse Adara.

-Ah... Sei... - Mira fez cara de quem não acreditava nem um pouco na desculpa esfarrapada da outra – Eles são super perigosos...

Lyra acabou rindo também quando percebeu que as irmãs não tinham como sair daquela _"saia justa". _

-Vocês são patéticas... - completou - Se mamãe as visse agora...

-O que eu faria Lyra querida?

-Mãe! - gritaram todas em unissom ao reconhecerem a voz fina e autoritária de Bellatrix Black que entrara na enfermaria acompanhada de Shaula, a irmã corvinal delas e do marido, que trazia o irmão caçula nos braços.

-Muito bem! O que vocês andaram aprontando dessa vez? - perguntou num sorriso o homem se aproximando do grupo.

-Nada pai... Por incrível que pareça a gente não aprontou nada... - disse Mira enquanto recebia um beijo na testa do pai, depois do irmão.

Bom, claro que sua mãe não era chegada a esse tipo de amabilidades, por isso se contentou em receber um leve afago no braço.

Lyra recebeu os mesmos cumprimentos, apesar de fazer cara feia a cada beijo do irmão (que como sabia que ela não gostava, pulou na cama e ficou meia hora a lambuzando com beijinhos estalados).

Sirius ainda cumprimentou Will e James, perguntou sobre os pais e as famílias dos dois, até que finalmente pediu licença a eles para que a família pudesse conversar sozinha.

-Muito bem... - falou Bellatrix se sentando ao lado de Lyra - agora que estamos... - ela ia falar algum insulto contra os Weasleys, ia sim, Mira tinha certeza disso... Mas o olhar de Sirius a fez saltar essa parte, com toda a classe, claro - ...sozinhos, digam o que aconteceu...

-Bem mãe... – disse Lyra torcendo as mãos - Eu e a Mira estávamos lá na frente do livro conversando sobre umas coisas _totalmente sem importância_ que aconteceram - frisou ela - e depois uma fumaça começou a subir e eu só me lembro de ter visto a Mira cair.

-Sim minha filha, mas você não viu nada? - continuou Sirius - Nenhum vulto, sombra, nenhum rosto?

Lyra acenou a cabeça negativamente.

- E você Mira, viu algo?

A menina forçou a mente para ver se lembrava de algo. O máximo que conseguiu foi recordar que o cheiro da fumaça lembrava eucalipto... E... E... Mais nada...

Acenou a cabeça negativamente também.

- Não pai. Só me lembro que a fumaça tinha cheiro de eucalipto.

O pai e a mãe trocaram um olhar significante, mas não comentaram nada com as filhas.

As meninas não sabiam, mas o Ministério da Magia estava totalmente abalado com o roubo daquele livro.

Anos atrás ele havia sido apreendido, e a velha Úrsula Black só não havia sido presa porque vinha de uma família rica e tradicional, além de ser muito amiga do Ministro da Magia na época. Se não fosse o depoimento do diretor sobre a total impossibilidade de qualquer uma delas ter pego o livro com o grau de proteção que o cercava, certamente elas estariam encrencadas com o Ministério.

E era realmente difícil de acreditar que outra pessoa se desse ao trabalho de pagá-lo. Muitos o queriam, isso era verdade, mas o problema era que somente um Black poderia abri-lo.

- Droga, quem ia querer aquele livro idiota? - resmungou Sirius enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro

-Qualquer um querido. - disse a mulher - E você sabe disso.

O pai olhou com uma expressão carrancuda que pouco usava para todas as filhas.

-Espero sinceramente que não tenha sido nenhuma de vocês...

-Nós pai? - disse Serpens fingindo-se ofendida - Da onde o senhor tirou essa idéia absurda?

-Desce desse palco Serpens, eu conheço as minhas filhas, e esposa, muito bem. Sei que algumas de vocês adorariam ter esse livro de volta a família.

-Pra falar a verdade a gente tava planejando pegar ele sim.. - disse Lyra, que não se preocupou nem um pouco com a cara de bravo de Sirius, do lado de sua mãe ele não se atreveria a fazer muito mais do que olhar feio - Mas alguém chegou na nossa frente...

-Então vocês merecem dois castigos... Um por pensarem em fazer isso e outro por deixarem que alguém fizesse antes de vocês. - resmungou o pai arrancando risos das que não era sonserinas.

-Na segunda parte o seu pai tem razão... - disse a mãe - Mas a pergunta é... Se não foram vocês, quem foi então?

-Não sabemos mãe. - disse Mira - Mas como a senhora mesmo disse, qualquer um ia querer esse livro né...

-Mas não é qualquer um que pode usa-lo... - murmurou Sirius, com um ar mais preocupado ainda (se é que isso era possível).

-Como assim? - perguntou Shaula, finalmente abrindo a boca.

-Sua avó era muito perspicaz, Shaula. Por isso acrescentou um feitiço assim que recebeu o livro. Só um Black pode abri-lo... - disse Bellatrix.

Houve um longo silêncio, a mãe se levantou e caminhou altiva até o lado do marido.

-O que significa, que se não foram vocês mesmo... É melhor tomarem muito cuidado. - concluiu a mulher.

* * *

Sirius e Bellatrix deixaram a Enfermaria algum tempo depois, desejando melhora às filhas, embora ainda muito sérios. 

-Então quem foi?- Lyra falou com raiva.- Qual de vocês roubou a porcaria do livro?

-Nenhuma de nós!- Sarin falou parecendo muito ofendida

-Seja lá quem foi precisamos descobrir rápido... – disse Mira, séria demais para as outras ousarem discordar.

- Existe... Existe uma coisa... Ou melhor, alguém... - Adara falou nervosa, o que os pais falaram deixaras todas as filhas assustadas, embora nenhuma delas admitisse.

-Desembucha logo!- Lyra falou ríspida

-...Tem uma pessoa que pode ajudar. – disse, tão rápido que quase não se pode perceber a separação das palavras – Alguém aqui e lembra da irmã do Avery?

-Eu lembro, - falou Serpens - Ela é da lufa-lufa, certo?

-Certo... Bom, quando estivemos na Enfermaria outro dia, eu e a Sarin, ouvimos Madame Promfrey conversado com ela, tinha desmaiado ou algo assim.

-E daí?- Lyra perguntou já irritada.

-Ela desmaiou porque teve uma visão...

-Que tipo de visão? – perguntou Shaula com interesse.

-Ela tem _A Visão_. – completou Sarin sem muito entusiasmo – Adara acha que por isso ela pode ter...

-...Como ver quem foi?- perguntou Andie, toda animada.

-É, isso... Mas vocês sabem... Adara é louca, gente. - Sarin disse pausamente antes de uma risada debochada. A gêmea lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

-Acho que na situação que estamos não podemos nos dar ao luxo de não averiguar qualquer coisa, Sarin. – disse Mira – Vamos averiguar essa possibilidade, Adara... Mais alguma idéia, gente?

Shaula levantou da ponta da cama onde estava sentada e se pois a caminhar de um lado para o outro pensativa.

-Bom, papai e mamãe disseram que a vovó jogou um feitiço no livro que só permitia que um Black o abrisse, certo... Imagino que ela estivesse preocupada em não deixar o livro cair nas mãos de um nascido trouxa.

-Um "_sangue ruim" _você quer dizer, Shaula. – alfinetou Serpens. A mais velha não lhe deu atenção.

-Provavelmente a magia detecta pessoas com sangue Black...

-E daí, Mosca? Não to te entendendo.

-No dia em que você entender o que eu quero dizer de primeira, Aranha querida, eu realmente vou ficar preocupada... O que estou querendo dizer é que a vovó queria que Black de sangue pudessem abrir o livro, não necessariamente Black de nome... Agora você compreende?

O grupo permaneceu calado por alguns segundos.

-Um bastardo? Ou bastarda? É isso que está querendo dizer? – Lyra piscou os olhos claros com curiosidade.

-Dããã!

-Mais de quem? – perguntou Rana – Do papai?

-Pelo bem dele e do tal bastardo espero que não... – falou Lynx – Mamãe mataria eles.

-Que tal do vovô? – perguntou Andy.

-Por favor, você já viu a foto dele? Ele era horrível... Tá, não exatamente horrível, mas tem uma cara de retardado que francamente, quem se casaria com ele?

-Uma mulher interesseira igual a você, Serpens. - rosnou Sarin.

-Hmm, é verdade. Não tinha pensado nisso.

-Oh, você já pensou em alguma vez na vida? - Adara alfinetou.

-Quietas as três! Não é hora para brigas.

-Mira tem razão. - concordou Shaula. – Além disso, temos que considerar toas às hipóteses, se o vovô teve algum bastardo ele e seus descendentes teriam sangue Black e conseqüentemente poderiam abrir o livro, não é?

-Não sei porque, mas eu duvido muito que a vovó não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade também, Shaula... – disse Lyra – E duvido que ela tenha deixado alguma brecha para que isso acontecesse. O que acha Mira?

-Não sei... Daquela velha maluca eu espero qualquer coisa.

As meninas continuaram a discutir na maior animação sobre o caso, mas Madame Pomfrey logo se irritou com o barulho e pediu para que todas saíssem da ala hospitalar.

As garotas saíram resmungando e foram para o Salão Comunal.

Ao chegarem para o café, se dirigiram para suas respectivas mesas. Era um sábado ensolarado, portanto não havia aula, e poderiam aproveitar o dia inteiro discutindo as opções que tinham.

-Só pode ser essa a explicação - dizia Adara gesticulando com as mãos impacientemente – Vovô teve um bastardo...

-Não tem outra alternativa, se não fomos nenhuma de nós que pegamos, só pode haver outros descendentes.

Depois de comer o grupo decidiu seguir para o jardim, para ficarem mais a vontade falando sobre o assunto.

Rana, que estava mais à vontade já que nenhuma das irmãs não tinha implicado com ela ainda, decidiu falar.

-Gente, e se tentassemos falar com a irmã do Avery? Ela festa no 5º ano, a Shaula pode puxar alguma conversa com ela...

Andie soltou uma exclamação de apoio na hora.

-Bom, não me importo de falar com a garota, não tenho nada contra com lufos ! – disse Shaula.

-Claro que não tem nada contra lufos, Shaula. Você já dormiu com um! - comentou Serpens maliciosamente. - Se papai sabe da história, hein?

-Ah, cala a boca, formiga! - Shaula rosnou levemente corada. E voltando ao estado normal, disse -

Então, pode ser eu?

-Acho melhor não. - Sarin murmurou, enrugando a testa, pensando - Você é uma péssima pessoa quando o assunto é esse. Deixa que eu cuido da garota. - um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela.

-De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou permitir que uma de vocês fiquem encarregadas disso. - Andy protestou.

A outra o olhou de lado.

-Desde quando você permite ou não permite algo aqui?

-Você só vai se for com a Shaula, Sarin. Tem que ter alguém de confiança.

Todas olharam supresas para a jovem Andie, sabiam bem que haveria um preço (enorme) desafiar assim Sarin.

-Está dizendo que eu não sou de confiança, pirralha? - perguntou pausadamente.

-Estou sim. – rosnou Andy - Você é uma Sonserina e eu não confio em sonserinas, vocês traem !

-Pera aí bastarda! - disse Serpens nervosa - Se for pra ficar ofendendo, faça tudo sozinha!

-Ué, mas ela só esta falando a verdade! – alfinetou Rana.

Shaula soltou um suspiro de tédio.

- Dá pra parar? - perguntou - Nossas irmãs e NÓS mesmas estamos sendo acusadas de roubo de uma coisa valiosa e vocês brigando? Por Merlim!

-Shaula tem toda razão ! – falou Lynx, finalmente - Temos que descobrir onde está aquela porcaria de livro logo, se não quem vai levar a culpa somos nos. Por isso, parem de discutir besteiras.

- Não enche, pirralha! – grunhiu Serpens sem esconder seu mal humor - Se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui.

- Onde vai, Serpens? - Rana perguntou ao ver a irmã ajeitar os cabelos.

-Não te interessa.

Rana abriu a boca para falar, mas Serpens já se levantara e caminhava para a saída.

As demais irmãs se entreolharam, em silêncio, até se darem conta que não havia muito mais o que discutirem na verdade.

- Eu vou sair um pouco. – disse Andy, percebendo que estava atrasada.

Sarin soltou um risinho abafado.

-Vai se enconrar com o Potter Júnior, não é mesmo?

-Desde quando lhe devo satisfações, hein, Sarin!

-Pelo amor de Merlin! Vocês não vaão começar tudo de novo ! - chiou Shaula, já sentindo falta das irmãs mais velhas – Quer saber, quem vai embora sou eu. Cansei de ouvir vocês brigarem!

- Um minuto, Shaula. - interrompeu Sarin irritada por ter que faze-lo, a corvinal a encarou com um misto de raiva e curiosidade nos olhos.

-Que foi?

-Nós... Humm... temos que traçar o plano.

-"_Traçar um plano" _– Lynx caiu na gargalhada – Que coisa mais piegas, Sarin.

-Vai pro inferno, Lynx! – gritou a outra.

-Não vai não, Lynx. - Adara murmurou irônica. – Se você for vai acabar encontrando a Sarin por lá!

As demais não resistiram e começaram a rir também.

-Ah, não da para conversar com vocês.

-Ta, bom Sarin, desculpa... – disse Shaula – O que está pensando em fazer?

-Chegar logo na "vítima"...

-Hmm, a vitima é a tal da Avery? - Rana perguntou marotamente.

-Não, sua burra! É a Mcgonagall! - ironizou Sarin.

- Ah... - Rana exclamou numa falsa inocência - Porque se fosse a Avery, ela está logo ali...

As outras giraram a cabeça juntas para encararem um grupo de alunos da lufa-lufa que sentavam ali perto.

Shaula e a Sarin se entreolharam e com um gesto de cumplicidade se levantaram, prontas para começar o plano.

As duas se aproximaram vagarosamente que as olhou estranhamente, não era comum ver as Black com alguém da casa deles, já que nenhuma pertencia a Lufa-Lufa, principalmente as da Sonserina, como a tal da Sarin Black.

- Er... Oi Anne... - disse Shaula acenando totalmente desajeitada para a menina dos olhos azuis - Er.. ahn.. será que eu poderia falar com você?  
As duas estavam se sentindo verdadeiros Ets com os olhares dos amigos da Avery.

-Tudo bem.

Ela se levantou e seguiu Sarin e Shaula, se afastando alguns passos do grupo.

-Bom... Eu não gosto de ficar enrolando, Anne, nem sei fazer isso direito... Então vou direto ao assunto, ok. – a menina acenou concordando - É que sabemos que você tem a Visão. Queríamos saber se você pode nós ajudar a descobrir quem roubou o livro.-Livro?

Sarin fez cara de entediada.

-O Livro das Sombras... Que foi roubado, você sabe muito bem do que estamos falando... ai! – Shaula deu-lhe uma cotovelada para que parasse de ser grossa com a garota.

-Sabemos que estão pensando que fomos nós. – continuou a mais velha – Precisamos de ajuda para provarmos que não. Será que você não andou vendo algo que poderia nos ajudar a descobrir quem foi?

A menina encarou as duas Black com um misto de desespero no olhar. Não gostava de se relembrar daquele assunto. Dava-lhe ânsias.

- Eu... Eu não vi muito bem... - disse Anne com um fiapo de voz - Mas... Era um rapaz... Um rapaz jovem...- continuou ela realmente fazendo força para se lembrar da visão que ela havia tido.

-Oh... que grande ajuda... - murmurou Sarin em tom irônico no ouvido da irmã.

Shaula deu-lhe outro cutucão nas costelas.

-Ahn... É tudo que consegue lembrar? – a menina fez que sim, parecendo triste por não ter sido de grande ajuda – Obrigada, Anne... - disse Shaula com uma voz desapontada.

Anne olhou para baixo também desapontada, queria poder ter ajudado as garotas.

As Black voltaram para perto das irmãs chateadas.

- E ai, o que deu? - perguntou Andie torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Nada.. - respondeu Shaula desanimada - Ela só disse que vira um rapaz novo.

-O que é muito pouco comum por aqui, não? – alfinetou Adara – Inútil, mas também, quando é que uma lufa presta para alguma coisa? De quem foi essa idéia idiota afinal?

-Sua... – disse Shaula, arrancando risos de Andy e Rana.

Adara olhou a irmã irritada, mas não respondeu, saiu batendo o pé. Sarin deu de ombros e acabou a acompanhando, Lynx também.

Sendo assim sobraram somente Shaula com as pequenas grifinórias.

-Bem um garoto novo... - Rana disse – Não deve ser tão difícil achar assim...

- Raninha querida. - disse Andy sarcástica, não costumava usar aquele tom com Rana, nem com ninguém era verdade, mas já estava cansada daquela hitória - Você sabe quantos garotos "mais novos" existem em Howgarts? MILHÕES!

- E os que não tem pai? - Rana disse confiante.

Shaula parecia ponderar o que ela falara.

-É uma hipótese, mas pode não adiantar... A mãe poderia ter se casar com outro homem...

-A gente ao menos podia tentar... – disse Andie, mais animada com a idéia de Rana.

Shaula encarou as duas por um momento, tanta vivacidade e confiança, elas sempre procuravam soluções e não problemas como as demais.

-É, podemos tentar... – acabou por dizer.

Rana deu um sorriso mais confiante.

* * *

Foi difícil convencer a todas, depois que Lyra e Mira receberam alta precisaram de pelo mesmo mais três reuniões para chegarem ao consenso de que aquela era uma idéia a ser investigada também. 

Inevitavelmente as irmãs tinham que apelar para qualquer chance de descobrir sobre a família de qualquer garoto de Hogwarts, mas logicamente tinham seus probleminhas

Rana era a que estava tendo mais facilidade. Era novata e não conhecia muito bem as pessoas, então podia simplesmente chegar e perguntar fingindo estar apenas curiosa.

Shaula tinha decidido ouvir umas conversas por ai, afinal, não podia sair perguntando logo de cara. Além disso tinha que ter sorte, as pessoas não sairiam por ai falar de suas famílias justo quando ela queria ouvir. Mas como ela não era tão impopular quanto algumas irmãs, podia puxar o assunto de vez em quando.

Mira e Andy não estavam adotando planos muito diferentes dos de Shaula, mas passado alguns dias elas não tinham descoberto nada.

Já as sonserinas se recusaram a se _"socializar"_ com qualquer um que não fosse sonserino, no começo. Mas foram obrigadas a aceitar, devido à acusação das outras irmãs que elas estavam sendo covardes.

-Afff! Isso tá sendo mais difícil do que eu imaginei! - exclamou Sarin, se esparramando numa poltrona na sala comunal, certa tarde.

-Malditos idiotas... Porque simplesmente não falam o que queremos saber, heim? - murmurou Lynx, olhando os demais companheiros de casa com raiva.

-Nao seja burra! Ate parece que todos atendem aos seus precisos desejos e o mundo gira ao seu redor! - disse Adara dando um soquinho na cabeça de Lynx - Cai na real pirralha!

-EI! Como não pensei nisso antes! - gritou Sarin, que não tinha ouvido uma palavra da discussão das irmãs.

-Que foi?

-Deve haver algum arquivo, Adara! Sabe, um registro com as fichas de todos os alunos... É... Eles tem que ter o nome de todos pra mandar as cartas... Com certeza deve ter a origem familiar!

- Sarin! Voce pensou! Nooooooossa! - exclamou Adara com voz de deboche e um sorriso na cara.

- Tá tá, mas nós não fazemos idéia de onde fica isso, e muito menos de como podemos pegar isso. - disse Lyra sem emoção.

- É mesmo, Sarin... Você é uma burra...Voc..- disse Lynx, mas não conseguiu terminar a ultima palavra pois tinha caído de cara no chão por causa do tabefe que Sarin acabara de lhe dar.

- Ei, tive uma idéia... - disse Adara, dando um soco na mesa - Aquela mina da Visão! Ela pode ser útil. Talvés ela possa ver a onde é esse arquivo.

-Mas eu achei que a Visão era outra coisa. Vai saber se ela pode ver coisas pra nos... Coisas que não aconteceram.. Melhor, que não estão acontecendo. - disse Serpens, que (incrivelmente) estava quieta ate agora mas se ocupava em manter Lynx no chão.

- Ah, sei la... Vai saber... – concluiu Sarin – Mas se ela não souber, garanto que nossas maninhas grifas descobrem para nós.

-Pois então tratem de dar um jeito logo. - disse Lyra se levantando do circulo de Black.

-Ei, Lyra, aonde você vai? – estranhou Adara.

-Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo vocês xingarem umas as outras. – continuou ela em tom cansado - Até mais.

As irmãs olharam para Lyra com estranheza, geralmente ela era a que mais gostava de irritar, e agora estava dizendo que estava cansada de brigas, oras, essa era nova!

Sem se importar com os olhares, porém, a mais velha saiu do salão com a cabeça ainda doendo, desde que aquele beijo com James havia acontecido ela andava estranha e avoada daquela maneira.

Balançou a cabeça na esperança de afastar os pensamentos do garoto dos olhos azuis e foi na direção da biblioteca, tinha muitos deveres para fazer.

* * *

-Mas sério Will, poções não entra na minha cabeça! Não adianta, você pode falar e falar e tentar me explicar, mas simplesmente eu não vou entender isso nunca! – exclamava Mira cruzando os braços e bufando enquanto Will tentava explicar-lhe a matéria que provavelmente iria cair nos N.I.E.M's.

Lyra se aproximou da irmã silenciosamente, estava reparando como ela ficava estranha perto do ruivo pobretão Weasley.

-Mira, - disse a irmã sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar o Weasley ao lado da irmã - eu queria falar com você... A sós - cortou ela olhando friamente para Will.

Mas o rapaz só se retirou depois de uma confirmação de cabeça de Mira.

-O que você quer? – perguntou a outra fechando de cara fechada.

-Dá pra ser menos grossa?

-Não... sou sua irmã, GÊMEA, esqueceu?

Lyra balançou a mão de um lado para o outro como quem diz para deixarem a discução para lá.

-Bem... As meninas te contaram por acaso o que a Avery falou?

Mira acenou afirmativamente.

-Pois então, irmã. Elas estão tentando descobrir quem é o tal do rapaz jovem que pegou o livro... Sarin teve uma idéia... Você sabe que no colégio tem uma ficha com toda a família e vários outras coisas sobre cada aluno. Mas eu não acho que isso vá ajudar.- disse ela fracamente – Algo me diz que o tal é rapaz é órfão.

-Não acho que seja de total inutilidade isso... O problema na verdade é que NUNCA vão nos deixar aproximar dessa fichas.

- E você acha que eu não pensei nisso? – disse a outra ferozmente - Ah Mira.. pelo amor de Merlim...

As duas se viraram cada uma para um lado emburradas. Era sempre assim, sempre acabavam brigando quando tentavam conversar.

Isso resultava em alguns problemas de percepção. Por exemplo, as duas estavam tão ocupadas que nem perceberam que do outro lado da biblioteca um rapaz moreno as observava.

Ralf Lestrange, um moreno do sétimo ano da casa Sonserina. Filho do segundo casamento de Rodolpho Lestrange... Ex-marido de sua mãe.

Eles não tinham muito contato já que Bellatrix havia abandonado Rodolphus para finalmente se casar com Sirius... Sendo assim os Black e os Lestrange não podiam se consideram famílias amigas.

Por isso foi muito estranho quando o garoto levantou e andou silenciosamente até a menina dos olhos verdes e lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Olá Lyra... – disse ele com um sorriso nos lábio.

Mira virou-se para o lado com curiosidade para ver quem era o rapaz que estava conversando com a irmã.

- Lyra? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas - Quem te deu permissão para me chamar pelo primeiro nome, Lestrange? – disse ela com seu tom habitual arrogante - Aliás, quem te deu intimidade para falar comigo?

-É... Pelo que meu pai comenta, você se parece realmente com a sua mãe, arrogante e fria. - disse ele com um sorriso sedutor - Eu queria falar em particular com você, podemos dar uma volta?

-O assunto é importante?- perguntou Lyra olhando para as unhas - Porque eu não tenho tempo para ouvir besteiras.

-Muito importante, Lyra. - disse ele estampando uma expressão séria no rosto.

Ela bufou em desagrado, ele continuava a tratando informalmente, só para lhe irritar. Olhou para Mira, esperando alguma opinião e a irmã deu de ombros.

Ela acabou seguiu o garoto mesmo duvidando que ele quisesse realmente falar algo que interessasse para ela. Chegaram a um corredor que aparentava estar deserto.

-O que você quer, Lestrange? Acabe logo com isso porque eu não tenho o dia inteiro para ficar te ouvindo.

Era impressionante como ela tinha a arrogância imperturbável.

-Bem... É sobre o livro, Lyra... – a menina arregalou os olhos - É que eu sei que não foi você... Ainda ontem eu estava andando pelas masmorras e ouvi o tal do Draco Malfoy II rindo, falando que tinha se safado e ainda botado culpa em "nas idiotas"... Então, como o roubo do livro foi o acontecimento mais recente, desconfio que tenha sido ele.

Lyra encarou-o com certa descrença... Mas ele poderia estar falando a verdade... A mãe dela sempre dissera que tia Narcissa era louca por aquele livro, talvés o neto tivesse resolvido lhe fazer um agrado... Além do que... Narcisa era uma Black... sangue puro... por Merlim.

-Reunião, reunião! - gritava Lyra, gesticulando, para o grupo de irmãs grifinorias sentadas na mesa de sua casa.

-Que foi Lyra? - disse Andy olhando curiosa para a irmã.

-Fica quieta e vem logo. Eu descobri uma coisa. – falou enquanto tentava puxar a irmã pelo braço.

Mira e as demais sonserinas já a seguiam.

- Cadê a Shaula? - perguntou Serpens - Espero que não esteja se agarrando com o lufo...

-Ali! - disse Lynx, apontando para uma cabeça abaixada na mesa da corvinal - Vou lá chamar ela.

Depois de juntas, as irmãs se dirigiram para o jardim, guiadas por Lyra, que não tinha aberto a boca desde então.

O jardim era o melhor lugar para conversarem, pois eram de casas diferentes e lá não teriam bisbilhoteiros de plantão para ouvir a conversa.

-Ok, desembucha Lyra - rosnou Sarin, impaciente.

-Eu sei quem pegou o livro. - disse Lyra com uma ar superior.

-O QUE? Para de enrolar sua besta! - gritaram varias delas ao mesmo tempo.

-Foi Malfoy. Ele também tem sangue Black, lembram? A mãe dele é prima do nosso pai... E irmão da mamãe.

-Putz, é mesmo! Mas peraí... Como você sabe disso? - peruntou Shaula.

-Eu estava lá na biblioteca, ai apareceu o Ralf Lestrange. E ele começou a falar do livro e disse que ouviu o Malfoy falando que tinha se safado e botado a culpa "nas idiotas". – ela fez cara de nojo – Moleque insuportável.

-Mas como ele sabia do livro? - perguntou Adara.

-Eu sei lá... - murmurou Lyra – A escola inteira sabe, não sabe?

Mira tinha um olhar de desconfiança que só costumava dar as irmãs, por isso nenhuma das sonserianas deu muito atenção. Foi Shaula quem percebeu e perguntou o que se passava pela sua cabeça:

-É estranho... – murmurou.

-O que é estranho? – falou Lyra em tom áspero, chamando, finalmente a atenção de todas – Ta achando que eu to mentindo é?

-Não disse isso... – respondeu Mira, sem ligar para a voz ameaçadora da irmã - Só estou dizendo que essa história é muito estanha... Simplesmente não bate...

-Como não? – perguntou Sarin –Tem tudo haver, ele tem sangue Black, pode usar o livro... E é um cretino. – e sorriu para Serpens, parecia bem feliz em poder acusar o namorado da irmã.

-O que não tem haver é esse Lestrange ter ouvido o _Segundo_ falar sobre isso... Tudo bem que ele é um Malfoy, mas não seria idiota suficiente de comentar que roubou esse livro assim, pra qualquer um ouvir...

-Eu concordo. – falou Serpens, que não havia gostando nem um pouco de imaginar que o namorado fosse o culpado, embora não duvidasse que ele fosse capaz – O Draco não é burro...

-Eu discordo... – falou Sarin só pra fazer raiva na irmã – Pra mim ele é burro pra caramba... Afinal, namora você... – completou arrancando risos das demais.

-Cala a boca, Sarin!

-Parem com isso vocês. – disse Shaula – A gente não veio aqui pra brigar, lembram?

-Como se a gente conseguisse ficar sem brigar. – resmungou Lynx.

-Pois vamos ter que conseguir dessa vez. – falou Mira – Pelo bem de todas nós.

-Pelo seu bem, não é, Mira? - Adara alfinetou com seu já tão conhecido tom sarcástico - Porque o meu bem com certeza não incluiu ficar próxima de vocês.

-Não estamos satisfeitas em agüentar vocês também. - Shaula, sempre tão paciente, murmurou em tom firme – Suas sonserinas nojentas.

-Nojentas? Nojenta é você, que dorme com um lufo! - Sarin falou visivelmente irritada.

Claro, Sarin era a mais irritante e mal humorada de todas, superando de longe até mesmo Lyra.

-Querem parar, por favor? – Andie perguntou elevando o tom de voz de modo a abafar os comentários maldosos das irmãs. - A questão aqui é se o idiota do Malfoy roubou ou não o livro.

-Idiota é você! - Serpens gritou com seus olhos negros brilhando de irritação, já se levantando pronta para arrancar os cabelos daquela peste.

-Abaixa as presas Serpens, que na minha frente você não vai fazer nada com a Andie. Entendeu bem! - gritou Mira, antes de se virar pra Adara - E quando digo NOSSO bem, é NOSSO bem mesmo... Meu, da Lyra e de vocês... Não me agrada ter que atura-las mais do que eu já tenho que atura-las em casa Adara, mas é necessário e pronto. Precisamos descobrir com quem está esse livro, porque além de estarmos sendo acusadas disso, estamos correndo perigo também.

-Que perigo? - perguntou Lynx - Ta maluca?

As três mais velhas se entreolharam.

-Você não perceberam os olhares da mamãe e do papai? - falou Lyra - Corremos perigo sim.

-É, quem estiver com aquele livro vai vir atrás da gente... - completou Shaula.


	7. Complicações Afetivas

**Capítulo VI**

**Complicações Afetivas**

-Eu concordo com a Serpens, - disse Sarin em tom malicioso, provavelmente com alguma idéia para alfinetar de novo a irmã – o Malfoy não roubou o livro, só vocês pra pensarem que foi ele...

-E porque deveríamos levar o que você fala em consideração, Sarin? – falou Lyra.

-Porque, primeiro: Ele não tem imaginação pra bolar isso; segundo: Ele AMA a Serpens apesar de não admitir, odiaria ficar sem a namorada e terceiro: Ele não é suficiente bom em poções.

Serpens teve que concordar com a Sarin, embora não gostasse que ela tivesse falado mal do seu Draco.

-Vocês acham que o Lestrange pode ter roubado então? Afinal se não foi o Segundo, ele mentiu para Lyra...

-Se liga, Mira, se o Malfoy não conseguiu, o Lestrange vai conseguir? – chiou Lynx.

-Não sei como puderam acusar o Draco. – dizia Serpens teatralmente.

-Oras Serpens, digamos que Draco Malfoy II não seja o que podemos chamar de santo, não é mesmo?- zombou Adara olhando com uma expressão duvidosa para Serpens.

-Não, mas ele não faria isso... - ia dizendo quando Andie interrompeu.

-Você quer dizer, ele não teria tanta inteligência para isso... Aquele loiro aguado...

Serpens bufou raivosamente e encarou a irmã com um olhar fatal.

-Vão a merda, vocês! - Serpens resmungou com extrema raiva, se levantando. - Não foi o Draco! Eu sei que não foi! E vocês vão perder seu precioso tempo investigando ele, suas burras! Mas, quem se importa? Eu não, pelo menos. Quero que vocês quebrem a cara de uma vez. Enquanto vocês investigam alguém que eu SEI que não tem culpa, o culpado está aí solto e nós estamos em perigo.

-A Serpens tem razão nesse ponto. – disse Rana dando um sorriso fraco para a irmã de modo a apoiá-la.

A mais velha, no entanto, o ignorou totalmente, achando a irmã imensamente besta em pensar que ela, Serpens Black, precisava do apoio de uma Grifinória. Não, ela era superior a isso.

-Sinceramente, não vou mais perder meu tempo com discussõezinhas inúteis com essa, já me cansei. - disse Lyra se levantando e arrumando as vestes - Entre ficar correndo perigo e ter que agüentar o showzinho de vocês, eu prefiro correr perigo - disse com sua arrogância voltando a tona - agora se me dão licença.

-Espera, Lyra, precisamos descobrir juntas... – falou Andie.

-Quem escolheu você como líder, pirralha? - Sarin olhou com desprezo pra irmã - Mas, Lyra, você vai ajudar ou não? É seu pescoço que tá em jogo mesmo.

Mira olhou pra irmãs, alguém tinha que acabar com aquela discussão ou, pelos olhares das duas, Lyra e Sarin iam acabar duelado. E a última coisa que precisavam era que as irmãs brigassem.

-Gente, por que não podemos resolver isso primeiro, depois vocês se matam ok?

-Mira, a pacificadora... - Adara e Serpens zombaram.

-Pra mim chega! - Lyra falou se dirigindo e saiu andando de volta ao castelo, sem prestar atenção direito no caminho, a raiva era maior.

Acabou trombando com um garoto.

Ela fechou os olhos tentando buscar paciência em algum lugar de seu ser. Abriu os olhos pronta para dar um olhar mortal para o idiota que havia trombado com ela.

-Ah, é você.

Ele riu desajeitadamente, coçando a nuca de um jeito que ela considerou ridiculo.

-Saia da minha frente, seu boçal! - resmungou grosseiramente, seus verdes e inexpressivos olhos o perfurando.

-É, Lyra, como vai?- Ele perguntou normalmente, querendo ignorar que ela lhe lançava de novo um daqueles olhares mortas.

-O que você quer, Potter? - ela perguntou irritada -A Mira tá lá perto do lago com as outras.

-Quem te disse que eu quero falar com a Mira?- ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Quer falar com quem então? Ela tão todas lá, agora me deixa passar, anda.

-Eu quer falar com você.

A garota começou a gargalhar da cara do garoto.

-Você, falar comigo? -disse ela em meio as gargalhadas, os olhos lacrimosos - Acho que nós não temos absolutamente nada para falar que não seja da monitoria, e eu não acho que um domingo seja o melhor dia para discutir isso Potter, então, até mais.

Ia se retirar de lá quando James segurou-a pelo braço.

-Sério Lyra, vem aqui, eu preciso falar com você.

-Mas eu não preciso e eu não quero falar com você. - sibilou de forma a deixar tudo bem claro.

Quem diabos Potter achava que era para intimida-la daquele jeito? Ele era apenas James Potter, um grifinorio imbecil que se achava o máximo. E ela era Lyra Black e Lyra Black não é intimidada por Potter e muito menos por Grifinórios estupidos.

-Quando você vai deixar de ser idiota e me escutar?- ele falou com raiva, Lyra era a única que conseguia tira-lo do sério.

-Quem você pensa que é pra me julgar? Você não é nada, você nem me conhece! - ela falou com a mesma intensidade de raiva.

-Te conheço melhor do que você pensa, Lyra Black! – disse o rapaz a beijando em seguida.

Dessa vez a garota não deixou-se levar pelo beijo maravilhoso do garoto. Ela estava gostando, não podia negar que a cada toque do garoto sentia arrepiar-se, mas não ali, por Merlim, não na frente de todos.

O empurrou com toda a força que tinha e encarou-o com uma raiva que nunca havia sido vista nela.

-Eu te odeio... seu verme! - sibilou ela em sua voz letal.

Saiu correndo e entrou no castelo em direção as masmorras. Ele estava começando a controla-la...

Como podia tê-la beijado de novo? Como isso havia acontecido? Céus! Isso estava errado! Estava tudo errado...

Cadê a Lyra fria? Cadê a Lyra indiferente? Merlim, ela precisava acabar logo com isso... Olhou para os lados como se algo ali pudesse ajuda-la, olhou para Ralf Lestrange... Seu olhos verdes brilharam de malícia.. Aí estava a solução .

Com sua melhor pose, seu melhor sorriso malicioso e com seu melhor tom do voz possivel, se aproximou dele:

-Ralf... - começou com uma doçura irreconhecível, a sempre grosseira sonserina, aquela anti social de carteirinha, aquela que não hesitava em rir dos mais fracos - Eu estava pensando, agora que eu percebi, você é tão... lindo... E inteligente. Acho que eu estou... ah... Estou gostando de ficar com você. - Lyra falou com a sua melhor voz.

-Tem certeza,Lyra? - ele falou sorrindo.

Ela fez que sim.

-Tenho. – falou, pensando em como se vingaria de James - Er, eu também gosto muito de você...

Ele esticou a cabeça na direção da boca dela, pretendia começar a beija-la.

-Aqui não Ralf, que tal lá nos jardins?

Lógico que o rapaz aceitou sem problemas. Os dois caminharam rumo aos jardins e se sentaram de frente ao lago, onde Lyra se certificou estarem bem visíveis para James, que estava parado junto as suas irmãs, ainda, conversando com Mira.

Agora ele ia ver...

Sentiu os lábios quentes do garoto roçando suavemente sobre os seus, a língua do rapaz entrou em sua boca e começou a explora-la. O beijo estava bom, sim estava, mas ela não podia mentir, o de Potter era melhor.

Sentiu as mãos do garoto buscarem sua cintura, acariciando de leve sua pele sedosa e fria.

Fria sim, pois ela não se sentia quente ali, beijando aquele garoto. Não, só se sentia quente beijando Potter... Mas, era impossível! Tinha que sentir nojo, afinal ele era Potter e Potters são desprezíveis.

A alguns metros dela, alheio aos seus pensamentos mas não as suas ações, James não conseguiu desviar os olhos quando viu Lyra beijando Lestrange.

Sentiu um ciúmes maior do que o que conseguiria expressar, tinha vontade de ir lá e agarra-la, tirá-la dos braços do sonserino.

Já não prestava atenção no que Mira ou outra das irmãs Blacks estava falando. Só conseguia olhar aquela cena, mas se Lyra queria mesmo Lestrange que ficasse com ele, não ia ficar o seu último ano correndo atrás de Lyra Black , ela ficava com ele ou com o panaca do Lestrange.

-James, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Mira ao amigo, até que seus olhos encontraram a imagem que James "apreciava".

Sentiu raiva da irmã, mas assim mesmo tentou consertar a situação.

-Ela gosta de você.

-Nossa, eu to vendo como ela gosta de mim... – zombou James, sem olhar para a amiga – Se ela gosta de mim porque ta beijando aquele cara heim?

Mira deu de ombros.

-Ela é só idiota o suficiente pra achar que beijando outro cara vai esquecer você... E quem se apaixonou por uma idiota foi você, não eu... – disse numa voz tão ríspida quanto a dele.

As meninas à volta pareciam não perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ainda discutiam possibilidades e suspeitos sem ligar para o que os dois conversavam, ou para a cena que Lyra protagonizava mais adiante.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Eu detesto gostar dela sabia... É tão... Tão...

-Cansativo. – completou a amiga – Quando você acha que conseguiu dar um passo pra frente ela da dois pra trás... – ele fez que sim – É, eu sei... Sempre foi assim... A Lyra é uma medrosa, isso sim... tem medo do que sente por você.

Ele voltou a olhar o casal mais adiante.

-Mas parece que não tem medo daquele Lestrange...

-Claro que não... Ali ela tem o controle de si mesma... Com você não.

Ele a olhou cansado, Mira nunca o vira daquele jeito, mas podia imaginar o que era ver a garota que gostava desde criança beijando outro. Não que Lyra nunca tivesse ficado com ninguém antes, mas por acasos do destino James nunca presenciou o fato.

E não terá presenciado se ela não tivesse armado pra acontecer, e era exatamente por isso que Mira estava irritadíssima com a irmã gêmea, parecia que Lyra não tinha noção de quanto aquele ato bobo magoava.

Mas ela tinha, e muito, porque foram várias as vezes que ela teve que ver Will beijando outras garotas,e pior, trata-las bem, sem demonstrar que na verdade queria voar no pescoço de cada uma e arrancar-lhe os olhos.

-O que eu faço? – perguntou o amigo, quase num sussurro.

O que ele faz? Ele tinha que perguntar isso justo pra ela?

-Não sei, James. Perguntou pra pessoa menos indicada a te dar conselhos amorosos... – o tom era de deboche, mas as palavras não, disse aquilo porque se considerava assim mesmo.

-O Will diz que eu tenho que fingir que ela não existe... – Mira ia concordar, talvez isso adiantasse mesmo, mas o complemento da frase a deixou sem ar – Ele disse que isso adiantou muito com a prima dele sabe...

-Com a prima dele?

-É, a tal da Manoela... Você conhece, Mira, a Malfoy...

-Ah, sim. Eles, aha... Ficaram juntos já?

James fez que sim enquanto olhava aliviado pro beijo mais adiante que finalmente parecia ter acabado. Nem percebeu que a cor do rosto da amiga desaparecera por completo.

-Acha que ia adiantar? – perguntou, voltando a olha-la – Mira... Mira você ta legal?

-Ahã, to. To sim... Eu realmente não sei o que você deve fazer James... Me da licença.  
Ela virou-se e seguiu para o colégio, deixando um amigo estarrecido pra trás e um bando de irmãs que nem ao menos perceberam que ela se fora.

Já Lyra, parou de beijar Ralf assim que achou ser o suficiente. Lhe inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada, se levantou e atravessou os jardins com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

O que ela estava se tornando? Agarrar um cara que ela sequer se interessava, apenas para fazer ciúmes no James... Céus, aquilo era muito repugnante, até mesmo para ela... A que ponto chegara?

Isso era totalmente intolerável... Nunca iria se perdoar por isso... Não sabia o porque, mas a "vingança" não saíra como ela queria... Ela não estava se sentindo bem como pretendia...  
Foi andando vagarosamente... Iria para a biblioteca, ia ler algum livro qualquer para preencher o vazio que estava sentindo. Porque estava se sentindo daquele jeito? Tão humilhada... Tão repugnada de si mesma? Não saberia explicar... só sabia que sentia isso.

Entrou na biblioteca e pegou um livro sobre transfiguração, sua matéria favorita e sentou-se na mesa bem no canto mais escuro e mais afastado do centro da biblioteca... a única que talvez a entendesse talvez fosse para lá... era isso que ela desejava...

* * *

Ela entrou bufando salão comunal a dentro... Olhou a sua volta, com a raiva saltando-lhe pelas pupilas.

Raiva que só fez aumentar quando viu os cabelos vermelhos dele.

Parecia que ele conversava algo com o jovem Potter, tirava-lhe uma dúvida em alguma matéria, mas a garota nem percebeu, estava ocupada demais escolhendo o que pegaria primeiro.

-Ah, Mira, pronto Junior, chegou alguém que realmente pode te ajudar, a Mira é muito melhor em...

Ele não terminou a frase, teve que desviar do vaso de margaridas amarelas que ela havia acabado de atirar contra a sua cabeça.

-Mira! O que foi! – perguntou ainda caído no chão a onde havia se jogado.

-Seu cretino! Você é um cretino, Weasley!

"_Weasley? Ela nunca o chamou assim? Nem nas cerimônias mais sérias o chamava assim_"

-Mira, o que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu que você existe! – gritava ela, tacando em seguida um novo objeto que Will não teve tempo de identificar, se espatifou na lareira antes que ele pudesse ver o que era – Aconteceu que você existe e é um cretino! Um idiota! Um burro!

Will nunca antes havia entendido tão bem o que queriam dizer quando falavam da péssimo humor dos Black, era bem verdade que a maioria das Black que conhecia eram imprevisíveis, e que todas tinham um humor oscilante demais, mas aquilo já era exagero... O que diabos ele havia feito?

Se bem que o fato de pular de um lado para o outro tentando desviar das coisas que ela lhe atirava não estava ajudando muito. Era difícil pensar naquela situação.

-Mira! Para com isso! – gritou novamente, tentando chamá-la a realidade.

-Eu paro! Paro, sim Weasley! Mas nunca! Nunca mais me dirija a palavra de novo! Finja que ao me conhece porque eu vou fazer questão de fazer o mesmo com você... – falou antes de virar as costas e sair novamente do salão comunal.

Se pudesse teria batido com o quadro também, mas a mulher gorda não tinha culpa de nada.

-Ainda bem que ela parou... – falou Will caindo cansado no sofá.

-Claro que ela parou, né. – disse Junior - não tinha mais nada pra ela tacar em você... O que você fez?

-Nada! – falou tirando os longos cabelos da cara – Eu juro que eu não fiz nada.

* * *

Mira entrou na biblioteca ainda sem acreditar que tinha feito o que fez.

Parecia absurdo pensar assim, mas a verdade é que se sentia bem mais leve... Tacou um objeto pra cada garota que ela teve que assistir ele beijar. E três pro ele ter ficado com a Malfoy, porque ela era especialmente nojenta, então merecia atenção especial.

Sorriu quando vi Lyra sentada no canto escuro da sala, fingindo que lia algo (já que era impossível ler ali). Mesmo que nunca admitisse, Lyra era a única que conseguia a confortar naquela horas. E ela precisava de conforto.. ou pelo menos esquecer que dissera para Will nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra e de que tinha medo que ele realmente cumprisse.

Ela sentou em silêncio ao lado da irmã. Por alguns segundos ficaram assim. Lyra também não estava nos seus melhores dias, podia sentir que o coração da irmã também estava apertado, como o dela, e ela sabia bem o motivo.

-No que ta pensando? – arriscou.

Lyra fez deu de ombros, ainda fingindo que lia o livro.

-Em que vestido usar no baile de formatura... - "Mentirosa" pensou Mira com um sorriso - Que cor você acha que eu devo usar?

-O vermelho realça mais.

-Eu já prefiro o verde. Realça meus olhos... – a irmã riu gostoso, sempre arranjava um jeito de lembra-la que nascera de olhos claros enquanto Mira não.

-É... Mas o vermelho realça o cabelo do Will... - suspirou "_Droga, a idéia era esquecer que ele existia Mira, lembra?"._

-Você num tem jeito, né Mira? Porque você num dá uma prensa nele?

-Porque eu sou uma Black e os Black não dão prensas em ninguém, oras! Eu não corro atrás de ninguém, eles correm atrás de mim, lembra?

-Sei...

-Foi isso q mamãe ensinou.

-Lógico. Mas pensei que você era trouxa igual a papai. – ela caiu na gargalhada.

-Papai é homem... Ele tem que correr atrás se quiser algo mesmo.

-Papai é lindo, as mulheres que correm atrás dele.

-Eu sei. Mas não foi exatamente assim com a mamãe, né... Ou seja, a que deu certo.

-Mas a mamãe é a mamãe. Você não pode comparar as mulherzinhas que o papai pegava com a mãe, Mira!

-Eu não to comparando elas... Eu to ME comparando... Da licença!

-Hahahah muito menos você!

-Ta bom, não é uma comparação... Digamos que eu estou me espelhando na mamãe. To tentando fazer a coisa certa.

-Ah. Tahhh.

-Mas fazer a coisa certa demora tanto... Aff, ele podia se tocar, tomar alguma atitude, sei lá...  
Esse negócio de ser amiguinha ta me enchendo já.

-Faça igual a mim irmã... Num dá moral... Vê como seu amiguinho Potter corre atrás...

-É verdade... Assim ele vai se tocar logo... Que nem o James. Hahahahahahaha

Lyra fez cara feia, mas preferiu fingir não entender o comentário e ignora-lo.

-É... Ele vai cair por você.

-Você é escancarada demais, faz tanta força pra dizer que não quer que da na cara que quer. – insistiu a irmã, ainda rindo.

-Ahã... Ta! Pelo menos ele corre atrás de mim. E eu num fico dando uma de amiguinha e num tenho que ficar ouvindo quem eles agarraram.

-É é diferente... O James GOSTA de você...

-Sei... Ele gosta é de agarrar meninas nas masmorras!

Houve um curto silêncio.

-Ce acredita que eu descobri que ele tava de rolo com a prima?

-Quem? O Will?

-É...

-O que? Aquela Manuela, sem graça? Aquela loira.. piranh?

-Pode isso? Que que ele viu naquela, naquela... Loira!

-Não acredito, Mira! Ah se eu fosse vc eu ficava fria com ele! E tá na cara q você gosta dele e ele SABE disso.. ruivo SEM GOSTO! Trocar uma Black por uma Malfoy, ceus!

-Sério.. o James (boca aberta que só) soltou...

-Mira... to falando... da um gelo nele!

-Ah Lyra, pra que.. o cara não gosta de mim e pronto... O que que adianta dar gelo?

-CLARO que ele gosta!

-Você não viu ele na enfermaria? Faltou te beijar!

-Você acha?

-CLARO

Mira abrindo sorriso de esperança.

-Jura mesmo?

-Claro que sim Mira! Você é bem mais bonita e mais legal do que aquela loira aguada!

-Ai, que que eu to prestando atenção em alguém q não se toca nem que gosta do James e... – ela olhou curiosa para a irmã – Peraí, você disse que eu sou legal? Lyra, vc ta bem? - Mira coloca a mão na testa da irmã - Ta te dando febre outra vez?

-Mais legal DO QUE A Malfoy! Não tenha esperanças.

-Ah ta. – disse ela rindo.

-MIRA! Boba! – Lyra começou a rir junto com a outra – Sério, às vezes você nem é tão porre.. Mas outras! - olhar malvado.

-OUTRAS... - olhar despreocupado pro olhar malvado da irmã.

-Ai, você as vezes sabe ser legal, mas quando se junta com o Já... Quero dizer, Potter... Vira um porre!

-Ah ta, sei... O Potter... – Mira imitou o tom de voz a irmã para falar o sobrenome do amigo - Quando você vai cair na real em Lyra?

-Como assim, cair na real?

-Ah, esquece. Quem sou eu pra falar alguma coisa mesmo... Depois do que eu fiz hoje...

-Que você fez hoje? - perguntou Lyra curiosa.

-Bom... eu... é que... bem, eu acabei de quebrar o salão comunal inteiro na cabeça do Will...

-Ah! Mira! Eu já te falei pra você ser fria com ele! Você é uma tonta!

-Eu sou uma tonta? Olha eu não fui a única que fiz papel de idiota hoje sabe... O que foi aquilo lá no pátio, heim?

-Ah... ah... Nada! – disse Lyra, voltando a se sentir repugnada do que fez e claro que Mira percebeu.

-Então pronto... Somos duas idiotas débeis mentais que provavelmente vão terminar a vida sozinhas num asilo... - resmungou Mira baixinho.

-É... Provavelmente, - disse a outra - ou então vamos ficar igual à vovó, casar só pelo dinheiro - completou ela num sussurro.

-Com um cara chato e repugnante...

-Que se acha alguma coisa só por causa da porcaria do sobrenome.

A outra bufou. Realmente a irmã estava certa.

-E o que você quer que eu faça, Mira? Que eu rasteje atrás do Potter? Ele conseguiu me controlar com um só beijo! Céus!

-E o que tem isso demais? Pó, Lyra, pelo menos você está caidinha - a irmã fez cara feia e ela resolveu minimizar - "afim" de alguém que vale a pena... Que gosta de você... Que se importa... Olha pra mim! Eu gosto de alguém que nem me vê como mulher... Para de reclamar da vida.

-Você acha que o Will não gosta de você? - perguntou a outra divertida - Ele gosta... Só que ainda não se deu conta...

-Droga de homens que demoram a se dar conta do obvio... - resmungou com mais raiva ainda.

-Ah... Porque você não segue meu conselho? Dá uma fria nele Mira!

-Vou ter que fazer isso agora...

-Faz mesmo! Vai ver, funciona muito! - disse a outra com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Espero que sim... - Mira estava sentindo que ia começar a chorar, por isso colocou os pés sobre a cadeira e abraçou as próprias pernas a onde podia esconder o rosto - Eu realmente espero que sim.. Porque ta doendo demais...

Lyra abraçou a irmã, não gostava de demonstrar carinho, mais Mira estava precisando.  
-Não fique assim... Se quiser eu te ajudo.

Mira levantou o rosto já inchado, os olhos vermelhos demonstrando que suas vestes já deviam estar molhadas de lágrimas. A irmã fez uma cara de nojo pra aguaceira, mas continuou abraçada a ela.  
-Me ajuda? Como?

-A ser fria. Já que você não consegue... Vamos lá Mira... Eu te ajudo se quiser... Você tem que se dar ao valor! - disse ela ríspida a irmã.

Mira assentiu quieta, quando antes poderia se imaginar aprendendo algo logo com Lyra? Mas tinha que admitir, se tinha alguém que sabia ser fria era sua irmã... E ela precisava aprender isso. Urgente.

Pelas duas elas ficariam ali, "escondidas" na biblioteca o resto do ano letivo, mas não seria possível. Então, quando já estava ficando tarde acabaram se despediram e voltando para seus salões comunais.

* * *

Lyra se achou balançando a cabeça negativamente diversas vezes no caminho para as masmorras.

Conversar com Mira definitivamente não lhe fazia bem. Por que diabos Mira sabia exatamente como ela se sentia? Logo ela, uma grifinória patética apaixonada pelo Weasley, Will Weasley. _"Bom" _pensou virando num corredor _"Melhor que Serpens ou Adara... não agüentaria as piadas delas". _

Murmurou a senha, entrando no majestoso Salão da Sonserina. Ao contrário dos grupos formados por três ou quatro fofocando, naquele dia o Salão Comunal se concentrava em dois garotos e um grupo de garotas, todas morenas e de olhares ameaçadores.

Adara a frente das irmãs discutia ferozmente com Avery.

Seria até engraçado para Lyra, isso claro se a discussão não fosse sobre um ataque. Ou pelo menos, foi isso que entendeu...

-O que você pensa? Que porcaria Avery! - gritava Adara totalmente fora de si - Não fomos nós que pegamos a porcaria do livro, infelizmente não! Se fossemos nós, com certeza há essa hora, quem teria sido atacado era você e não o Potter!

Lyra se enrijeceu totalmente. O Potter, atacado? Céus, aquilo já estava se tornando esquisito.

Chegou em meio aos dois.

-Parem com isso, agora! Bem me admira você, Avery! Monitor e causando essa briga! - disse com seu olhar mortal - Expliquem-se!

-Se alguém tem que se explicar, Lyra, esse alguém são vocês, Black! - Nott intrometeu-se na briga, sem se amedrontar com os olhares mortais que Sarin, Serpens, Adara e Lynx lhe lançavam.

Se aqueles olhares tivesse algum poder mágico, ele com certeza não estaria no Salão Comunal da casa verde e prata. Pelo menos, não vivo.

Lyra lhe olhou com completo desprezo, antes de encarar Serpens ao seu lado um olhar confuso, perguntando o que acontecia. A Sonserina do quarto ano começou a resmungar:

-Houve um ataque aquele pentelho do Potter, o caçula. – ninguém percebeu, mas Lyra passou a respirar mais tranqüilamente - Estão achando que foi algo retirado do Livro, Lyra. Estão achando que fomos algumas de nós.

Lyra suspirou cansadamente.

-Oras, e o que vocês sabem? Vocês são um bando de retardados. Para realizar os prováveis feitiços que existe naquele livro precisa-se de muita experiência e não acho que alguma de nós estaria preparada. Se bem, queridos - ela encarou-os dois garotos com um olhar perversamente divertido - que se eu tivesse esse livro em minhas mãos, com certeza, umas COISAS - ela enfatizou a palavra - como vocês não estariam aqui na Sonserina... Covardes.

As sonserinas riram maldosamente, enquanto Lyra se dirigia elegantemente para seu dormitório, atraindo olhares um tanto amedrontados, embora claro, os sonserinos nem confessassem isso a si mesmo.

* * *

"_E agora?"_ Pensou, respirando fundo.

-Vai dizer a senha ou não, minha cara?

Mira olhou para a mulher gorda com uma cera raiva no olhar, ainda estava decidindo se entrava ou não no salão e ela a ficava apresando.. que droga. Mas também, não poderia ficar pro lado de fora o resto do ano, uma hora teria que entrar.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

-Bolinhas de sabão.

Entrou de cabeça erguida, pronta para enfrenta-lo de novo se fosse necessário... Mas ele não estava lá.. Nem ele, nem James, nem os gêmeos, nem suas irmãs, nem o Júnior... Onde diabos estava todo mundo?

Arthur apareceu correndo no alto da escada.

-Ah Mira! Ce ta aí. Tava te procurando..

-O que houve Arthur? Cadê todo mundo...

-Estão na enfermaria... – coração dela gelou – O Júnior foi atacado há pouco... A Rana pediu pra te procurar porque a Andie não para de chorar.

Não precisava dizer mais nada, ela virou-se novamente para a porta por onde entrara e os dois saíram juntos em direção a enfermaria. Um amigo doente era o suficiente para esquecer de todos os seus próprios problemas, uma irmã chorando então, nem se fala.

Na enfermaria, Rana tentava acalmar a irmã a todo custo.

-Não chora Andie, não vai adiantar nada você chorar. A outra soluçava e mal conseguia responder.

As duas haviam ficado alguns minutos sozinhas enquanto James conversava com o diretor, juntamente com Will. Os gêmeos havia sido destinados a da noticias aos colegas de classes de Junior e Arthur havia saído em busca de Mira.

-Você não entende... – dizia Andie entre lágrimas - Eu gosto dele... Se algo acontecer com ele eu acho que morro também.

-Calma Andie... – disse uma vozinha fraca – Eu não vou morrer...

A menina deu um pulo e levantou a cabeça para encarar o garoto que a pouco estava desacordado.

-Junior... Júnio, você está bem?

Na verdade ele não tinha muita certeza da resposta, por que seu corpo dia muito, mesmo assim ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Andie o abraçou fortemente, quase o fazendo reclamar pela dor... mas não era todo dia que ele podia ganhar um abraço dela tão facilmente.

Ao fundo Rana apenas sorriu para a cena, até que escutou o barulho da porta da enfermaria se abrindo.

-Vem vindo alguém.

Era Mira que entrara acompanhada de Artur.

* * *

Depois da discussão com Avrey Nott, não demorou muito tempo para que todos os alunos da Sonserina houvessem se retirado do salão par seus dormitórios. Não queriam ficar perto das herdeiras dos Black.

E eram justamente essas garotas as únicas pessoas no Salão Comunal da casa que consideravam a melhor das quatro. Lyra era a única sonserina ausente, embora Serpens sabia que ela não tardaria a descer.

As demais se olhavam incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre o ataque. Estavam completamente pasmas, sem palavras que descrevessem seus estados. Lynx, a mais nova, foi a que interrompeu o silêncio.

-Vocês acham mesmo que isso foi coisa do livro? - perguntou ela tentado disfarçar o medo.

-Não, não acho isso. - disse Adara pensativa - Lembra, o livro só poderia ser aberto por uma Black, e pelo que nós sabemos - ela encarou demorada e desconfiadamente as irmãs que estavam a sua volta - nenhuma de nós pegou o livro.

-É, mas... Até agora não foi descoberto quem atacou o Potter, não é mesmo? - perguntou Sarin enquanto mexia distraidamente nos longos cabelos negros. - Ele ainda continua na enfermaria, não?

-Espero que morra. - Serpens resmungou irritada olhando fixamente para a irmã - Sarin, dá para parar de mexer nesse cabelo, está começando a me irritar!

A outra piscou os olhos diversas vezes como se não acreditasse no que ouvira.

-E desde quando eu me importo com o que te irrita, Serpens?

Pronto. Um segundo a mais e estariam as duas brigando violentamente, deixando escapar xingamentos e lançando feitiços. No entanto, não foi a voz de Serpens que retrucou de volta, foi a voz de Lyra que descia as escadas, a expressão completamente aborrecida.

-Dá pra pararem com isso, por Merlim? - disse totalmente arrogante e mal-humorada.- Alguém aqui pode me explicar o que aconteceu ao pentelho Potter? - perguntou sem demonstrar mais do que o interesse necessário - Afinal, eu estava na biblioteca estudando e não fiquei sabendo de nenhuma dessas coisas.

-Sabe, Lyra - a voz de Adara disse num completo sarcasmo - Eu estava justamente pensando, não acha estranho que quando o livro foi roubado, você e a Mira estavam fora da vista de todos e que, por um mero acaso, quando o pentelho do Potter foi atacado, você e ela também estavam fora da vista de todos?

Serpens, Sarin e Lynx apenas movimentaram as cabeças, olhando maliciosamente para Lyra.

A outra bufou. Odiava estar ali, odiava ter que ver a cara da irmã. A única coisa que ela queria era deitar e dormir até tudo isso acabar.

-Olhe, Adara... - disse ela indiferente - Estou te falando que não peguei a merda do livro, se você não quer acreditar, não acredite então! Não estou te forçando! - disse ela começando a se irritar - A questão é que agora estamos correndo mais riscos que antes. Me pergunto - ela engoliu em seco como se aquela idéia lhe causasse um mal tremendo - se o pequeno Potter soubesse de algo, sabe. Por que se não, por que motivo ele seria atacado?

-Eu sinceramente, achei bem feito. - Adara resmungou olhando um ponto no chão fixamente - Pena que não foi aquele amigo da Mira... O James.

Lyra não respondeu. Não queria nem, por mais remotamente que fosse, pensar naquilo.

-Então, vocês acham que ele sabia de algo? - perguntou ela se acalmando e se sentando em uma das poltronas verdes de veludo - Provavelmente, mas pensem... O livro não poderia ser aberto por alguém que não fosse um Black... E acho que se não fomos eu e a Mira e nem vocês, não seriam nem a Rana nem a Andie a fazer isso... É inimaginável

-Já imaginaram ser alguma maldição? - Lynx começou timidamente, atraindo os olhares das irmãs.

Por ser a menor, sempre era esquecida pelas demais não que mostrasse isso de fato.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei... - Serpens suspirou cansada, bocejando em seguida - deveríamos mandar uma carta para mamãe. Ela é muito inteligente, deverá saber como nos ajudar.

-É... Depois escrevemos para mamãe... - disse Lyra pensativa - Digam.. Qual o estado do _tal _Potter? Demente? Desacordado? É algo fatal? Não te como desfazer? - perguntava ela com bastante curiosidade e um certo receio da reposta que as irmãs iriam lhe dar.

-Hmm, não sei. - Sarin falou desgostosa, enrolando uma mecha de negros cabelos na ponta dos dedos -Aquela velha não deixou sabermos nada. Parece que está desacordado.

-Vocês também são umas incompetentes! - explodiu Lyra.

Serpens lhe lançou seu melhor olhar mortal:

-Com certeza para você Lyra seria bem fácil arrancar algo daquela mulher, não? Ainda mais com a Andie chorando desconsoladamente. - parou por alguns segundos, relembrando com aquela cena lhe foi satisfatória. - E aquele James Potter gritando com a gente.

Ela se revirou na cadeira incomodada. E se James estivesse pensando que havia sido ela que fez aquilo?

-O que o Potter disse, Serpens? - perguntou Lyra tentando não mostrar a tensão em que estava.

-Disse não, né? - Serpens disse com toda a ironia que reuniu - Latiu. Céus, ele é tão grosso.

-O Malfoy é realmente muito educado... - Sarin retrucou num murmúrio.

-Pelo menos, ele não me acusou como Nott fez contigo, não é? - Sepens fez questão de jogar logo seu veneno.

-O que interessa o Nott? – perguntou Sarin sem

-Nada... - Serpens comentou, revirando os olhos numa falsa demonstração de ingenuidade. Então, se virou para Lyra, voltando ao tópico principal daquela reunião improvisada - O Potter, por incrível que pareça, não acha que seja a gente, sabe. Pelo menos, não é TÃO burro.

"_Ainda bem"_ pensava ela.

Não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, simplesmente era um absurdo. Como, por Merlim, o pequeno Potter havia sido atacado? Aquilo não fazia sentindo... Pelo que ela sabia, não havia laços sangüíneos entre Potter e Black até aqueles dias. Então porque não uma das Black? Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais confuso e fazia sua cabeça praticamente girar com tantas coisas que se passavam lá dentro, faria um bom uso da penseira naquele instante.

Olhou para as irmãs conversando sobre o ataque e logo se perguntou o que estava fazendo ali. Tinha que procurar Mira, mais do que nunca conversar com a irmã naquele momento. E ela sabia bem a onde encontra-la.

-Vou a enfermaria. – Lyra disse as irmãs que a olharam meio que espantadas.

-O que vai fazer lá, Lyra? Latir junto com o Potter? – zombou Sarin.

-Não, sua dementada! Eu vou ver qual o estado do Potter! – disse ela raivosamente - Quem sabe ele não sabe de alguma coisa que possa nos ajudar?

Após dizer isso a garota saiu apressada, sem se importar em dar mais explicações. Não queria admitir para si mesma que a tal visita a enfermaria não era só para ver Mira.

Andou quase que correndo pelos corredores. Chegou na enfermaria e esperou um pouco antes de abrir levemente a porta. Lá dentro a tensão era palpável.

James se encontrava ao lado do irmão, e constantemente soltava uns soluços altos e secos, Will estava ao seu lado, parecia bem mais calmo que o amigo, mas não se atrevia a dizer-lhe uma palavra.

Mira estava acalmando Andie que se mantinha abraçada a ela enquanto Rana fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

Ninguém percebeu que a menina havia entrado, e ela secretamente agradeceu por isso. Andou silenciosamente até Mira e tocou-lhe levemente no braço, a moça se virou, e era visível que havia andado chorando, os olhos estavam lacrimosos e a face vermelha ligeiramente molhada.

-Como ele está? – perguntou.

Mira deu-lhe um sorriso mortificado. Simplesmente aquilo já estava causando problemas demais. Deixou Andie abraçada a Rana e se dirigiu a um canto vazio da enfermaria junto com a irmã.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui, Lyra?- perguntou ela enquanto fungava na esperança de conter o choro.

-O que aconteceu com o Potter? – perguntou ela ignorando a pergunta que a irmã havia lhe feito anteriormente.

-Não se sabe ao certo, ele teve uma melhora a pouco, mas voltou a ficar inconsciente pouco antes dos meninos voltarem da conversa com o padrinho.

-E o que o diretor Lupin acha disso tudo?

-Parece que vai requisitar uma trasferência dele para o hospital... – suspirou profundamente e voltou a olhar para o garoto estendido na cama mais a frente – Estão preocupados por que agora ele está com uma febre mais alta, maior que a que nós tivemos, e constantemente tem delírios. – disse com um fiapo de voz, os lábios tremendo ligeiramente.

-Só tem uma coisa que eu não entendo, Mira.. – sussurrou Lyra – Por que ele?

-Eu também não entendo Lyra. - respondeu Mira – Não estou com muita cabeça para pensar nisso alias...

Lyra bufou um pouco alto demais. O menino só estava com febre, e daí? E ela pensando que ele estava demente ou algo do tipo... Que pessoas mais choronas! Quando ela havia ficado com febre Madame Pomfrey havia cuidado dela e no outro dia havia ficado melhor.

Por que tanto drama com o garoto?

Ela não entendia e nem ao menos se esforçava para entender a preocupação das pessoas. Sim, claro, ela não se preocupava... Era um sentimento desconhecido para ela e, sinceramente, ela não fazia questão de conhece-lo, mesmo que por diversas vezes tivesse sentido ele, se recusava a dizer que se preocupava com alguém.

Não ela, não Lyra Black.

Então, ainda mergulhada em seus pensamentos confusos, ela sentiu uma mão quente tocar seu ombro. Olhou ainda meio confusa para quem havia lhe tocado os ombros. Era James. Ela fingiu não ter sentido borboletas voando pelo seu estomago e fingiu não ter corado.

Olhou para o rosto do rapaz, os olhos estavam ligeiramente inchados, é claro, ele havia chorado.

Achou o garoto imensamente tolo quando ele sorriu gentilmente para ela, com gratidão. Seu sorriso alcançou os olhos azuis dele e ela se repreendeu por querer retribuir o sorriso. Mas, não o faria.

Ela apenas olhou-o com que esperava ser pena.

-Espero que ele melhore... - disse meio vagamente sem olhar nos olhos azuis do rapaz.- aliás, você tem alguma idéia do que possa ter sido? Madame Pomfrey comentou alguma coisa contigo?

-Eu prefiro não falar disso, Lyra. - declarou secamente um tanto sem graça, sem encara-la nos olhos e sim fitando um ponto fixo na parede.

A Sonserina não demorou a entender o que passava. E se calou, um pouco sem graça, embora nem ela mesma admitisse isso para si mesma. Ele estava andando caminhou vagarosamente em direção a porta e abriu-a, olhou pra trás, o clima tenso ainda continuava.

Ela andou de volta até James.

-Espero sinceramente que ele melhore, James. - sussurrou ela de maneira que somente os dois pudessem ouvir.

Lhe deu um olhar de solidariedade e saiu da enfermaria a caminho das torres.

James ainda ficou pasmo fitando a garota sair, os cabelos se movimentando conforme ela sumia de suas vistas. Era mesmo Lyra Black que havia dito palavras de consolo?

Ela caminhou até uma das torres, iria escrever uma carta para a mãe lá mesmo no corujal. Andou silenciosamente até a torre, foi quando se deparou com uma coisa realmente ... engraçada. Serpens se agarrava com Malfoy em uma sala. Lyra entrou lá, ainda segurando o riso.

-Suponho... - os dois levaram um tremendo susto - que isso não seria muito legal de se fazer na frente de uma monitora, não?

Serpens bufou ao ver a irmã parada com um sorriso malicioso e vitorioso no rosto. Se separou de Malfoy e acalmando a respiração, começou cheia de raiva:

-E eu suponho que você não tenha nada com isso. - disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. Lyra gargalhou olhando para a irmã ajeitando as vestes e os cabelos.

-Bem... Acho que sou a monitora... - disse com cara pensativa - agora... Nós podemos negociar, sabe? - disse ela um tanto quanto cínica.

-Negociar? - foi à vez de Malfoy dizer com um brilho de insatisfação nos olhos.

Numa situação normal, ele provavelmente não falaria. Pois, como todos naquela escola, ele sabia que não deveria se meter nas brigas de duas irmãs Black. Ainda mais irmãs sonserinas. Mas, o tom malicioso que Lyra usara, não lhe agradara nenhum pouco. Nem agradara Serpens que se segurava para não voar no pescoço na irmã.

-Bem... Nós podíamos trocar favores... - sibilou ela enquanto rodiava os casal e os observava atentamente. Ela nunca perderia a chance de os chantagear, nunca mesmo - Eu guardo o "segredinho" de vocês, e vocês fazem um favor...

-Fa-vor? - Serpens repetiu lentamente, sibila por sibila. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e quando os abriu, seus olhos negros faiscavam de raiva. - Você não presta, Lyra!

-Ha! Eu não presto? Não era eu que estava me atracando como um animal no cio, era? - perguntou ela, um sorriso quase imperceptível se formando em seus lábios, os olhos brilhando de malícia.

Vindo de quem vinha, a frase nem era tão ofensiva assim. Serpens respirou fundo intensamente, não adiantava discutir.

Draco, no entanto, não parecia achar o mesmo que a namorada e já se preparava para pegar sua varinha e começar um duelo. A morena notou esse pequeno movimento e segurou o braço dele. Sabia que Draco era bom em duelos. Mas, mesmo que não quisesse, Lyra era melhor. Afinal, era dois anos mais velha que ele.

-Fale logo, Lyra. - Serpens disse secamente.

-Por enquanto... Não vou cobrar nada.. - disse ela pensativa - mas vocês vão ficar me devendo um favor... E eu quero a palavra de vocês! Porque como todos sabem, a palavra de um bruxo tem que ser cumprida - disse ela encarando os dois desconfiada.

-Ok, Lyra. - Serpens falou derrotada, ajeitando os cabelos que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos negros.

Então, o silêncio pesou na sala. Serpens ainda segurava Draco pelo braço e esse ainda estava furioso por nao poder sacar sua varinha. Lyra foi quem quebrou o silêncio:

-Fui ver o Potter. Ele não morreu.

Serpens nem Draco se surpreenderam dela falar aquilo na frente dele.

A irmã apenas a encarou com raiva, sem duzer mais nada.

Lyra, que já esperava isso apenas acenou "simpaticamente" para a irmã e o cunhado e saiu fechando a porta - para que os dois pudessem se agarrar em paz- e saiu andando silenciosamente em direção ao corujal.


	8. Complicações Afetivas parte II

**Capítulo VII **

**Complicações Afetivas parte II**

Não demorou muito para Lyra chegar ao corujal. Anos e anos estudando naquela escola patética, pelo menos, a fez aprender diversas passagens. Não tantas passagens quanto sabia que seu pai tinha conhecimento no tempo que ele estudara, mas de qualquer forma, fazia ela chegar mais rápido onde queria.

Assim que entrou no lugar, sua coruja voou em sua direção. Ela era negra, pertencera a sua mãe. Claro, sendo a primeira filha a ir para a Sonserina, Bellatrix ficara bastante satisfeita e lhe dera a coruja de presente.

Essa coruja, alias, não gostava de seu pai e nenhum grifinório. Era como Sarin havia dito, ela sabia separar a escória do que era bom. E, para a coruja, ser sonserina era algo bom, portanto.

Acariciou as penas do animal, com um afeto irreconhecível para Lyra, ela não costumava demonstrar o que sentia, não é mesmo?

-Eu queria ser essa coruja, sabe. - a voz marota lhe interrompeu os pensamentos ambiciosos. - Quem sabe assim, ia ter seu carinho...

Lyra virou-se de supetão, assustada por perceber que não estava sozinha. E levou um susto maior ainda quando viu quem estava no corujal com ela:

James Potter. A única pessoa que ela queria ao mesmo tempo o mais próxima e o mais longe possível dela.

O tom de voz dele tinha sido tão gentil, que ela não se importaria de por um momento esquecer sua arrogância e fazer o que ele pedisse.

Mas isso foi só um momento de delírio. Um segundo depois ela lembrou-se de quem era e de como deveria agir.

-O que você quer Potter?

-O que eu acabei de dizer... Eu quero ser essa coruja. - disse ele, confiante.

-O que esta dizendo, está maluco? - perguntou Lyra, interiormente sabendo qual seria a resposta dele.

-Como eu acabei de dizer, se eu fosse essa coruja talvez receberia o seu carinho. E o seu carinho é coisa que eu mais quero nesse mundo.

A garota por um minuto pensou em dar risada da cara dele. E foi isso mesmo o que ela fez, começou a acabar-se de rir.

-Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas! - dizia em meio as deliciadas gargalhadas que dava.

O rapaz sorriu confiante.

-Sabia que você fica linda quando sorri? - perguntou ele enquanto se aproximava.

-É, eu já ouvi isso de muitas pessoas, mas vocês estão enganados – dizia, gargalhando, enquanto se afastava do rapaz - eu sou linda de qualquer maneira.

-Tem razão. Você é linda de qualquer maneira... - disse ele com um sorriso estonteante.

O corpo de Lyra tremeu quando ele disse isso, embora ela estivesse achando muita graça, ou pelo menos achando que estava achando graça.

O problema na verdade era que James estava muito próximo, próximo demais. Ela paralisou ao notar que podia sentir o hálito dele. _"Nao, Merlin... Ah nao.." _pensou, mas não conseguiu agir a tempo. Quando se deu conta ele estava com os lábios nos dela, e ela já não tinha mais controle.

Shaula andava calmamente até o corujal absorta em seus pensamentos. Ela não entendia o por quê do pequeno Potter ter sido atacado, realmente era muito estranho que o ataque não tivesse ocorrido a alguma das Black. Foi por isso que havia escrito uma carta para o pai, ela iria informa-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele com certeza a ajudaria, era muito esperto.

Entrou no corujal e deparou-se com uma cena realmente esquisita. James Potter e Lyra, sim sua irmã Lyra que ODIAVA o James... estavam se beijando.

-Lyra! - Shaula não conteve a exclamação de surpresa.

-Shaula! - Lyra quase gritou, descolando sua boca da de James e retornando a consciência. -O que você tá fazendo aqui!

-Eu é que pergunto! Ora, ora, então a minha maninha tá namorando? - disse, zombando da irmã.

-É isso mesmo Shaula, eu e Lyra estamos namorando. - disse James.

-Que? Cala essa boca seu idiota! - Lyra deu um tapa na cara dele.

Mas não puderam continuar a discussão pois foram novamente interrompidos. A porta do corujal se abriu e entrou um garoto.

-Shaula, eu preciso falar com v... - Ronald McMillan tinha entrado, levando um susto ao ver quem se encontrava no corujal.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? - questionou Shaula, lembrando-se que estava irritada com o garoto.

-Eu quero falar com você, caramba! Passei o dia todo tentando falar com você mas..

-Ahhhh, então quer dizer que a minha maninha TAMBEM esta namorando! - Lyra aproveitou a deixa para zombar de Shaula.

-Ha, Lyra, você acabou de admitir que está namorando!

-Eu! Claro que não! - ela ignorou o furo que havia dado, a outra sorriu com o erro da irmã.

-Não... Imagina... Pode ficar calma Lyra... eu não vou espalhar pra NINGUEM.. só pra escola inteira! - sacaneou Shaula enquanto caia na risada.

- Ótimo, quem vai acreditar mesmo? - perguntou a outra fingindo não se importar, mas por dentro estava querendo degolar a irmã.

-Acho que MUITAS pessoas vão acreditar. - alfinetou Shaula com um sorriso malicioso comum em todas as Black surtindo nos lábios.

-Claro... Então agora posso confirmar que você dormiu com o sangue ruim... - zoumbou Lyra andando em torno da irmã - Também aposto que TODOS vão acreditar...

-Ei, pare de perturbar a Shaula, Black! - disse Ronald, entrando na frente de Shaula como se quisesse protege-la de um ataque.

-Ahh, o sangue ruim deu pra defender a Shaulinha agora é? Ui, que amor...

-Lyra, não provoca... - disse James ao ouvido de Lyra. - Vamos embora daqui.

-Me solta! - gritou Lyra, quando James a puxou pela cintura. Quem ele pensava que era?

-Ai Lyra, não precisa ter vergonha. A gente sabe que vocês estavam se agarrando, podem continuar. Namorado é pra isso mesmo né.

-Ah é? Então porque VOCE não se agarra com o seu namorado? Será que ele não te acha boa o suficiente! - berrou Lyra, parando abruptamente com um olhar assassino.

-Duvida? - disse Ronald com um sorriso malicioso.

-O que você vai faz... - mas Shaula não pode completar a frase.

No segundo seguinte Ronald se virou para trás e a enlaçou pela cintura procurando sua boca.

Shaula não sabia o que fazer, sentiu os lábios macios do rapaz atritarem com o seu e um segundo depois a língua dele já explorava toda sua boca enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura.

Lyra começou a rir, então era verdade que a irmã estava se envolvendo com o sangue ruim? Essa era boa...

-Acho melhor eu sair daqui - disse com um sorriso maldoso e os olhos verdes faiscando de tanta malicia - Acho que não seria legal ficar interrompendo dois animais no cio.

* * *

A volta ao salão comunal foi silenciosa.

Will seguia na frente acompanhado pelos gêmeos, Arthur vinha atrás abraçado a Rana que ficara bem abalada por ver a irmã Andromeda tão desesperada.

Mira caminhava atrás de todos, observando-os.

Ela e Will não haviam se falado desde o "incidente" do salão comunal. Quando chegara a enfermaria não tivera tempo nem para olha-lo, a irmã chorava desesperada junto a Júnior e, ver o garotinho, que vira nascer, naquelas condições também não lhe fora muito agradável.

Além de tudo isso ainda havia seu amigo James. Por mais que ele se fizesse de forte, Mira sabia que aquilo tinha sido um golpe duro.

Graças a Merlin Lyra apareceu. Ela nem pode acreditar quando viu a irmã na enfermaria também. Foi realmente a melhor surpresa de todo dia.

James também se sentiu assim, com certeza, dava pra ver nos olhos dele o quanto ele gostou de vê-la ali, preocupada, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar. Tanto que ele não se conteve em seguir atrás dela, minutos depois que a garota saiu.

Eles chegaram ao salão comunal ainda em silêncio. Os gêmeos foram dormir, Arthur e Rana também. Mas claro que a mais nova das Black não se retirou sem protestar primeiro.

-Não vou conseguir dormir, Mira. – dizia ela.

-Vai sim. Você precisa dormir porque amanhã tem aula cedo.

-Mas a Andy...

-Vai, deixa que eu espero por ela... – disse num sorriso amável para a caçula.

Ainda querendo relutar, mas sem mais argumentos pra isso, Rana subiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

-Muito bem... Agora somos só nós dois. – disse Will, num tom que Mira não soube identificar se era de raiva, descontentamento ou simples indiferença.

Ela sentou no sofá e colocou a mão na testa sem olha-lo, "_Seja fria! Seja fria!"_ pensava, lembrando das palavras da irmã.

Will parou na sua frente, estava nitidamente esperando que ela dissesse algo, mas Mira não disse.

-Eu... Realmente fiquei preocupado com o que aconteceu hoje...

-Quem não ficaria... Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com o Junior ao certo...

-Não estou falando disso.

Ela arfou descontente.

-Você sabe que a gente vai ter que conversar sobre isso, uma hora e que você vai ter que me dizer o que eu fiz de tão grave pra merecer aquilo, não sabe?

Ela o encarou.

-Você não consegue nem imaginar o motivo não é mesmo... – disse, seu tom de voz já começava a se elevar, prenunciando o perigo, mas Will não parecia se importar... grifinórios não costumam se importar com o perigo – Você é tão, tão... ah esquece! Me faz um favor... ME esquece!

Ela se levantou e passou por ele, indo em direção a escada, esperaria a irmã no dormitório. Mas Will segurou seu braço, fazendo-a virar para encara-lo.

Como de costume ela esperneou, o rapaz foi obrigado a segura-la mas fortemente e, tentando não machuca-la, a prendeu entre seus braços.

-Você não sai daqui enquanto não me explicar o que está acontecendo. - disse autoritário.

Mira tentava manter a calma, a frieza, mas isso era muito difícil nos braços quentes dele... Então resolveu tentar outro caminho, um que conhecia melhor... O da cólera.

-Ta acontecendo que eu cansei, Will! Cansei! Cansei de ser sua amiguinha, cansei!

-Minha "_amiguinha"?_ – ele não entendia. "_Céus! Como pode ser tão burro!"_ gritava ela mentalmente, se repreendendo em seguida "_Como você pode se apaixonar por alguém ta burro, Mira?"_ – Você nunca foi minha "_amiguinha" _senhorita Mira Black...

Ohouuu... Quando ele usava o nome dela completo era por que estava realmente irritado... E às vezes Mira se perguntava o que era pior: um Black ou um Weasley irritado.

-Me solta!

-Não! Agora quem fala sou eu... E você escuta quieta! Entendeu bem? – ele não esperou que ela consentisse (não era tão burro assim) e continuou a falar – Você não é minha amiga, você é amiga do James, não minha... Eu não te quero, nem nunca te quis como amiga... O fato de eu aceitar isso foi porque você nunca me deu chance de ser outra coisa... Entendeu?

"_Gente, como ele fica lindo bravo..." _era a única coisa que ela conseguia penar enquanto olhava nos olhos verdes dele.

-Entendeu? – voltou a perguntar.

-Will... Eu..

-Você nada, Mira! Que foi? Descobriu finalmente que sente ciúmes do Weasley aqui? Quando foi isso? Ontem? Hoje? Pois é... eu também sinto ciúmes de você, sabe.. Desde o primeiro ano inclusive...

Nossa ele estava realmente irritado.

-Tive que aturar os seus longos dois anos de namoro com o Tonks e nem por isso te joguei o salão comunal na cabeça. E olha que vontade não faltou... Mas por sorte ele se formou ano passado... Por sorte vocês terminaram porque eu... – ele aproximou a boca da dela – eu já não agüentava mais não poder te beijar... – disse antes de cumprir o ato.

O coração dela disparou, ou parou de bater. Pra falar a verdade Mira achava que tinha parado de respirar, e ao mesmo tempo nunca se sentira tão viva. A boca dele, o beijo dele, o cheiro que a envolvia... Era simplesmente bom demais, tudo bom demais.

Quando se deu conta ele já havia a deitado no sofá.

-Will... – falou o empurrando devagar.

Ele riu. A raiva toda parecia ter se esvaído, e Mira mais uma vez notou que ele também ficava lindo quando estava feliz.

-Desculpa... Me empolguei, né? – ele se arrumou no sofá, sentando e dando-lhe espaço para sentar também, mas não muito espaço porque assim que ela conseguiu levantar ele a abraçou novamente – Muito bem. Agora me diz o porque do escândalo de hoje.

-E que... – de repente a reação que tivera mais cedo a fez corar de vergonha – O James falou que você ficou com a sua prima... A Malfoy – ele abriu um sorriso maior que a boca enquanto Mira tentava se explicar – Sério, eu sempre sentia ciúmes de você Will, sempre... Mas te imaginar com aquela garota foi a gota d'água...

-Então o plano do James deu certo...

-O que? Você não está dizendo que...

Ele riu alto.

-To sim... Eu nunca fiquei com a Manuela... Aquilo foi idéia do James, ele disse que se tinha alguém que você ia morrer de ciúmes esse alguém era a Malfoy. – falou imitando a voz do amigo.

Ela fez cara de brava, mas não demorou muito, porque ganhara um novo beijo, e outro, e outro.

Foram tantos que nenhum dois dos percebeu que estava ficando tarde, e nem Andy, nem James voltavam para a salão comunal...

* * *

Enquanto isso, no corujal, McMillan teve que explicar direitinho à Shaula o que queria com aquela cena toda que armara na frente de Lyra e James. O que não foi nada fácil, claro.

-Quem você acha que é pra ficar me agarrando assim? - ela perguntou assim que conseguiu se livrar de Ronald, o que foi bem difícil, ele beijava tão bem...

-Pensei que você estivesse gostando...- ele falou rindo - Mas se você não gosta...

-Não, não gosto! - ela se apressou em dizer, porque ficava nervosa perto dele?-Não gosto nem que cheguem perto de mim sem eu consentir. - ela falou com raiva

-Tudo bem, não precisa ficar nervosa, se você quiser eu já vou, tá bom? - ele falou com calma

-Quero. - não conseguia ficar perto dele sem pensar que ele estava com ela só para esquecer Ann.

Ele murmurou irritado alguma coisa que Shaula não entende e se dirigiu a porta.

-Porque você tinha que gostar da minha melhor amiga?- Shaula perguntou baixinho enquanto ele saia.

* * *

Já eram bem mais de 9 da noite quando a enfermeira chefe finalmente conseguiu expulsar Andrômeda da enfermaria. Mas Andy não se importou, estava radiante de alegria.

Júnior estava bem melhor, tanto que a pedira em namoro! Não sabia muito bem o que era isso, mas sabia que aquilo significava poder ficar mais perto dele. Era o que importava.

Caminhava tranqüila pelos corredores quando uma cena que viu a deixou sem fôlego, ou melhor, extremamente surpresa.

Lyra Black e James Potter se agarrando no corredor que dava acesso a Grifinória!

-É sério, Lyra, tenho que ir. - ela falava entre os beijos.

-Vai deixar uma garota sozinha, senhor Potter?- ela falava sorrindo.

Andrômeda não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e soltou uma exclamação, os dois olharam.

Errr... Oi Andy... - disse James meio sem jeito.

Já a irmã mais velha a olhava fuzilaste.

-Nós estávamos conversando sobre... Sobre...

-Seu irmão... - completou Lyra - o estado de saúde do seu irmão...

-É... - disse James.

-To vendo... – a menor não conseguia conter o riso.

-Do que você ta rindo, Rana? – perguntou a irmã furiosa.

-Rana, eh ! Você esta tão nervosa que até trocou o meu nome com o da RANA!

-É que vocês duas são tão insignificantes que eu vivo trocando mesmo

-Vá pra uma merda, Lyra!- disse Andy muito irritada, mas depois abriu um sorriso – Mas quer saber, nem você vai estragar o meu humor hoje.

James riu da mais nova, Lyra conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério, mas pelo visto aquilo não fora o suficiente pra alarmar Andy naquela noite. O que o fez lembrar que seu irmão devia estar bem melhor.

-Bom Lyra, eu realmente tenho que ir... Preciso ir pra enfermaria cedo ver o Junior...

Ela fez cara de manhosa, mas acabou aceitando. E depois de mais uns três beijos, ele virou-se e seguiu para o salão juntamente com Andrômeda.

-Parece até coisa do destino, estava na ala hospitalar com o Júnior e quando saio de lá encontro você e a Lyra no maior dos beijos. - Falou a garota, enquanto caminhava com o mais novo cunhadinho para a Grifinória.

James corou.

-Er, você não vai falar nada, não é Andy? A Lyra ia odiar.

-Hum, ela bem que merecia que eu contasse. Mas já que você me pediu eu não conto... Mas vocês estão namorando? - ela perguntou curiosa.

-Na verdade eu não sei, sua irmã é totalmente imprevisível. Goma de mascar.

Quando o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu após James pronunciar a senha. Os dois entraram e Andy tomou um novo susto.

-Eu acho que eu tenho mesmo é que dormir! – disse a emnina rindo – Oh! Merlin! Ver minhas duas irmãs mais velhas se agarrando no mesmo dia é um pouco demais pra mim! É sonho não é?

-Não, - disse James com um sorriso nos lábios - Você não esta sonhando, eu também estou vendo, parece que nosso plano deu certo.

-Que plano! - falou Andrômeda, tão curiosa que soltou a exclamação alto demais fazendo com que Will e Mira finalmente percebessem a presença deles.

-Andy, o que você esta fazendo aqui! - falou Mira surpresa.

-Aqui é um salão Comunal, ou você se esqueceu disso! - disse a outra a ponto de dar uma altíssima gargalhada .

Mas quando viu que Will e sua irmã coraram se conteve.

-Sim, é o salão comunal... - Mira resolveu dar uma de brava pra ver se a vergonha passava mais rápido - isso são horas de aparecer no salão comunal? Já passa e MUITO das 9 da noite.

-Bem, pelo menos não estava me agarrando no sofá do salão comunal...

-Sim, imagino que era na cama de enfermaria!

-Pelo menos eu não estava me agarrando a pleno local público.

-Ah! Então você admite! - falou Mira e as duas caíram na gargalhada - Muito bem irmãzinha, já pra cima me contar essa história que eu to morrendo de curiosidade.. Will depois a gente se fala, e James, depois eu acerto as contas com você entendeu bem.

O amigo sorriu, não estava nem ai para a cara de brava dela, o que importava é que seu plano FINALMENTE havia dado certo.

-Até que para um dia que começou muito mal, está terminando muito bem... – disse para Will que sorriu em resposta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Adara não conseguia se concentrar naquela porcaria de treino!

Suas irmãs estavam em perigo e ela tinha que treinar quabribol!

Não conseguia se concentrar no jogo, não acertava um balaço se quer, estava perdida em pensamentos e preocupada demais com as irmãs.

Cerca de 2 horas depois o treino acabou e ela foi pro vestiário se sentindo mais leve.

-Adara... - alguém segurou a mão dela quando ela saia do vestiário.

-Que é, Avery?- ela falou irritada.

-Vem, quero falar com você. - ele a arrastou para baixo de uma árvore, longe do olhar do resto do time - Que é que ta acontecendo?

-Acontecendo o que? Nada... - ela respondeu com cara de poucos amigos. Mania que ele tinha de se meter em tudo.

-Ah! Não? Por isso você estava jogando tão bem? - ele falou irônico.

-Matt, quer me deixar ir?

-Não! Antes de você me falar o que está acontecendo! - ele falou irritado, segurando o braço dela impedindo-a de virar as costas e se retirar sem o seu consentimento - Seus rolos e namoricos não podem influenciar seu desempenho!

-Me deixa, Matt! – reclamou ela tentando se livrar dele.

-Porra, Adara! Só fala o que tá acontecendo... - ele falou se aproximando dela - Eu só quero o seu bem... – murmurou ele antes de beija-la.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo prontamente, não queria mas não dava pra parar.

Mas quem disse que ela precisava parar sozinha? 

-Tira as mãos de cima da minha irmã AGORA!

Matt soltou a boca de Adara, que ainda tonta olhou na direção da voz par encontrar Mira apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para o rapaz.

-Ai Saco! - disse o rapaz - Vocês, Black Vermelhos, não tem nenhuma noção de hora, não é mesmo? Será que não deu pra perceber que eu e a Adara estamos ocupados discutindo... - ele deu um sorriso cínico - Quadribol?

-Da pra notar que a sua língua continua mais afiada do que de costume, seu verme... Já disse, tira as mãos dela e eu posso pensar em não te azarar agora mesmo.

-Você está desrespeitando um monitor, querida... Lembra?

-E você está acabando com a minha paciência. Tira as mãos dela e sai daqui, AGORA!

Adara olhava da irmã para Matt e de Matt para a irmã sem saber de que lado ficar. Era certo que Mira havia sido bastante inconveniente, mas não podia negar que chegara em boa hora, mas um pouco ela tinha perdido o controle por completo.

-Err, - ela limpou a garganta enquanto se afastava calmamente das mãos do sonseriano que ainda a envolvia - Tudo bem Avery... a gente convera mais tarde...

Matt pensou em retrucar, mas a varinha de Mira apontada pra ele o incomodava mais do que gostaria.

Ele acabou a deixando ir embora, mas não sem antes xingar Mira de tudo que podia.

-Você não tá vendo que interrompeu, Mira?- falou Adara assim que Matt se afastou.

Tudo bem que havia perdido o controle e tudo mais, mas sua irmã não tinha o direito de se meter na sua vida!

-Adara, será que você não entende? Ou Sonserinos são estúpidos demais para desconfiar de alguém?

-Mira, é sério, o que você sabe que eu não sei?

-Adara! Em que mundo você vive, hein? Tem alguém que quer pegar a gente lá fora e logo depois o Avery te beija? Levando em conta que você vivem brigando? É tão difícil somar dois mais dois?

Mira perguntava com raiva para a irmã, que ouvia pacientemente apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de pular em cima da irmã e estrangula-la.

Nesse sentindo somar um mais era mais difícil.

-Por um acaso você não está insinuando que o Avery pode ter alguma coisa haver com o roubo do livro, está?

-Ah, Adara, é só uma suposição! Tenho grandes chances de estar errada. Ele provavelmente não dever ter nada haver, mas é bom você manter os olhos abertos, nunca se sabe, todo mundo pode ser suspeito - Mira tentava consolar, de certa forma, a irmã mais nova.

-Tudo bem, Mira, entendo o que você quer dizer... – disse, depois suspirou.

Então algo estranho aconteceu... Adara se aproximou da irmã e deu-lhe um abraço, como se procurasse apoio.

Mira estranhou, claro, suas irmãs sonserinas odiavam mostrar suas franquezas, aquilo era mais que uma surpresa. Mas logo ela entendeu o porque de tudo aquilo. Adara gostava do tal Avery, esse era o problema.

-Então, ele beija bem? -Mira perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Mira! Claro que sim. - ela falou sorrindo.

* * *

O dia começou bem cedo para Andy também. Assim que acordou foi para o salão Comunal onde encontrou com Rana, e decidiu contar para a irmã tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior.

-Você encontrou a Lyra se beijando com o James! – falava Rana entre risos - E depois Mira e o Will !

-Você não pode contar para as meninas que eu contei para você, fica sendo nosso segredo, ouviu Rana !

-Fique tranqüila! - dizia Rana que estava tendo uma dificuldade enorme para parar de rir.

-Até ficaria se não tivesse dito nada pra você, pirralha. – bufou Andy.

-Calma! Já disse que não vou falar nada... – brandou Rana - Inclusive cadê a Mira? Eu ainda não ha vi.

-Também não, se ela não estiver nos agarrados com o Will, não sei onde ela está! – falou Andy com um olhar malicioso, antes de cair na gargalhada. Rana não se conteve e começou a rir também.

-A Rana querida, eu esqueci de lhe contar, o que aconteceu antes, de eu encontrar as meninas. - disse Andrômeda séria.

-Ainda tem mais coisa! - disse Rana com raiva por ter perdido as cenas – Que droga!

E as poucos Andy contou o que aconteceu com ela e Júnior na ala hospital, elas não tinham nem percebido que Will tinha se encostado perto delas e escutara quase tudo.

-Parece que o Júnior não perde tempo, nem saiu da ala hospitalar, e está arrumando namorada!

Rana agora que assistia a luta de Andy para fazer Will prometer que ficaria quieto e não conta para ninguém.

Acabou saindo de fininho e foi até a lareira. O tempo estava realmente esfriando. Laura a sua mais nova amiga se sentou do lado dela:

-Fiquei sabendo que você fez as pazes com o Arthur...

-Fiz sim. - Rana sorriu. - Você pegou o livro para fazermos os deveres?

-Oh sim, escuta, já que você voltou a ser amiga dele... er... sabe? - A garota parecia corada.

-Fale o que quer dizer.

-Nesses dias que vocês dois estavam brigados eu falei com ele, e bem... Eu queria saber se ele...

-Gostou de você? - Rana perguntou com uma voz brava e sarcástica com alguma coisa dentro dela querendo matar Laura.

-É, bem, é isso...

-Pode ser... Agora vou fazer meus deveres!

* * *

Lyra observava Mira e Adara andando pelo pátil, de uma das enormes janela do segundo andar. Enauqnato imaginava o que as irmãs estariam conversando  
foi andando vagarosamente sem saber para onde ir.

Ultimamente andava assim, toda avoada, e aquilo era bem esquisito, mas quem se importava? Continuou a andar sem reparar que um rapaz se aproximava dela com uma expressão um tanto maliciosa no rosto.

-Oi Lyra, tudo bem? - perguntou o jovem Lestrange já a enlaçando pela cintura.

-Que isso? - disse ela tirando as mãos do garoto de sua cintura - Quem te deu a liberdade de tocar em mim?- continuou nervosa, lançando um olhar assassino ao garoto que estava a sua frente.

-Você... Ontem... Lembra? - ele não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o olhar assassino dela.

-O que aconteceu ontem é PASSADO, e aliás, não se aproxime mais de mim. - sibilou venenosamente para o garoto e saiu andando apressada sem nem ao menos olhar para trás ou prestar atenção no que o garoto dizia.

Estava tão preocupada em se afastar do Lestrange, que acabou trombando em outro alguém.

Levantou a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis de James, que trazia na boca um largo sorriso.

-Que foi? - perguntou mau-hmorada.

-Nada. - ele respondeu abaixando o rosto e dando-lhe um beijo rápido - só goste de ver como você dispensou o idiota.

Ela encarou-o séria, mas no final lançou um sorriso sincero ao rapaz.

-Você sabe que eu fiz aquilo por besteira... E não vou repetir... - deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e murmurou um _"até mais tarde" _.

-Porque? A gente tem aula juntos agora... Vamos juntos. - disse, segurando em sua mão.

Ela olhou para o garoto meio surpresa.

-Tenho que pegar meus materiais James, deixei-os no dormitório, vai indo, depois nos encontramos lá... aliás - disse ela aproximando-se do garoto - não quero aquela Diana perto de você, ok? - concluiu fechando a cara.

Ele sorriu do ciúmes da garota.

Lyra virou-se de volta para seu dormitório sem perceber que o olhar de Lestrange ainda permanecia nela.

Rapaz fez um aceno imperceptível para si mesmo, como se concordasse com algo que pensava naquele exato momento. Depois disso virou-se e saiu em outra direção.

Lyra pegou os materiais e andava até a próxima aula de transformação quando viu Mira e Adara num corredor.

-Hey, Mira, não vai para a aula de transformação? - perguntou ela sem demonstrar muito interesse.

As irmãs pararam de rir de repente, e Lyra teve a nítida impressão que não queriam que ela soubesse o assunto.

-É, oi Lyra... Bom dia... - disse Mira - Eu já vou pra aula sim.

-Eu também tenho que correr, tenho que tomar banho e ir pra minha aula... To atrasada já.. - disse Adara - depois a gente conversa mais Mira.

-Ta bom maninha...

-_"Maninha" _- desdenhou Lyra - Desde quando você chama a Adara de "_maninha"?_

-Ai Lyra, para de ser ciumenta...

-Do que vocês estavam falando?

-Nada...

-Ah... - disse meio desapontada - Nada... Sim, claro, assunto pessoal. Entendo... Aliás... Os boatos que ouvi dizendo são verdadeiros? - perguntou, os olhos se contraindo de interesse - Você ficou com o ruivo pobretão?

Mira levantou uma das sobrancelhas "_Nossa como isso chegou nela tão rápido?"_

-Como soube? - perguntou Mira.

Lyra riu da irmã.

-Pela sua cara hoje... Você parece que está mais... Mais...

-Feliz... - completou Mira num sorriso.

-É...

-Você também parece estar mais feliz hoje... Algo haver com quem eu acho que tem algo haver?

A outra sorriu e acenou positivamente a cabeça.

-Se você quer saber se é por causa de James, é sim. - disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mira deu um pulo pra abraçar a irmã.

-Ai que lindinho!

-Me solta, Mira! - disse ela afastando a irmã do abraço. Mira soltou a irmã, mesmo que forçada, mas soltou. - Acredita que o Lestrange achou mesmo que eu fiquei com ele porque eu gostava dele? - disse Lyra num tom meio enojado - Veio me procurar hoje de manhã.

Mira fez cara de "corta essa" pra irmã.

-Lyra, ele pode ate fingir muito bem, mas o cara não é idiota, sabe.. ele sabia muito bem que você tava fazendo aquilo pra encher o James.. só não achou que a brincadeira fosse terminar cedo...

-É.. é verdade.. - concluiu com cara pensativa - Mas mesmo assim... ainda bem que acabou, ultimamente venho evitando ele... cara estranho...

-Lembra do que a mamãe sempre diz: eles se fingem de idiota, mas não são...cuidado...

-Ai.. não vou chegar perto dele... Aquilo foi só um impulso... não vou precisar mais dele.. - concluiu friamente. - Bem, vamos entrar, ou então McGonagall nos arranca os pescoços.

Elas entrara juntas na sala e caminharam em direção a onde James e Will conversavam.

-Meninas.. - disse Will enquanto elas se aproximavam - vocês já decidiram se vão tentar animagia ou não?

Elas se olharam por apenas uns instantes e responderam juntas:

- Não...

-Isso é chato.. - resmungou Mira.

-Muito chato..- completou Lyra.


	9. O seqüestro

**Capítulo VIII**

**O seqüestro**

Serpens e Sarin estavam, mesmo sem confessar, um tanto preocupadas com os recentes acontecimentos. Não que tivessem medo do que pudesse acontecer a elas ou as irmãs. Não era medo, era mais como receio. Ou era, pelo menos, isso que fingiam ser.

-Você acha que há chances de um novo ataque, Serpens?

Sarin começou a conversa, enquanto as duas faziam algumas lições na Biblioteca gigante do castelo. Serpens revirou os olhos, antes de responder no mais leve e quase _inotável_ tom de ironia:

- Claro que não... Porque vão querer saber da gente quando tem o livro que abre só por nós?

Sarin olhou com raiva para irmã, uma Black sabia quando estava sendo provocada, e ela estava cheia dos comentários sarcáticos da irmã.

-Ó, Serpens, vai ficar falando assim, é? - perguntou irritada - Não dá pra agir normal, não? Cansei!

Então, se levantou elegantemente, balançando os negros cabelos, lisos e escorridos. Deu uma olhada a Serpens que lhe devolveu dando os ombros. Sorriu vitoriosa ao entrar num corredor de diversos livros sobre Poções.

Escolheu um: o que aparentava ser mais elaborado. Folheou as páginas já envelhecidas pelo tempo, sem interesse, a cabeça em outro lugar. Decidiu-se por lê-lo à noite.

Caminhou até a resmungona bibliotecária e depois de guardar o livro em sua mochila verde, saiu da Biblioteca.

Serpens ainda viu a irmã mais velha sair, antes que mergulhar de cabeça naquele estúpido trabalho. Como Transfiguração conseguia ser uma matéria tão chata e difícil?

Escrevia sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia. Sua letra chegava a ficar um tanto borrada, mas quem se importava? Ela não, ao menos.

-Serpens Black... - a voz já conhecida daquele patético sonserino disse sarcasticamente as suas costas.

Bufou antes de se virar, contendo alguns xingamentos:

-O que quer, Nott?

-Olá para você também, Serpens. - murmurou se sentando ao lado dela. Seu tom era muito divertido.

-O que quer, já perguntei!

-Bem, Serpens, você quer que eu seja claro mesmo? - ele sorriu cinicamente.

-Claro que quero, Nott!Se não estaria perguntando...

- Eu quero conquistar sua irmã.

-Como? - ela perguntou, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

-Será que não foi claro o bastante? Quero que você me ajude a conquistar Sarin. - ele falou calmamente, sorrindo. Serpens olhou de cima a baixo.

A Sonserina se segurou firmemente para não rir da cara patética de Nott. _Conquistar Sarin?_ Céus, ela nunca vira Sarin ser conquistada. Não com aquele mau humor.

Serpens achava, e sabia que toda Hogwarts concordava que, mesmo para os padrões de uma Black Sonserina, Sarin era extremamente mau humorada. As irmãs sempre desconfiaram que a outra precisava de um namorado. Não que nunca tivera um, mas nenhum dos seus casos duraram mais de três dias.

- Conquistar Sarin... – começou a dizer com um sorriso débil nos lábios. Olhou o garoto novamente de cima a baixo. - Você está falando da Sarin, minha irmã? Mesmo? O que viu nela, Nott? - e com o silêncio do garoto, deduziu - Está interessado no dinheiro, não é? Já não tem ouro o suficiente, não?

-Não fale do que você não entende, Serpens! – respondeu ele irritado - Claro que Sarin tem suas qualidades e...

Serpens nem ouvia o que ele dizia, talvez, pensando bem, aquilo pudesse trazer algo bom, o que Serpens não faria para ver sua irmã apaixonada por alguém que só queria o dinheiro dela? Podia ser cruel, mas Serpens não perderia a chance de ver Sarin apaixonada! Não mesmo!

- Ok, Nott. - ela falou com um sorriso cínico.

Rana passou o resto do dia pensando no que Laura falara. Ela estava gostando do Artur? Aquilo era impossível! Ela não podia gostar dele, não mesmo! E ele muito menos dela! Ela não era o tipo dele!

- Rana você tá bem?- Artur perguntou preocupado já que ela não parecia interessada na comida.

-Claro que estou, porque não estaria? - disse fria.

- Se a calma, Rana... Anh, você não poderia me dizer se a Laura gostou de mim?

O garoto estava completamente vermelho. No entanto, não era nada comparado a Rana que sentiu-se corar intensamente de tanta raiva que sentiu.

Mas, por que estava com raiva? Não eram todos amigos? E amigos não querem a felicidade dos outros amigos? Se estivesse mais calma, ela com certeza pensaria no assunto. Mas, não naquele momento... Naquele momento, estava com raiva e a única coisa que importava era descontar essa bendita raiva em alguém.

-E por que diabos eu deveria saber?

-Rana, você é amiga dela, né? - ele falou ainda vermelho.

-Eu só conheço a Laura há alguns dias e se você gosta tanto dela porque não pergunta pra ela

-Porque eu achei que você poderia me ajudar! Mas já que você não pode, tudo bem. Talvez alguém possa me ajudar!

-O que você está falando, Artur? Que eu não posso ser sua amiga mais? É isso?

-Se você tirou essas conclusões, Rana, o problema é seu!

-O problema é meu? Bom, deve ser mesmo, não é? Afinal, eu não posso te ajudar, não é? - disse sarcasticamente.

Dizendo isso, Rana levantou e saiu do Salão Principal batendo o pé, sem esperar um resposta de Artur.

A alguns corredores dali, Lynx estava quase dormindo na aula de Adivinhação, aquela charlatã não falava nada útil, porque escolhera fazer aquela estúpida matéria? Culpa de suas irmãs!

-Então, crianças, vocês vão fazer um trabalho em grupo sobre esse assunto, o conteúdo está no quadro... - a varinha da professora rapidamente colocou as instruções - E eu vou escolher os pares, é claro - ela falou com um sorriso falso.

-Hum, Srta. Black, você e o sr. Davis fazem juntos. Não quero suas gracinhas de novo.

Lynx olhou chateada pra o corvinal, analisou o garoto de cima a baixo. Não era feio, pensou. Mas, também não era bonito. _"Céus, vai ser um longo trabalho..." _pensou, vendo o garoto se aproximar, em passos lentos.

- Por onde começamos? - perguntou ele distraído, se sentando e jogando a mochila na mesa, sem se importar muito se havia algo em cima da mesma.

Lynx olhou a mesa onde a pouco seu livro e pergaminhos estavam. Agora, estava tudo no chão.

-Que tal por uma aula do boas maneiras? - disse numa fingida inocência quando viu que ele não se abaixara para pegar os pertences da Sonserina.

-Que tal com uma aula de como não se insuportavelmente chata? - disse no mesmo tom sorrindo marotamente.

-Concordo... Talvez eu pudesse lhe ensinar a não ser. - ela falou entre os  
dentes.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

-Talvez mesmo... - Lynx sentiu os olhos dele a analisaram de cima a baixo, e se sentiu desconfortável com isso.

-Podemos começar esse trabalho logo?- ela pediu.

Rana agora corria pelo corredores, na sua cabeça só vinha aquela vozinha _"Procure Mira, procure Mira, procure Mira.."_ Mas então ela parou olhou para os lado, vendo se não tinha ninguém e se sentou no chão.

Aquilo não podia ser assim. _"Você não pode recorrer sempre a Mira, ano que vem ela vai sair, e você só terá Andy ano que vem. E a Andy vai estar se importando mais com o Junior do que com você... Sendo assim, você não vai agüentar nem metade do ano Rana Black"_

Se levantou ainda lerdamente e foi andando, queria tanto achar um lugar para poder ficar até de madrugada para depois ela voltar para a Grifinoria sem nenhum interrogação. Mas devia voltar logo, por isso, sem muita pressa, foi caminhando na direção da torre.

"Rana, você é o pior tipo de pessoa que se pode existir. Desejar mal dois amigos porque eles se gosotam. O que vc está fazendo? Pare de se besta, você tem que desejar o melhor para eles... "

_"Mas... eu não quero..."_ - Outra voz surgiu na cabeça dela - _"É melhor deixa eles pra lá, afinal eles se gostam se completam mesmo, você apenas está sendo a babaca no meio... oh, Sarin, Serpens, Lyra, Lynx, e Adara tem razão, você é uma fracassada Lisa, uma fracassada" _

Ela quis chorar mas as lagrimas não saiam de jeito nenhum _"É você é uma babaca insensível que nem ao menos chorar consegue!"_

Uma outra voz surgiu então "_Será que alguém sentiu minha falta? Oh não, porque sentiriam falta da pirralhinha da casa, a pirralha Black, a ultima filha das 8 meninas. "_

Só mais tarde ela saiu da sala, olhou para céu agora negro, negro, negro. Depois olhou para os lados.

Quando finalmente chegou na torre a grifinoria e colocou os pés no salão comunal deu um suspiro de alivio, sorriu e caminhou para seu dormitório se certificou se não tinha ninguém a olhando, então viu lá nas ultimas poltronas Arthur dormindo, pensou em acordar ele mas uma vozinha entrou em sua cabeça.

_"Deixe ele dormir, deve ser um encontro com ela"_ Rana fez uma cara sarcástica e subiu as escadas indo para sue dormitório se jogou na cama e finalmente dormiu.

* * *

Rana andava para a Floresta Proibida sem pressa só suas irmãs para marcarem um encontro lá!

Quando havia chegado no quarto encontrou uma carta de Mira dizendo para ir para a Floresta porque haviam encontrado pistas novas, não poderiam ter feito isso de manhã?Aquele dia já foro ruim o suficiente! Chegando na clareira que a irmãs falara encontrou as outras, algumas com caras emburradas outras gritando.

- Que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a caçula num tom curioso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que está acontecendo aqui?- gritou Lyra que se encontrava num extremo grau de raia- O que está acontecendo, Rana, é que a Mira marcou esse encontro AQUI e a ESSA HORA! Não seriam motivos o suficiente? - continuou nervosa.

- Calma, Lyra. –disse Andie, que acabava de chegar - Vai ver é alguma coisa de muito importante que ela queira nos contar, e que ninguém pode escutar a não ser nós.

-Tomara que seja mesmo!! - praguejou Lyra - Não quero desperdiçar meu tempo com bobagens de Mira Black.

-Oi, gente, o que foi? - Mira que tinha acabado de chegar perguntava.

-O que foi? - Lyra perguntou irritada - Você nos chama aqui e pergunta o que foi?

-Eu chamei vocês aqui? - ela revidou com raiva - Você que me mandou uma carta!

-Não mandei carta nenhuma!! - Lyra falou.

-Na verdade, Lyra, foi você que mandou minha carta. - Lynx falou calma.

-Como? - Lyra perguntou desacreditada olhando para Lynx - Como? Eu não mandei carta para ninguém! Ninguém! Eu estava no meu dormitório quando vi uma carta SUA, Mira! - continuou.

-Mas que coisa, Lyra! Já te falei que não mandei carta nenhuma para você! - disse Mira totalmente irritada.

Elas se olharam ainda nervosas, arfando rapidamente. Se não eram elas que tinham mandado cartas umas para as outras, o que é que estava acontecendo ali então?

Um silêncio desagradável tomou conta do local em que se encontravam, só era audível alguns uivados ou coisas parecidas, mas elas se quer notaram, o que estava atrás delas era mais perigoso do que qualquer animal, e se elas estivessem raciocinando no caminho certo, essa pessoa estava perto de conseguir o que queria.

- Gente eu estou sentido algo estranho... Acho que tem alguém nós olhando, eu estou sentindo alguém se aproximar mais não consigo ver quem é! - Disse Sarin assustada.

- Aí deixa de ser boba Sarin, não tem ninguém aqui além de nós, ou tem?! - falou Serpens.

- Eu não estou gostando nada disso, estou ficando com medo. – disse a caçula se precipitando.

- Calma Rana não tenha medo. – resmungou a mais velha.

Quando escutaram um barulho perto das árvores, as garotas se assustaram.

- Gente é melhor a gente ir embora. Vocês não vão embora coisa nenhuma disse uma voz muito estranha, mais ao mesmo tempo muito conhecida.

-Que, Andie você tá com medo? - Adara falou maliciosa. Antes que Andie pudesse responder as irmãs começaram a perceber uma fumaça que tomava conta do chão, estavam se sentindo fracas, não conseguiam se mover ou falar.

Sentiam vontade de dormir, desmaiaram, bem quase todas.

Rana olhava as irmãs desmaiarem aos poucos, se sentindo fraca também. Foi quando alguém a cutucou por trás, ela se virou para olhar, não tinha ninguém, nem uma viva alma, nenhum som.

-Quem está aí?- ela perguntou, encolhendo-se assustada.

Cuturaram-na de novo, ela perguntou de novo, mas desta vez não deixaram ela falar. Uma mão tapou sua boca e colocaram algum pano no seu nariz e ela caiu semi - consciente, sentindo-se ser arrastada para dentro da floresta.

* * *

-Madame Pomfrey, encontramos essas garotas desmaiadas!! - gritava Will nervoso e preocupado.

-E aonde foi que vocês encontraram elas rapazes?! Perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

-Encontramos elas no corredor da sala comunal da sonserina. Mentiu James para não encrencar as garotas, pq a floresta proibida é proibida para qualquer aluno de Hogwarts.

-Me ajudem aqui, vamos colocar as garotas nas camas. Disse Pomfrey.  
Will e James, juntos com mais cinco garotos ajudaram madame Pomfrey a colocar as garotas nas camas.

-Obrigada garotos. Direi ao Profº Dumbledore que houve mais um ataque... Com 7 dos Blacks. - vociferou ela – Mas, a onde esta a senhorita Rana Black ?!?!?!

-Não sabemos !! Disse James preocupado. Só encontramos as sete caídas no chão.

Lyra começou a acordar devagar,onde estava?Enfermaria, ela logo percebeu. Mas o que estava fazendo lá? Se lembrava que estava no Floresta discutido com Mira e... De repente tudo ficava escuro, estava caindo...

- Lyra! - James gritou preocupado, havia acabado de acordar- Você está bem?

-Claro que não estou, Potter - ela falou friamente - Estaria se estivesse deitada numa cama?

Ele olhou para ela decepcionado.

-Vai ser sempre assim, Lyra? Na frente das suas irmãs eu não sou nada,é?Mesmo elas estando dormindo? - ele falou magoado.

Lyra não conseguia agüentar o desprezo na sua voz e saber que ela era a causadora daquilo tudo. Puxou ele mais pra perto e beijou-o apaixonadamente, James correspondia avidamente,sentindo o gosto das lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de Lyra misturando-se com o gosto do beijo.

- Me perdoa? -ela perguntou, ainda o beijando.

- Só não faz isso de novo, por favor - ele falou.

-Será que vocês poderiam deixar o momento romântico pra lá? - Lynx perguntou chateada .

- Ah desculpa, Lynx. E que estava matando a saudade do meu namorado.

- E eu da minha namorada. - disse James, tornando a beijá – la.

-Céus que nojo!!

- Você esta falando isso porque ainda não beijo, mas quando você beijar, aí você vai ver o que esta perdendo. - disse Lyra querendo sorrir por te dito aquilo !!

-Vocês podem parar e me escutar, por favor? – eles ouviram a voz de Andie.

-Que foi?

-A Rana, cadê ela?- Andie falou preocupada.

-Ele a pegou, não foi? - Adara falou parecendo que ia chorar para James.

Ele se sentia desconfortável, e concordou com a cabeça.

-Quando eu e Will achamos vocês na Floresta ela não estava lá...

Ele teria contado mais, mas o barulho do choro da mais velha impediu.

-Quem será que a pegou?! E o que vamos fazer?! - disse Mira falando desesperada e enxugando suas lágrimas .

-Qualquer coisa pode contar com a minha ajuda e a do James. - falou Will, dando o maior apoio.

James e Will tiveram que deixar a enfermaria,as garotas, ainda chocadas por Rana, voltaram a dormir.

* * *

Quando Adara acordou já era de tarde e as outras irmãs ainda estavam dormindo.

-Preciso falar com você. Estava preocupado. Ela escutou uma voz dizer.

-Ah, Avery, é você?-ela perguntou fria, embora seu coração estivesse batendo mais rápido.

-Preocupado q sua melhor batedora não acordasse? - ela continuou ríspida.

-É, verdade, Black, por mais que eu odeia admitir mas você é a melhor batedora que a Sonserina poderia ter. O que seria de nós sem você? - ele perguntou cínico.

-É bom saber que você precisa de alguém que tem cérebro. - ela falou ríspida.

- Errada, Black - ele falou sorrindo - O time precisa de você, eu não. - ele continuava se divertindo com a situação e ela estava odiando aquilo.

- Se é assim, Avery, você poderia se retirar né?- ela falou irritada.

Ele se viriu irritado para ela. Seus olhos se encontraram cheios de fúria. Encararam-se longamente, olho no olho. Foi então que Serpens na cama ao lado mexeu-se na cama.

Adara olhou devagar pra irmã que se mexia na cama sem saber se estava agradecida ou não, Avery também olhou rapidamente para Serpens mas como se tivesse certeza que a garota não acordaria voltou a olhar irritado para Adara.

-Então, é isso?

- Se eu disse é porque provavelmente é, não? - murmurou com todo o sarcasmo que conseguiu reunir.

Ele lhe sorriu maliciosamente, desviando seus olhos por meros segundos para depois voltarem a se encontrar brilhando intensamente.

-Ok, então. Vou indo... - disse, sem mexer um músculo, exceto os da face.

-É. Vai logo. - murmurou secamente, olhando o teto que nunca lhe pareceu mais interessante.

-Ora, Adara, deixe de enrolação! - disse impacientemente. E antes que ela pudesse entender o significado daquela frase dita grosseiramente, os lábios dele estavam colados aos seus. As mãos dele, sempre tão frias estavam quentes acariciando seu rosto. A língua dele procurava a sua com vontade...

Ela não conseguia parar, beijar ele era tão bom, nunca se sentira assim beijando alguém, nunca se sentira tão feliz e completa. Ela sabia que ele se sentia assim também mas alguma coisa dizia que aquilo não era certo, que ela não deveria fazer isso. Matt era um dos piores garotos da Sonserina em termo de namoro, droga!

-Adara! - Serpens gritou fazendo os dois se separarem.

Adara olhou Matt, um tanto corado, o que era algo inacreditável. Nunca o vira corado. Olhou Serpens na cama ao lado. A sonserina do quarto ano mantinha um sorriso imutavel no rosto:

-Adara... O que está acontecendo?

-Vai me dizer que não sabe, Serpens? - Matt disse sarcasticamente antes que Adara se pronunciasse - Você e o Malfoy nunca fizeram não?

Serpens, por incrível que pareça, apenas alargou o sorriso. Ajeitou os cabelos, se sentando na cama.

-Hmm... Só não acho que seja o lugar apropriado, sabe. - disse com seu habitual tom de ironia na voz.

- Oh, e você Serpens sabe qual é o lugar apropriado? Logo você que se agarra com o seu namorado em qualquer lugar? - desdenhou a irmã.

Serpens fingiu-se pensativa, ainda sentada. Adara e Matt se encararam, não foi necessário nenhuma palavra para ela saber o que ele pensava. Com um breve aceno, ele saiu pela porta da enfermaria.

Bastou a porta fechar-se atrás dele que Serpens caiu na gargalhada. Sarin, que tinha o sono mais leve, logo acordou:

-Que porra é essa. Serpens?

-Ah, nada de importante, Sarin, só a Adara que estava se agarrando com o Avery aqui... - Serpens falou rindo maliciosamente da irmã, que lançou um olhar mortal para a mais nova.

Sarin parecia chocada com a irmã-gêmea.

-Então a Adarinha ficou com o ex da Lyra? - ela perguntou maliciosamente.

Adara corou furiosamente, Avery era o ex da Lyra?

-Ex da Lyra? - disse pausadamente com certa dificuldade. - Como assim, ex?

-Bom, digamos que eles tinham um caso. Sabe, beijo, abraço e... - Serpens deu uma leve risada forçada - Não sei até que ponto foi esse relacionamento, entende. Mas, eles terminaram esse caso no final do ano passado. Não sabia?

Adara tentou manter a voz calma mas era quase impossível. Por que não pensara nisso antes.

-Não... Não sabia. - ela falou meio chateada - Foi ano passado é? - ela perguntou para confirmar.

-Sim, ora, ora, o que você achava, hein Adara? - Serpens perguntou maliciosa - Que ele gostava de você?

Sarin riu com vontade com a observação da irmã mais nova. Riu tanto que Serpens não duvidaria que estivesse com lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou d fazê-lo.

Adara endireitou-se na cama, resgatando sua pose. Piscou os olhos que quando abriram-se estavam frios como sempre:

-Não seja tola, Serpens. Eu só queria usá-lo. Não estou a fim dele, como acho que você acha.

-Isso é ótimo. Já me basta às outras - e apontou para cada irmã deitada ainda dormindo profundamente - bobinhas apaixonadas.

-Ora, Serpens, você também não é uma bobinha apaixonada? - Sarin a cortou quando conseguiu parar de rir. Adara sorriu maliciosamente com a pergunta.

-Não. Claro que não sou. - respondeu a outra confiante.

-E sua relação com o Malfoy é o que? - desdenhou Adara.

Serpens bufou:

-Eu e o Draco nos gostamos, é verdade. Mas, isso não me faz uma bobinha apaixonada. Não mesmo. Poderia muito bem viver sem ele. - disse, sem encarar as irmãs e sem piscar os olhos negros.

Adara olhou pra a irmã sem acreditar, era impossível que ela não fosse apaixonada pelo Draco e ele por ele. Mas se sua irmã não queria admitir não teria jeito de forçá-la.

Mas em relação ao Matt... Não, não ficaria chorando que nem uma boba, não mesmo!Ele que fosse para o inferno!!!

-Adara? - Lyra que havia acabado de acordar, perguntou - O que a Serpens falou é verdade?

-Porvavelmente não. - Sarin interrompeu a irmã antes mesmo que essa pudesse falar - Serpens é mentirosa até dizer chega.

-Pô, Sarin, me deixa em paz! - a outra retrucou incapaz de conter um sorriso malicioso. A mais velha pegou seu travesseiro com um sorriso maroto e o balançou nas mãos. - Oh, Céus, não quer começar uma guerra, quer?

-Não por hora. - retrucou mal humorada. Lyra revirou os olhos, antes de fixá-los em Adara mais uma vez.

As garotas receberam alta quando a noite, do dia seguinte do ataque, começou a cair.

* * *

No salão comunal da grifinória Mira deixava-se aconchegar nos braços de Will, enquanto Andie deitou-se no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Junior.

Os namorados tentavam acalmar-las, o perigo já havia passado, pelo menos pras sete que já haviam recebido alta.

Mas ainda havia Rana. Ou melhor... Não havia... Ela tinha sumido já fazia mais de 24 horas.

Arthur, que como qualquer Weasley, não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo andava de um lado para o outro revoltadíssimo por ter sido obrigado a retornar ao salão comunal depois que anoitecera, queria continuar procurando a amiga...

James não demorou a retornar também.. Já passava das 9 e ele não poderia ficar mais tempo com a namorada.

-Lyra ta preocupada também... – resmungou sentando-se do lado do casal de amigos – Ela finge que não, mas falo da Rana umas tre vezes...

Mira soltou um suspiro demorado. A tristeza estampada no rosto.

Foi quando a irmã levantou de repente.

-Chega! Chega, Mira! Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando que eles resolvam isso.. eu vou atrás da Rana agora!

-Não temos nenhuma pista Andie...

-Bom, sabemos por onde começar a procurar... Na floresta... Se você não vai, eu vou!

-Você não vai pra floresta proibida e ponto final! – gritou Mira, levantando a cabeça dos ombros de Will – Já me chega uma irmã desaparecida ok.

-Mas Mira...

-Sem mas! Ela não está lá... O último lugar que a deixariam seria lá... Além do mais já deram busca para aqueles lados... Quem pegou a Rana é muito espero... – murmurou por fim – Tanto que pegou aquele livro também...

Os demais se surpreenderam.

-Como assim "_pegou aquele livro"?_

-Ora James, ta na cara, não está? Precisa de uma de nós pra abri-lo... E ele conseguiu não foi... A mais nova, a caçula. Aquela que ele com certeza imagina ser a mais fraca, a mais fácil de subjugar. Ou enganar...

-Rana nunca vai abrir aquele livro... – rosnou Arthur – Ela não é burra! Ela é corajosa e não vai fazer o que ele quer.

-É exatamente por isso que eu estou preocupada... – falou Mira, voltando a abaixar a cabeça tristemente no ombro de Will – Sabe-se lá que ele vai fazer se ela se recusar.

Foi quando o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e os gêmeos apareceram.

-A onde diabos vocês estavam? – gritou Will – Vocês dois já deviam ter voltado pro salão comunal a muito tempo, lembram?

-Er... Nós estávamos... – disse Jonh.

-Procurando a Rana.. – completou Josh.

-Isso, procurando a Rana... A Raninha.. Tadinha... ta sumida né.. Tavamos procurando ela...

Will levantou a sobrancelha, era lógico que os dois mentiam.

-E encontraram? – perguntou Arthur esperançoso.

-Não... Mas achamos isso pregado no quadro da mulher gorda. – disse Josh levantando um envelope – endereçado pra vocês duas.  
Mira levantou de uma vez e chegou ao papel antes que Andie o fizesse.

Do lado de fora, escrito com uma letra que mais parecia sangue as palavras:

**_Para as Black _**

Ela abriu, e abaixou para que a irmã pudesse ler com ela.

_"O leãozinho está sumido, e vocês querem encontrar? _

_Procurem a onde somente, o dragão pode entrar" _

* * *

Na Sonserina a agitação era a mesma por parte das Black, as meninas não conseguiram arranjar desculpa para sair depois do horário para procurar a irmã e estavam todas nervosas, mesmo querendo esconder.

Lyra ainda estava fora, fazendo a ronda do colégio junto com o Avery.

-Lyra- ele chamou - você tá preocupada com a sua irmã?

-Claro que estou! O que você acha? – ela perguntou irritada – Ás vezes parece que você não pensa, Avery!

-Ó,Lyra, não desconta sua raiva em mim não,ok? Só estou tentando ajudar,ok? Não era nem pra gente patrulhar hoje – ele falou irritado

-Não? – ela perguntou surpresa – Então porque a gente ta aqui?

-Porque você quer procurar sua irmã, eu to ajudando, oras. – Ele falou rindo –Você sabe onde ela pode estar? – ele perguntou.

Lyra estava chocada, Matt Avery ajudando alguém?Ajudando uma Black?

-Minha irmã ta fazendo mal pra você – ela sussurrou. Ele se virou surpreso.

-Você sabe?

-Claro que eu sei, Matty. - disse ela com um sorriso malicioso no rosto- Você não achou mesmo que ninguém ia ver vocês se pegando na enfermaria, nao?

Ele olhou para a amiga um pouco sem graça.

Eles continuaram rondando o corredor silenciosamente.

-Você está apenas se aproveitando dela, Matt? - perguntou Lyra encarando os olhos azuis do amigo.

Ele olhou-a com uma certa supresa no olhar.

-Claro né, Lyra? - disse ele com um tom zombeteiro - Você não acha mesmo que eu iria querer algo sério com ela né.

Lyra olhou-o com um sorriso divertindo surtindo nos lábio, sabia que ele estava mentindo, conhecia aquele garoto o bastante para saber que quando não a encarava nos olhos era porque estava mentindo.

-Você gosta dela... - alfinetou cinicamente - quem diria... Matt Avery, o garanhão de Hogwarts fisgado por Adara Black... tsc..tsc..- os olhos verdes pareciam fendas pelo sorriso enorme da garota - Tinha mesmo que ser minha irmã.

-Droga, Lyra!- ele falou irritado. Lyra riu mais da cara do garoto, Matt Avery fisgado, era incrível.

-Matt, você gosta mesmo dela. - ela falou rindo ainda mais.

- Você vai contar?- ele perguntou sério.

- Matt, você acha que eu vou me envolver nos problemas da minha irmã?-ela perguntou séria e ele respirou aliviado - Porque você tá assim? Pensei que fosse gostar se eu soubesse.

-Não é isso,Lyra, você acha que sua irmã gosta de mim?-ele perguntou corando.Lyra começou a rir ainda mais.

-Além de gostar dela, você tá com medo de levar um fora? Céus! - continuou ela em meio a escandalosas gargalhadas - Nunca esperei viver para ver Matt Avery com medo de levar um fora.

Avery fechou a cara.

- Matt... Por Mérlim, é obvio que ela gosta de você, trouxa! - disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios - Senão você acha que teria saído sã e salvo daqueles beijos? Você não conhece mesmo as Black. - concluiu acenando negativemente a cabeça, os longos cabelos negros escorridos indo para todos os lados.

Matt levantou os olhos pra Lyra, que continuava rindo.

-Você acha mesmo?- ele perguntou nervoso e Lyra riu mais ainda, aquilo era incrível.

- Matt, se você não acredita, pergunta dela. - ela falou rindo e ele parecia mais feliz - Talvez ela diga que não mas é mentira. - Lyra falou séria, se lembrando do que aconteceu depois que Matt saiu da enfermaria.

-Porque? - ele perguntou sério.

Lyra olhou para o amigo séria.

-Bem Matt... Acho que ela ficou meio.. ahn... Raivosa quando descobriu que a gente já ficou, essas coisas. - disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior levemnete.- Ela não sabia, então eu acho que.. ahn... é melhor você ter cuidado com o que diz e com o que faz... e toma cuidado... ela é ciumenta . - conclui com cara de quem sabe das coisas.

Matt olhou para a amiga surpreso.

- Ficou foi?- ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente agora.

-Ai, Matt, você não conhece a Adara, se eu to dizendo que ela é ciumenta pode acreditar. Ela não vai se entregar facilmente. - ela falou meio rindo.

-Então o que eu faço? - ele perguntou implorando pra ela.

-E eu que vou saber, Matt?- ela falou parecendo irritada, mas estava rindo por dentro.

- Me ajuda, vai, me ajuda, Lyrinha. - ele implorava pra ela.

-Ok, Matt, vou te ajudar - ela falou rindo da cara dele - Mas não vai ser fácil.

Lyra não falou em nada sobre como ajudar Matt, oras, ele que se virasse! Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar do que nos romancezinhos de Matt e Adara. Estava preocupada com Rana, por mais que negasse admitir, estava muito preocupada, afinal, ela podia ser tudo de mais aberração que existisse mais ainda era sua irmã.

Eles voltaram para a sala comunal da Sonserina cmo Avery falando de seus "planos" sobre como conquistar Adara e Lyra simplesmente encoberta por seus complexos pensamentos.

-Basilisco - murmurrou a menina em frente a passagem da Sonserina.

Entraram, o salão iria encontrar-se vazio se não se não houvesse lá uma Black, Adara.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?- Matt perguntou irritado para a Black.

- Esperando a minha irmã -ela respondeu fria - Algum problema?

-Sim. - ele respondeu mais irritado com a frieza dela - Se você não sabe o horário para os alunos irem pra cama é dez horas e esse horário já passou faz tempo.

-Desculpe, monitor, mas se sua irmã estivesse desaparecida, você não ia deixar as outras passearem sozinhas pelo castelo! - ela falou irritada.

-Lyra não estava sozinha, estava comigo!- ele falou também irritado.

-Quem me diz que você ia ajudá-la hein?- ela perguntou.

No meio daquela discussão Lyra subiu devagar para o seu quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos discutindo na Sala Comunal.

-Pois eu sou o melhor amigo da Lyra, e NUNCA deixaria que acontecesse algo à ela! - alfinetou ele com a intenção de enciumar a Adara.

- Ha! Essa pra mim é nova! - zombou Adara nervosa - Um COVARDE como você pensando em algo que não seja o próprio umbigo! Céus, você está bem?

Ele aproximou-se da menina e a segurou firmemente pelos ombros. Adara arregalou os olhos negros e encarou-o meio surpresa.

-Não penso só em mim não, e vou te provar como me importo também com você.

Ele encostou os lábio nos suaves e delicados da menina, sua lingua a massageava a dela suavemente e percorria sua boca como se pudesse acharalgum lugar que nunca houvesse "explorado" lá.

Adara pensou em socar Avery inteiro, mas quando ele beijou-a sentiu-se relaxar a também aproveitou bastante o beijo. Naquele momento a garota esqueceu-se da irmã desaparecida e de todos os problemas que tinha. Era imensamente gratificante poder perder-se no calor que as mãos quente e protetoras de Matt lhe davam.


	10. O Dragão do lago

**Capitulo X**

**O Dragão do lago**

Lynx desceu emburrada a escada do dormitório da Sonserina, tinha aula de Adivinhação logo no primeiro tempo e inda não havia pesquisado nada com toda a confusão das irmãs, provavelmente aquele corvinal de araque ia brigar com ela. Mas não estava nem aí!

"Idiota!"

Depois do café ela subiu devagar as escadas para a Sala de Adivinhação...  
Odiava, repudiava, desprezava aquela sala. Era quente como o inferno ali dentro, ela preferia um milhão de vezes as masmorras frias onde tinha aula de Poções. Preferia muito mais ambientes frios e impessoais a ambientes decorados com baboseiras e quentes como o inferno.  
Sentou-se numa das pequenas cadeiras que cercavam uma mesa um tanto maior redonda. Ignorou por completo a presença da insuportável professora que lhe lançava a todo instante um olhar de pena. Raiva, odiava que sentissem qualquer sentimento que beirava a piedade por ela! Abriu seu livro de Adivinhação, o folheando o mesmo sem interesse. Foi então, que sentiu ele sentar-se ao seu lado.

-O que é? - imitou de modo infantil a voz dela, fazendo uma careta no final da frase.

-Por que você tem que imitar tudo que eu digo? - ela perguntou irritada.  
-Será que é porque você é muito irritante e só você não percebe? - ele perguntou rindo.  
-Fico feliz que pense assim - ela falou cínica - Mas o que é? - ela falou ainda com o pergaminho dobrado.

-Porque você não abre? É difícil? - ele perguntou.

Lynx abriu, chateada com a observação dele.

-Você fez o trabalho?! - ela perguntou surpresa.

- Não, paguei para alguém fazer, idiota. - Lynx mordeu o lábio inferior, surpresa, analisando o trabalho... Impecável. - Não vê? Óbvio que eu fiz.

-Mas...

-Olha, - disse impacientemente - não precisa agradecer, eu fiz porque achei que devia, ok?

-E quem disse que eu ia agradecer? Você fez muito bem em fazer, se não tiraria um zero.

Ele olhou pra ela com raiva, quem essa garota pensava que era?  
-Espera, deixa-me ver. Eu faço o trabalho pra nós dois e você só me diz que se eu não fizesse tiraria um zero? - ele perguntou irritado -Então você não se importa se eu tirar seu nome né? - agora ele sorria maliciosamente.  
Lynx mordeu o lábio com mais força do que fizera anteriormente. Ora, mas é claro que se importava! Mas... oh, não, não mesmo. Ela não iria se fazer de fraca e dizer isso.

-E desde quando você se importa com o que eu me importo? - retrucou também sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Nunca me importei e nunca irei me importar. – ele disse automaticamente.  
-Mas se você tirar um zero, não vai ser eu que vai ficar com nota baixa em Adivinhação e o papai vai brigar né? - ele continuou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Lynx tinha vontade de matá-lo, porque sua mãe nunca a deixara aprender as maldições?E ele ainda estava tratando-a como criança!! Não ia deixar isso barato mesmo!

Afiou a língua para retrucar com o infeliz, idiota e babaca do corvinal. Mas, não pode continuar, pois a professora começara a falar em recolher o trabalho com sua voz de gralha insuportável.

-Sta. Black, Senhor Davies, o trabalho. -ele falou chegando à mesa deles.

Lynx estava pronta a falar para professora o porque de não ter feito o trabalho quando ele entregou-o sem trocar nada! Ela olhou surpresa para o corvinal, e ele lhe lançou um olhar _''converso com você mais tarde''_.

Ótimo! Estava devendo de novo aquele idiota!

* * *

Quando Rana acordou o sol estava se pondo, ela não sabia quanto tempo estivera dormindo ou onde estava, era um lugar sujo, empoeirado, o único rastro de sol entrava por uma pequena janela no alto, por ela que Rana havia percebido que estava anoitecendo, estava com um pouco de medo.

Lembrava-se que estava na floresta e depois... não sabia.

Sentiu frio e percebeu que estava sentada num chão de pedra não muito aconchegante.

Onde estava? Onde estavam as irmãs? O que havia acontecido?

Não sabia, só sabia que aquele lugar impessoal estava a deixando com medo, apesar de ela querer desesperadamente ignorar isso.

Levantou-se e olhou vagarosamente para o lugar que estava, parecia ser algumas das masmorras.

Percebeu uma porta ao lado, iria se dirigir para ela, quando alguém entrou, ela soltou um gritinho de surpresa.

-Que bom que você acordou. - o homem todo coberto de preto e com capuz que não a deixava ver seu rosto perguntou.  
-Quem... Quem é você? - ela perguntou, deixando transparecer seu medo.

-Isso não importa agora, não vou fazer mal a você.

Ela involuntariamente deu alguns passos para trás. Não ia fazer mal a ela. já estava acostumada a sofrer conseqüências bem pesadas após ouvir essa frase.

O homem andou vagarosamente até ela, que andava sempre para trás.  
- E... e... o que você quer comigo? - perguntou com a voz mais firme que conseguiu.

-Eu não quero você... - ele falou rindo - Você não passa de uma isca para o peixe grande, você é só uma garota assustada e burra, talvez nem tanto por ser uma Black né? - ele ria mais alto agora - Eu quero algo que só você pode trazer até mim. Eu não vou fazer nada mas por via das dúvidas reze. Reze muito, garota.

Rana olhou assustada para o homem e sentiu um tremendo medo inundar seu ser. E se ele estivesse mentindo? E se ele fizesse algo a ela?  
Evitou pensar nessas coisas, precisava sair daquele local, não sabia de que maneira, mas tinha que sair. O homem começou a rir mais alto percebendo o medo de Rana.

-Você acha que eu sou estúpido garota? Não existe jeito de sair daqui, e se houvesse certamente mão seria você a conseguir.

Com essas palavras ele deixou o local e Rana perdida em seus pensamentos. Alguma coisa dizia que sim, ela poderia sair dali e que aquele homem estava totalmente enganado, se ele saiu ela podia sair também.  
Caminhou devagar em direção a porta, estava fraca e com fome. Levou um susto quando chegou lá. Não havia maçaneta ou qualquer outra coisa para abrir! Só mente um desenho no meio. Ficou parada olhando a porta enquanto mexia na medalha de seu cordão. Foi aí que percebeu, o a medalha em forma de dragão era igual ao desenho!

* * *

Shaula estava deitada à margem do lago ao lado de Ann. As duas estavam em silencio. Ann devia estar pensando em algo sem importância. Shaula estava pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, no que poderia ter acontecido com a irmã caçula.

Olhou para a floresta como se isso fosse lhe dar alguma pista do paradeiro de Rana. Mas ao fazer isso ela involuntariamente viu Adara mais ao longe, na margem da floresta, conversando com Nott. O que Adara estaria fazendo conversando com Nott? Os boatos eram que ela tinha um caso com Avery e não com Nott. Mas isso não importava.

Uns segundos depois ela viu quem caminhava ali perto. Ronald McMillan. Ele estava olhando na direção dela para... _"Aquele cafajeste!"_ pensou _"Ele tem a pachorra de ficar olhando para Ann na minha frente!". _

Sem poder evitar, olhou para Ann que, para seu desgosto, estava olhando para ele também. Não podia decifrar a expressão no rosto da amiga, mas podia adivinhar no que ela estava pensando. Desde que conhecera aquele garoto ela tinha se afastado de Ann. Não que tivesse algum motivo aparente para isso mas simplesmente tinha acontecido.

_"Aquele cachorro, ele só atrapalha minha vida! Se eu não fosse tão fraca.."_ E nessa hora ela desejou intimamente ter sido sorteada para Sonserina junto com as outras irmãs. Não que combinasse com os Sonserinos mas se fosse assim ela seria mais fria, conseguiria atropelar sentimentos. Era isso que queria fazer com ele.

-Ann eu tenho que fazer umas lições atrasadas...

-Ah, você ta subindo? Eu vou com você.

-Não!  
-Não?  
- Er.. quer dizer.. você.. acho que é melhor ficar aqui. Você não tem nada pra fazer lá, sabe, aqui é melhor.. - disse, certa que não estava sendo convincente. Mas não queria aturar aquele idiota ali, e não queria olhar para a cara de Ann naquela hora. Mesmo que ela fosse estar no mesmo ambiente que ele, Shaula Black tinha que aprender a não se importar com essas coisas.

-Bom, se você quer ficar sozinha.. - Ann obviamente não tinha se convencido pelo que ela tinha dito, mas sabia captar as coisas às vezes.  
Shaula se levantou e foi em direção ao castelo tentado não olhar para trás. E foi nessa hora que esbarrou em Nott, que também estava voltando para o castelo.

-Sai da frente garota! - rugiu ele.

-Qual é o seu problema? Não te deram educação não? Ou a Adara não é o suficiente?

-A Adara...? Ah, cala essa boca, Black! Não se meta onde não é chamada..  
-Saia da minha frente - exclamou ela. Não tinha que suportar Nott com o humor que estava. - Quer que eu espalhe para o colégio inteiro que você tem um caso com a Adara? Acho que o Avery não te deixa vivo cara...

-Eu NÃO tenho um caso com a Adara!

-Ah é? E estava lá sozinho com ela, por que então?

-Ela só está me ajudando com.. Ah, não interessa!

-Ajudando com..? Haaa, não me diga que você precisa de ajuda com... uma garota??

-Quem é você para falar assim comigo garota? Que intimidade você acha que tem? - gritou ele, ruborizando.

Shaula virou a cara por um momento. Não agüentava aquele convencido. Mas nesse meio tempo ela viu que Ronald a estava observando do jardim. Os gritos tinham chamado a atenção de todos.

E.. ele estava ao lado de .. de Ann! _"Desgraçado"._ Ela não pensou em mais nada. Não soube nem por que fez aquilo. Só fez. Ela tinha empurrado Nott contra a parede e o beijado. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para segurar ele lá, mas não o deixou sair do aperto.

Quando finalmente ele conseguiu escapar, a única coisa que ouviram foram um "hunf". Virando os rostos para ver quem tinha resmungado, eles viram Sarin que vinha pelo corredor, fazendo uma careta de nojo e ir embora.

- Eu te odeio garota! - berrou Nott dando um tapa na cara de Shaula e indo embora furioso.

* * *

Sarin não sabia porque não havia gostado daquela cena, ver sua irmã e Nott se beijando!! Que nojo!! Odiava aquele garoto, um idiota e odiava a irmã por beijar ele!

Olhou aquela cena com desgosto e virou-se para o corredor. Foi quando ouviu passos atrás de si, virou-se pronta para gritar com o pirralho que deveria estar atrás da Black mais famosa por seu mau humor na escola. Mas o que viu não era um garoto.

-O que você quer, Nott?

-Não é nada do que você está pensando! - Nott disse chegando mais perto e segurando o braço dela.

-E o que eu estou pensando? - Sarin replicou, desvencilhando-se do aperto ele e dando um passo para trás.

-Eu e sua irmã não temos nada...

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? É problema de vocês! Saia da minha frente agora mesmo. - disse numa voz normal, olhando de cima a baixo o desconcerto dele.

-Eu não vou sair até ficar claro o que ha entre a gente. - disse Nott começando a ficar com raiva da atitude de Sarin.

-Mas eu acho que nunca existiu nada entre a gente, ou existiu e eu não estou lembrada. - falou Sarin cinicamente.

-Não existiu nada entre a gente ... mas pode existir agora. - disse Nott se aproximando ainda mais de Sarin e lhe dando um doce beijo, ela queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, mas não conseguiu, ela estava muito feliz afinal era seu primeiro beijo, e não queria que seu primeiro beijo terminasse com brigas.

Quando Nott a soltou Sarin ainda estava de olhos fechados contemplando o beijo.

-Gostou?- ele perguntou baixinho para ela, com um sorriso cínico.

Foi quando Sarin percebeu realmente o que estava fazendo. Beijar Nott? Ela só podia estar louca, nunca teria feito isso com juízo perfeito. Soa resposta foi apenas um tapa, muito bem dado, na cara de Nott.

Ele levou a mão ao local, Sarin batia tão bem como beija, pelo menos parecia.

-O que foi que eu fiz? - ele perguntou chateado para ela, recebendo, como resposta, outro tapa na cara.

-Seu cínico, você me beija e depois vem com essa cara de santo! - ela falou irritada.

-Você gostou que eu sei. - disse ele no tom convencido característico de todo sonserino.

-Cala essa boca idiota! - gritou Sarin, dando ouro tapa na cara dele e indo embora correndo.

Nott ficou olhando paralisado Sarin correr pelo comedor. Levou as mãos a cabeça pensando como fora idiota, não poderia achar que Sarin Black se entregaria facilmente.

Ao mesmo tempo que se achava burro pensava como aquela garota era especial, preferiria morrer a admitir que havia gostado do beijo. Abriu um sorriso, aquela garota ia ser sua, ah, ia.

* * *

Adara tinha se sentado embaixo de uma arvore no jardim quando começou a ouvir os gritos de Shaula e Nott. "_hunf, aqueles dois..."_ pensou revirando os olhos. Mas no segundo seguinte ela viu que Shaula o estava beijando. Ela estava louca? Mas com certeza ele estava mais ainda. Tinha acabado de falar com ele e tinha tido certeza que ele estava completamente apaixonado por Sarin. No que Shaula estava pensando?

Mas não foi preciso pensar muito sobre isso. Na mesma hora ela viu o rosto da irmã se virando para uma direção próxima dela... Lá estava aquele sangue ruim nojento! Não era possível que ela estava fazendo ceninha de ciúme para ele! Que coisa mais idiota. Estava tão na cara que ele gostava da srta certinha amiga de Shaula que ela não entendia como Shaula ainda conseguia gostar daquele idiota.

-Não acredito como você pode gostar daquela coisa - Ela falou se aproximando da irmã. Shaula tremeu.

-Do que você está falando, Adara? - Shaula respondeu tentando parecer fria.

Adara começou a rir da irmã, por mais que quisesse, Shaula não conseguia parecer fria.

-Shaula, ta escrito na sua cara: _"Eu gosto daquele maldito sangue-ruim da lufa-lufa e ele gosta da minha melhor amiga. O que eu faço?"_ - Adara falou ainda rindo, quando percebeu que a irmã estava branca se calou.

-Até você percebeu? - ela falou lutando contra as lágrimas. - Ele é um idiota... idiota... - continuou Shaula aos sussurros, fitando o chão - Por que ele me beijou? Aquele idiota...

-Ele te _beijou_?! - exclamou Adara incrédula. - Hahahahahaha!

-Qual é a graça?

-Nada Shaulinha... não seja burra. Ele é um idiota mesmo. Por que você tem tanto mau gosto heim?

-Eu não gosto dele!

-Gosta sim! Pare de ser teimosa! Tem coragem de agarrar o Nicholas ai na frente de todo mundo e não tem coragem de agarrar o sangue ruim? Poupe-me!

Foi a vez de Shaula olhar incrédula para a irmã.

-O que você está dizendo?- Shaula perguntou surpresa para a irmã.

-Shaula, me poupe!Até eu tenho mais coragem!Se você consegue agarrar o Nott, porque não o cara que você gosta?Mesmo ele sendo um lufa-lufa?-Adara falou chateada para a irmã.

-O Avery ta fazendo mal pra você, Adara - Shaula comentou - Você acha mesmo que eu devo fazer isso? Ele gosta da  
Ann! - ela continuou nervosa.

-Olha Shaulinha... - começou Adara, pondo a mão no ombro da irmã - Você ta precisando de atitude, isso sim. Ta precisando de umas aulinhas com a sua maninha aqui, hehehe.

-Adara o que...

-Não se preocupe. A Adara aqui vai te ajudar.

-Aulas de que Adara?? – era a voz da sempre intrometida Mira que vinha logo atrás delas.

A mais velha tinha uma mania irritante de tomar conta de tudo que elas faziam ou diziam, sempre que fosse possível, claro... O que felizmente não era muito comum.

Mas a mania tinha piorado nesses últimos dois dias, desde que a pequena Rana sumira. Alias as irmãs estavam começando a achar que Mira estava ficando "psica" com tudo aquilo. Ela prestava atenção em qualquer frase, gesto ou mesmo respiração estranha de qualquer ser vivo do colégio, tudo para tentar achar alguma pista da caçula.  
Mas, quando as irmãs encararam Mira ela logo percebeu que Shaula tinha chorado.

-O que aconteceu? Você está chorando? O que houve maninha? – disse passando a mão nos cabelos longos da outra.

Adara soltou um longo suspiro e depois se pois a contar os últimos acontecimentos.  
-Ai caramba! Você beijou o Nott pra fazer ciúmes noutro cara? Mas que mania que vocês tem de fazer isso... – resmungou lembrando de Lyra.  
-É... e pra piorar o Nott gosta da Sarin... – resmungou Shaula – E o McMillan gosta da Ann...

-É.. e eu sou o coelhinho da Páscoa... – falou Mira cruzando os braços – Se gosta dele vai a luta.

-Foi o que eu acabei de dizer pra ela.

Mira sorriu de lado.

-E você que vai dar aulas pra Shaula de como fazer isso?? – perguntou divertida, lembrando da dificuldade que a própria Adara tivera em aceitar certas coisas com o monitor da Sonserina.

-Como assim ir a luta? – perguntou Shaula, sem ligar para a troca de olhares das irmãs – O que eu faço pra ele me ver mais do que somente uma boa opção para fazer ciúmes na Ann?

-Bom... a tática da Lyra você já usou... – disse Mira rindo – Vamos ver se da certo... Se não você pode tentar a minha?

-Qual?  
-Quebra o salão comunal na cabeça dele! – a gargalhada dela foi tão grande que as outras duas chegaram a acompanhá-la (um pouquinho) – Agora.. se não der certo também... – ela deu de ombros – Larga a mão e parte pra outra.

Adara caiu na gargalhada.

-Olha só que fala, ficou caidinha pelo pobretão durante sete anos!!  
-Mas não deixei de viver... eu namorei outros caras... e... – ela não continuou a frase, sua atenção tinha se perdido na imagem do lado.

-Mira? – chamou Shaula – O que houve?

-O lago... – murmurou ela...

-O que tem o lago? – perguntou Adara.

Ela olhou em volta, avistou a árvore que havia perto do mesmo e seguiu em direção a ela, com as duas irmãs no seu encalço.

-O que houve Mira... Fala logo.

-A forma do lago, Shaula... – disse, quando alcançou a árvore, pegou o primeiro galho e se pois a subir.

Shaula e Adara acompanharam ela subir até uma certa altura com olhares perplexos, sem entender nada.

-Mira, da pra explicar? Se você não falar logo o por que disso tudo eu vou embora! – gritou Adara lá de baixo.

-É o dragão!!

-O que é um dragão Mira??

-O formato do lago! Lembra o de um dragão!! Daqui de cima da pra ver melhor...

Shaula e Adara se entreolharam, como se tentassem acompanhar o raciocínio da irmã que já descia da árvore.

-Chamem as outras! Achamos o lugar!! – disse Mira animada.


	11. Seguindo Pistas

**Capítulo 11**

**Seguindo a pista**

-É verdade, parece um dragão, o que eu tem isso demais. - resmungou Adara dando de ombros. As outras duas pareceram não ouvir o comentário.

-Mira você esta pensando no que eu estou pensando? - perguntou Shaula, ao ver Mira apalpando o pingente em forma de dragão no seu pescoço, e levando a mão ao seu próprio. - Você acha que...?

-Foi só uma intuição... Por quê?

-Ah! O que vocês têm? Dá pra falar a minha língua, por favor?!

-Alguma de vocês leu "Hogwarts: uma historia"?

-Não _Shaulinha_, ninguém perderia tempo lendo essa porcaria alem de você!

-Fica quieta Adara. - disse Mira em tom imperativo. - O que tem isso Shaula?

-Tem uma lenda que... Bom, quando os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts construíram o castelo havia um dragão que morava no local. Como eles não conseguiram expulsa-lo de lá, tiveram que prendê-lo num lugar onde não incomodaria e aonde não seria perigoso. Então eles fizeram um buraco no chão e atraíram o dragão para dentro. Fecharam o buraco antes que o dragão pudesse sair e o cobriram com água, formando esse lago. – fez uma curta pausa - Eu achei que fosse só mais uma lenda, como aquela da Câmara Secreta...

-Hey, a câmara secreta existia! Nunca ouviu falar não? A mãe do Draco que abriu ela da ultima vez! - disse Adara. - Mas o que você quer dizer com isso tudo?

- Gente... Eu estou com a intuição que a Rana... Esse buraco... Acho que não é só uma lenda. - disse Mira, pensativa.

- Vamos chamar as outras - Shaula fez um aceno, puxando uma Adara relutante pelo braço.

* * *

-Tá, resumindo, vocês acham que a Rana tá dentro do lago? - disse Lynx, cruzando os braços com um olhar duvidoso. - Isso é meio irreal não? Vocês fazem idéia de como vão achar esse lugar depois que entrarem lá?

-Ah! Pra mim foi uma ótima idéia! Acho que tem sereianos lá embaixo! - disse Serpens, os olhos com um brilho estranho, dando um soco na mesa do Salao Principal - Isso vai ser legal, não que seja pela pirralha...

-E será que a _Srta Poderosa _poderia nos dizer como vai fazer para entrar no lago sem se afogar e ainda por cima falar com sereianos? - reclamou Lynx, ainda sem concordar com a idéia.

-EU falo _sereiaco_, Lynx! Quanto a outra parte isso é fácil... É contra as regras mas é possível. - disse Shaula, eficiente. - Guelricho.

- O que?

-Guel-ri-cho! - Shaula continuou com o mesmo tom. - Andy eu achei que você gostava de Herbologia... Gelricho é uma planta que te dá guelras e nadadeiras como as de um anfíbio quando você come. Mas não sei como vamos arranjar isso, e nem como vamos arranjar para todas. Isso só deve existir estoque particular do Snape!

-E dai? - disse Sarin - É só alguém entrar lá e pegar.

-Eu é que não entro lá. Nunquinha!

-Você é muito medrosa, Andy. Eu mesma faço isso já que a leãozinha está se borrando toda. - disse Lyra, pondo os cabelos atrás da orelha.

* * *

Mas seria bem mais difícil roubar o gelricho do que Lyra havia insinuado. Ela pensava nisso enquanto se dirigia para o Sala Comunal da Sonserina, sabendo que suas irmãs pouco ajudariam.  
-Ai! - Lyra gritou quando a abraçaram por trás.

-Assustada? - uma voz familiar gritou no seu ouvido, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-Quem disse que você me assusta, Potter? - ela falou rindo - Você só me faz feliz. - falou se virando e procurando a boca do garoto.

Foi quando se lembrou: James poderia ajudá-la! Afinal, ele vivia pegando detenção pro invasões mesmo.

-James, preciso da sua ajuda. - ela falou, séria, parando beijá-lo.

-Ora, ora, Lyra Black pedindo ajuda para um mero Potter? Quem diria... Mas o que foi? - ele tentou retomar o beijo, mas ela pois um dedo em seus lábios.

- É sério. Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, mas é arriscado. Eu não posso ser pega...

-Hum, você? Saindo da linha? Isso é novidade. O que pretende fazer?

-Assaltar o estoque particular do Snape.

-O QUE? - ele arregalou os olhos. - Você bebeu?

-Eu preciso de uma coisa que só tem lá, é o único meio. Ou será que você sabe outro lugar que tenha guelricho?

-Guelricho? Pra que você quer isso? - e depois de Lyra explicar tudo... - Ok, mas acho assaltar o estoque de Snape meio perigoso... Bom, qualquer coisa usamos o mapa! – deu de ombros.

-Mapa? - indagou ela.

-O Mapa do Maroto. – ela manteve a expressão intacta, mas seu interior deu um berro que poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros se tivesse o exteriorizado.

Então o tal Mapa do Maroto que elas tanto ouviram histórias realmente existia? E estava em posse do seu namorado? Ela não pode deixar de sorrir e pensar que namorar um Potter tinha mesmo suas vantagens. Mas por hora, preferiu não dar bandeira sobre o seu interesse naquele pedaço de papel.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor.

-E qual seria? - ele perguntou marotamente. - Você distrai o Snape, ele te odeia, e eu roubo o armário dele.

-Por que eu tenho que ser a cobaia? – Ela fez beicinho – Ok, ok! O que a gente não faz por amor?

-Por amor, é? - ela tinha um olhar malicioso.

-É, por amor, já que eu te amo. - disse ele antes de beijá-la.

Tiveram que esperar até o dia seguinte para executar o plano já que não teriam aula de poções naquele dia. Mas dessa forma puderam colocar Will e Mira a par de toda a idéia... "Vocês são doidos", chegou a comentar o ruivo, sem, no entanto, desistir de ajudar.

Na segunda aula do dia, Snape se espreitou sala adentro como sempre fazia, as capas esvoaçando atrás de si, os cabelos mais gordurosos que nunca.

-Guardem todos os materiais desnecessários. - ele começou, indiferente. - Hoje faremos a poção do sono. Eu disse para guardar isso, Weasley. Anotem as instruções...

-Espera ele acabar e começar a ronda a classe. Ai eu armo uma confusãozinha e te dou cobertura. – murmurou James para a loira.

Lyra esperou ansiosa Snape terminar suas explicações e começar a rodar a sala, avaliando caldeirão por caldeirão. Então, escutou um grito furioso do professor:

-Potter! Você não sabe nem fazer uma simples poção do sono sem dar problemas?! Olhe para esses seus colegas!

Lyra não prestou atenção ao resto da bronca, mas pelo jeito James havia feito uma confusão das grandes e ela se sentiu tentada a olhar. Chegou rapidamente no armário que ficava escondido ao fundo da sala, foi fácil usar um feitiço para abrir porta, ficou em dúvida na quantidade que pegar, resolveu pegar todos. Fez um sinal com a varinha para que o namorado visse, e saiu de lá rapidamente.

-Mas eu tenho certeza que fiz tudo certo - dizia James, com uma olhadela para Lyra, num tom falso extremamente fajuto.

-Potter, sua incompetência lhe renderá menos cinco pontos para cada colega seu que você acertou com essa... Explosão... - murmurou Snape no tom de sempre, olhando para os vários alunos com as vestes sujas.

James olhava para Snape indignado enquanto Lyra se sentava em sua carteira atrás de um grupinho de alunos.

Assim que a aula terminou e ela saiu da sala, a irmã Mira a arrastou para um corredor vazio.

-Pegou? - ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Lógico! - respondeu tentando esconder a ansiedade que também a dominava - E agora?

-Vamos marcar com as outras depois das aulas, ok? – disse Mira, séria - Acho que devemos tentar entrar hoje a noite, o mais rápido possível. Vou avisar a Andy e a Shaula, você avisa ao outras.

Ela acenou em positivo, as expressões sérias eram as únicas que as deixavam parecidas. Quando se virou, porém, Mira a segurou pelo braço.

-Lyra... Nós... – a voz falou, mas ela não precisava dessa dica para saber o que a irmã sentia – Nós vamos conseguir, não vamos?

Acenou em positivo.

-Nós vamos trazer ela de volta, Mira. Vamos sim, eu prometo.

E depois de um curto mais apertado abraço, se separaram e seguiram para suas respectivas aulas.

* * *

Serpens balançou os cabelos, os tirando do seu campo de visão. Suspirou fundo ao ouvir Sarin reclamar pelo que parecia a milésima vez sobre como Rana só trazia problemas, até quando não queria.

-Sarin, faz o favor de calar a boca? - disse Adara de um jeito grosseiro, tirando as palavras da boca de Serpens.

-Ai, Adara... - Sarin disse numa falsa voz de quem se encontra totalmente ofendida - isso é jeito de tratar a sua irmã?

As três seguiam acompanhadas de Lynx até o ponto onde Lyra marcara um encontro geral, haviam acabado a ultima aula do dia , Sarin apostava, a reunião era para dizer que não havia conseguido a tal plantinha.

-Já chega!. - cortou Serpens, antes mesmo que Adara pudesse responder. - Se continuarem brigando chegaremos atrasadas. E eu não estou afim de ouvir lição de moral da Mira.

-É... - Lynx murmurou, fazendo um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça. Seus cabelos se movimentando de acordo com o movimento. - Serpens tem razão.

-Oh, que meigo. - Sarin debochou colocando no rosto seu tão odiado sorriso irônico - as _pirralhas_ se preocupando com a Raninha e com o que a Mirazinha vai achar? Meigo, extremamente meigo... O que acha Adara?

-Sabe, Sarin, você está certa... - Adara falou maliciosa - Desde quando nós aceitamos as opiniões das pirralhas? - ela falou rindo, Sarin a acompanhou.

-Exatamente... Não recebemos ordens de você Serpens... Mas vamos logo, esse encontro vai ser uma droga mesmo! Melhor se terminarmos tudo isso rápido. – falou Sarin em tom chateado.  
-Que encontro? Por que as Blacks estão fora da cama essa hora? - uma voz masculina conhecida indagava.

Adara se virou para encontrar o olhar inquisitador de Matt.

-Do que você está falando, Matt? - ela perguntou em tom falso, tentando ganhar tempo para encontrar uma resposta que driblasse o monitor da Sonserina.

-Não seja sonsa, Adara. - ele disse num tom malicioso de quem se diverte e muito com a situação.  
-Você está me pedindo para eu não ser eu, Matt? - retrucou mal humorada, ponderando. Valia lançar um feitiço nele? Sinceramente, não lhe pareceu uma má idéia.

-Avery... - Sarin se colocou no meio dos dois e usava o tom de voz mais meloso que as irmãs já tinham a visto usar - Podemos conversar?

-Conversar? - ele repetiu, lançando um olhar maroto para Adara que olhava para a irmã como se pedisse uma BOA explicação do que acontecia ali.

-É... Conversar. - murmurou, sorrindo já ao lado dele. Adara piscou os olhos perplexa, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Como se já não tivesse ido longe o bastante, Sarin enlaçou seu braço no do garoto. - A sós de preferência.

E sem esperar por resposta, ela arrastou o garoto até sumir da vistas das três.

Adara olhou sem saber o que fazer, só podia estar sonhando, sua irmã não podia estar fazendo aquilo, não mesmo! O ciúme já subia sua cabeça, o que ela estava fazendo?!Mas o que ela podia fazer? Não ia dar o prazer, nem pra Matt nem pra Sarin, de verem que ela estava com ciúme. Sem dar nenhuma explicação pras outras irmãs ela saiu do corredor, batendo os pés, na direção contrária de Matt e Sarin.

-O que deu nela? - Lynx, a mais nova, perguntou pasma, incapaz de não deixar o queixo cair.

Serpens deu os ombros.

-Ai, ai... Adarinha está apaixonada, Lynx. - disse mais séria do que de costume.

-E qual o problema nisso? – a outra perguntou inocentemente, estranhando a irmã não ter feito piada alguma.

-Nenhum, creio. O problema não é meu, então... - deu os ombros novamente, antes de piscar os olhos e voltar ao seu estado normal, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Vamos logo salvar Raninha, hahahaha.

-Você não presta, Serpens. - Lynx comentou rindo também.

-Eu sei que não. - a outra respondeu, voltando a andar e conversando algo sem importância com a mais nova sonserina.

* * *

Adara vagava pelo corredores sem se importar com nada.

Pro inferno a reunião de Lyra, pro inferno suas irmãs, pro inferno Matt e Sarin!

Como podia estar assim?! Nunca fora assim, e agora se encontrava morrendo de ódio da irmã porque ela flertara com Avery? Nem namorando ou coisa parecida eles eram! Só haviam ficado, "_e você nunca se sentiu assim por ninguém, sua burra"_ pensava, "_idiota, como não percebeu que ele só estava brincando com você?" _Ela se sentou no chão e começou a chorar, esquecendo o resto do mundo.

Merda, merda, merda! Nunca em sua vida chorara por garoto algum. Nunca mesmo. Era ela que os fazia chorar normalmente. Sim, por que sempre namorava eles e quando tinha certeza que eles estavam caidinhos por ela pisava em cima sem medo de machucar.

Mas, agora... Droga de Matt! Droga de Sarin! Droga de irmãs! Droga de família!

Ela continuava chorando, era impossível parar.

-Tudo isso é por um certo monitor que estava conversando com sua irmã? - a voz que ela mais odiava e desejava no momento ouvir, perguntou.

-Vai embora, Avery - falou sem nem levantar a cabeça pra olhar - Não preciso de companhia. - ela disse lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam cair.

-_Porra,_ Adara!

-_Porra_ digo eu! - gritou a morena, enxugando as grossas lágrimas que insistiam em manchar sua maquiagem.

Nem queria imaginar como seu rosto estaria. Levantou, e de pé o encarou nos olhos longamente. Ela arfava.

-Seu... Seu... Seu sujo, idiota trouxa, imbecil, estúpido, traidor!

Ela dizia sem pensar, sem respirar. Só queria ofende-lo. Mesmo que soubesse que aquilo não o machucaria como ele a machucou. Oh, não. Ninguém a machucava assim... Ninguém, menos ele. Merda, por que tinha que ser tudo tão difícil?

Deu uma pausa para respirar, observando um sorriso cafajeste de formar nos lábios de Matt... Céus, como aqueles lábios pareciam deliciosos!

-Está rindo do que? - perguntou bruscamente, tirando pensamentos impróprios de sua cabeça.

-Rindo? Eu não estou rindo. - disse, fingindo-se pensativo - Eu estou sorrindo. É extremamente diferente.

-Diferente por quê?- ela perguntou com raiva - Você está rindo de mim do mesmo jeito, seu idiota... Burro... Trouxa! -ela falava com raiva.

-Porque você está com tanta raiva? -ele perguntou tentando parecer sério, ainda sorrindo. Então aquele idiota não sabia de que ela estava com raiva?!

-Cínico - ela falou com raiva, dando um tapa na cara dele com toda a força que lhe foi permitida. Aquele garoto não a valia nada. E era isso que tentava se convencer enquanto rumava para o Salão Principal, com Matt logo atrás.

-Quer apanhar de novo? - gritou ainda sem se virar.

-Tapa de amor não dói. - ironizou ele, fazendo uma careta não vista por ela, que bufou impacientemente apressando o paço. - Além disso, seus tapas são quase tão doces quanto seus beijos.

Adara olhou com raiva, quem aquele idiota pensava que era para falar aquilo?! Sobre seus beijos ou o que fosse, não importava, ele não tinha aquele direito! Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa Matt a puxou para perto e beijou-a, era como se ela esperasse aquilo desde que ele chegara.

Era impossível parar. Mas foi aí que ela se deu conta, estava beijando Matt Avery! Depois de tudo que ele fizera, estava se entregando como uma grinfinória bobinha! Ela tentou se soltar e deu outro tapa nele (esse mais forte, ela esperava).

-Seu... Seu... - oh, ótimo. Agora, sob o efeito da raiva, seu cérebro não conseguia agir. As palavras não lhe vinham à boca, simplesmente não vinham. Ela pensava nas mesmas, tinha uma lista imensa de adjetivos carinhosos em sua mente, mas as palavras não saiam.

-Seu o que? - ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso - Vai dizer que você não gostou, Adara? Será que você não pode deixar de ser orgulhosa uma vez na vida?! - agora ele estava furioso, porque aquela garota não admitia que gostava dele e pronto?Ah, ela era uma Black. Ela olhou furiosa pra ele, mas mesmo assim não conseguia sentir raiva, o que mais queria era voltar a beijar aquela boca, voltar pra ele. - Poxa... - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio correr pela espinha de Adara - Eu não mereço nem um elogiosinho??? –

-Não... - disse ela, teimosa, mas sem conseguir passar nenhuma credibilidade no que dizia. A voz saiu melosa, quase um ronronar.

-Ta bom minha gatinha manhosa, não precisa me elogiar. Só para de brigar comigo por nada e deixa eu te beijar, ta... - ele falou, enquanto arrastava a boca da orelha dela até seus lábios novamente.

Adara se perdeu em um novo beijo.

* * *

Enquanto isso Serpens e Lynx chegavam à reunião.

Mira, Lyra e Andy já estavam lá. As mais velhas conversavam sobre as possibilidades que discutiriam com as irmãs, tentando imaginar quem seria melhor para fazer esse ou aquele movimento. Para variar demoravam a concordar em algo, a única certeza é que Shaula deveria ser uma das que desceriam ao lago, para falar com os serenianos.

-Onde estão as outras? - perguntou Mira a certa altura, dando por falta de Sarin e Adara.

Lynx ia abrir a boca pra responder, mas Serpens o fez primeiro, dizendo que não sabiam, por algum motivo ela achou melhor não entrar em detalhes sobre o papinho da Sarin com o Matt e o ciúme que fez Adara sumir das vistas delas.

Nesse instante Shaula chegou.

-E então? Conseguiram?

-Claro que sim. - falou Lyra - Agora vamos combinar tudo direitinho pra não ter nenhuma falha.

* * *

-Hum, tem reunião na monitoria hoje. - Matt falava entre um beijo e outra para Adara, que já havia esquecido completamente o fato de estarem brigados.

-Não, fica aqui... – sussurrou ela, com a voz manhosa.

-Não posso mesmo, minha gatinha manhosa, a Lyra já não vai pra reunião, alguém sonserino tem que estar lá. - ele falou terminando de beijá-la mais uma vez.

Ele se afastou depois de um último beijo, a deixando em seguida sozinha com seus pensamentos. Uma dor de cabeça chegava conforme ela relembrava os acontecimentos do dia. Ainda tinha aquela reunião com as irmãs,Lyra iria matá-la! Mas não estava com saco para aturar as irmãs, não mesmo, principalmente as sonserinas. Então rumou para o Salão Comunal sozinha, encontrando (novamente) a última pessoa que desejava.

-Sarin... - ela murmurou chateada, olhando para a irmã sentada confortavelmente numa poltrona.  
-Oh, pelo visto, a Adarinha sabe falar... Oh, e sabe meu nome também. Que progresso. - disse com seu já tão conhecido tom de sarcasmo, sem encarar a irmã que começava a corar de raiva e estava quase pronta para explodir em cima da outra. Sarin, no entanto, continuou suas observações dispensáveis - Pensava que você não sabia fazer nada... francamente, Adara, eu me jogando em cima do SEU namorado e você não faz simplesmente NADA. - fez uma pequena pausa na esperança que Adara retrucasse. - Eu esperava mais de uma Black. Até Mira faria melhor. E olha que ela é grifinória...

Adara bufou impacientemente. Por que diabos Sarin tinha que ser tão insuportavelmente irritante? Tão mal humorada? Caminhou até a poltrona defronte a irmã do mesmo ano e, olhando direto nos olhos negros e frios de Sarin, disse o mais secamente possível.

-Você fez isso de propósito.

E Sarin riu maliciosamente.

-Ora, Adara, queria ver apenas a sua reação...

-Eu não gosto de ser testada, Sarin. - falou, entre dentes, segurando os braços da poltrona e ali afincando a unha, como se aquele ato estúpido fosse deixá-la menos raivosa.

-E quem se importa com o que você gosta ou não?

-Um bando de gente além de você, Sarin, e sinceramente queria ver a sua reação se eu ficasse dando em cima do garoto que você gosta. - ela falou, um pouco maliciosa.

-Adarinha, minha irmã, eu não gosto de nenhum garoto. - ela falou, lembrando-se depois do beijo de Nott e corou levemente.

-Não mesmo, Sarin? - Adara perguntou maliciosa - Não teria tanta certeza assim.

-O que você sabe, garota? - Sarin perguntou com raiva.

-O que eu sei... O que eu penso... O que eu gosto... - dizia cinicamente e depois completou sorrindo maliciosamente. - Pensava que isso não importava a você.

-Não mesmo! - defendeu-se agressivamente. Oh, não... Sarin Black não se defende, pensou. Sarin Black ataca e ataca sem piedade, completou. - Mesmo porque, seus gostos são patéticos, absolutamente patéticos. Você não sabe nada, pois é desprovida de um cérebro. E pensar? Francamente, Adara, você só pensa em si e no Avery... Isso, claro, não me importa.

-Nada te importa, Sarin. Por isso que ninguém se importa com você. - murmurou começando a pensar que talvez aquilo fosse verdade. E não se sentiu capaz de não sentir um pouco de pena da irmã.

-Quem disse que eu não me importo com nada? Eu me importo comigo. - disse, quando percebeu a curiosidade estampada no rosto da irmã. - E isso inclui meus ouvidos, Adarinha. Por isso, boa noite. Já perdi meu precioso tempo ouvindo seus latidos.

E antes que Adara retrucasse com sua voz sempre irritante, Sarin se levantou com elegância e caminhou até a escada com sua pose superior, o que não era de fato novidade, afinal ela, como todo bom sonserino, se achava superior.

Adara suspirou impacientemente ao perder o som dos passos de Sarin. Droga de irmã... só servia para irritá-la!

Sarin subiu as escadas com toda sua pose, como Adara podia saber?! Aquela garota não servia pra nada, exceto aporrinhá-la. Nott não poderia ter contado do beijo ou poderia? E aquilo: "_talvez você não se importe com ninguém porque ninguém se importar com você."_ que idiotice! E depois, quem se importava se ninguém gostava dela?! Tanto melhor! Ninguém para ficar no seu pé. Mas no fundo ela sentia raiva, não ter ninguém era ruim, até para um sonserino.

Enquanto Sarin ia pro dormitório com a cabeça cheia, Adara estava na sala totalmente entediada.  
-Cadê a Sarin? - um garoto que havia acabado de chegar no Salão Comunal perguntou.  
-Ah, é você, Nott. Desde quando você se importa com ela? Ela não se importa... - Adara falou maliciosa, vendo em quem descontar sua raiva de Sarin.

* * *

As irmãs puseram-se sentadas à beira do lago olhando-o profunda e distraidamente. Havia guelrichos o suficiente para todas, mas não seria inteligente se todas fossem, e era isso que estava martelando na cabeça das irmãs, uma não queria deixar que a outra fosse, então ficava difícil escolher uma. Shaula iria com certeza, era a que melhor falava sereiano. Mira e Lyra estavam discutindo qual das duas iria.

-Mira, você não vai! - falava Lyra, as faces rubras de uma raiva mal disfarçada.

-E por que não deveria, Lyra? - perguntou a outra cruzando os braços e olhando-a com um semblante sério.

-Oras, por que... Por que... Você tem que ficar para cuidar das pentelhas, você é melhor nisso! - disse Lyra totalmente ansiosa.

-Mas Lyra, Rana vai querer que eu vá! Ela prefere eu a você! - ela falava tentando achar um argumento bom o suficiente.

Lyra suspirou, não queria que a irmã fosse ou se machucasse.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte - disse - se eu e a Shaula não voltarmos em uma hora, você desce pra ajudar a gente, a Andy vai chamar o velho caquético... digo, o Diretor Dumbledore e a Serpens e a Lynx vão tentar achar a Adara e a Sarin, ok?

Mira soltou um muxoxo de desagrado e olhou a irmã por rabo de olho.

-E o que eu posso fazer, né? Nada que eu fale vai convencer essa sua cabeça oca! - disse ela tentando rir, mas intimamente querendo desabar em lágrima.

Lyra olhou para a irmã e soltou um sorriso enigmático, aquele sorriso que ela fazia quando estava com medo e não queria demonstrar.

-Pelo amor de Mérlim, Mira! - disse Lyra notando o desespero mal-disfarçado no rosto lívido da irmã - Não vai acontecer nada comigo ou com a Shaula! - continuou ela, embora não acreditasse que estava certa. - Pare de fazer essa cara de enterro! - ralhou ela, os olhos verdes ligeiramente aguados e piscando mais que o necessário.

Mira olhou para a irmã chateada, estava com medo, medo que acontecesse algo as irmãs, medo que não conseguissem salvar Rana... Mas antes que pudesse reclamar, Lyra e Shaula já haviam entrado na água e se afastavam, indo pra escuridão do lago. Onde nem ela nem as outras poderiam saber o que aconteceria.

Lyra sentiu arrepiar-se quando entrou no lago cinzento e bastante frio. Juntamente com Shaula enfiou o guelricho na boca e mastigou a "borracha". Logo sentiram uma tontura de falta de ar e mergulharam no lago.

Lyra seguia a irmã em uma direção que ela não sabia, aliás, ela sequer havia entrado naquele lago.

Nadaram por uns cinco minutos, foi quando viram sereianos. Lyra nunca havia visto coisa mais feia. Peles verdes e pálidas, dentes amarelos e quebrados, cabelos desgrenhados e uma calda que aparentava ser bem forte. Olhou para a irmã ao lado assustada, Shaula balançou a cabeça e as duas foram nadando velozmente até o sereiano mais próximo.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Passamos só para agradecer os comentários.

bjss


	12. Resgatando Rana

**Capítulo 12**

**Resgatando Rana

* * *

**

Rana se deitou no chão sujo. Deu um bocejo, depois esfregou os olhos, tentando se manter acordada.

Olhou o indicador direito, a unha suja e meio quebrada, já que ela tivera a magnífica idéia de marca com a unha na parede quantos dias se passaram e tudo mais.

Felizmente não se tinha passado muito tempo ainda. Lembrou-se que nos livros de policiais trouxas que Mira lhe emprestava diziam que depois de um mês o resgate era negativo.

Estava juntando todas as suas forças tentando ser corajosa, mas estava difícil. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas tentava se entreter com alguma coisa, tentando descobrir pistas.

Percebera que o tal do amuleto a seu lado com forma de dragão era idêntico a imagem gravada na porta. Também havia percebido que andava espirrando demais talvez estivesse perto de algo com água. Rana sempre fora o alvo preferido de gripes e resfriados, qualquer umidade já a derrubava.

Estava quase fechando os olhos quando seu algoz entrou na cela mais uma vez. Rana se levantou bruscamente, tentando não demonstrar o cansaço que a consumia. E quando o encarou, algo em sua mente finalmente ligou a imagem encapuzada a alguém conhecido.

Lestrange...

by sirius&bellatrix fans

Mira andava de um lado para o outro na beira do lago. Estava mais do que preocupada, estava irritadíssima por não poder fazer nada além de esperar agora.  
-Droga! - esbravejou chamando a atenção das outras.

-Não adianta espernear. - falou Serpens calmamente - Estamos de pés e mãos atadas e ponto final. - ela deu um sorriso irônico para a irmã mais velha - Deve ser muito difícil para uma grifinória como você ficar de fora de toda ação não é?

-É! - rosnou ela - É muito difícil mesmo, principalmente quando três das pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo estão em perigo... E eu não vou ficar aqui esperando, não vou mesmo!

Ela virou as costas para o lago e começou o caminho de volta ao colégio, surpreendendo a todas.

-O que você vai fazer, Mira? - perguntou Andie indo atrás dela.

-Procurar aquele livro, _"Hogwarts uma história"_ e ler a lenda do Dragão... Deve haver alguma outra pista sobre como entrar lá dentro...

-Ai saco... - resmungou Lynx - Como se já não bastasse ter que ficar fora da melhor parte, ainda vamos ter de aturar a Mira com seus ataques de comando?

Serpens deu de ombros.

-De qualquer jeito é melhor do que ficar aqui esperando... Vamos logo.

As quatro seguiram para biblioteca, Andie pegou o livro que procuravam e se pois a lê-lo junto com Linx, enquanto Serpens e Mira procuravam alguma outra coisa sobre o mesmo assunto.

-Aqui... - disse a sonseriana atrás de uma das enormes prateleiras - Lendas de Dragões... Será que tem algo nesse... - ela abriu para olhar o índice - Hummm, _"O lago de Hogwarts"_ - disse com um sorriso feliz.

-O que diz ai? - perguntou a mais velha.

-Vamos ver... - ela folheou até a página correta - "Conta à lenda que quando os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts (um antigo e respeitado colégio de magia inglês) escolheram o lugar onde seria construída a instituição, descobrirarm tardiamente se tratar do mesmo lugar onde o famoso Dragão Nigro se refugiava..." blábláblá... "Habilmente os quatro magos"... blábláblá.. "prendendo o Dragão".. blábláblá... Ai droga, isso tudo a gente já sabe.

-Peraí, qual o nome do Dragão mesmo?

Serpens correu os olhos novamente pela folha envelhecida.

-Nigro.  
Mira pegou seu colar e olhou o pingente pendurado.  
-Nigro... Dragão Nigro.... é o Dragão que está representado no nosso colar lembra? O Dragão do brasão da nossa família.

Serpens arregalou os olhos.

-Hei! É mesmo, eu lembro dessa história... Ele teve esse nome porque era o único Dragão de cor negra que já existiu, por isso usaram a sua imagem pro brasão da família e...

-_O lugar onde só o dragão pode entrar_... Caramba Serpens, o Dragão somos nós, qualquer uma de nós... Qualquer Black pode entrar lá...

-Então como o culpado pelo seqüestro da Rana entrou? - perguntou Lynx se aproximando junto com Andie.

-Ele é um Black, Lynx, só pode ser um Black... não há outra explicação...

-Mira, isso esta ficando confuso... - resmungou Andie - A gente acha que ele pegou a Rana para ela poder abrir o livro, certo... mas, se ele for um Black não precisa de nós para abrir o livro... Então para que ele pegou a Rana?  
A cabeça de Mira dava voltas, tentando entender o que podia ter acontecido.

-O James falou que nos achou no dia que a Rana foi seqüestrada, lembra? - as demais confirmaram - E se ele fez algum barulho quando estava se aproximando... Se o seqüestrador o ouviu e acabou pegando a Rana antes de pegar o que... melhor dizendo, "quem" ele realmente queria... A Rana é a mais leve de nós, a que seria mais fácil de carregar para depois...

-Atrair a verdadeira presa... - completou Serpens - Mas quem?  
-Shaula! Ela é a única que sabe sereniano, a que com certeza iria atrás da Rana! - falou Andie.

-Então isso quer dizer que o cara ta esperando por elas... - disse Lynx.

-Droga! Droga! Droga! Eu sabia que não devia ter as deixado irem sozinhas, sabia! - reclamou Mira - Tinha algo no meu peito que tava me dizendo isso e...

Serpens tinha voltado a olhar para o livro em suas mãos.  
_Ei, escutem isso: "...além da entrada pelo lago, os fundadores ainda mantiveram uma porta, devidamente camuflada, para uma passagem seca até o refugio a onde o Dragão Niegro foi posto para dormir, e, de tempos em tempos, um novo mago tem a obrigação de descer lá para refazer o feitiço do sono..."

-Quer dizer que aquela coisa ainda ta viva???

-Quer dizer que há outra passagem para lá, Andie.

-É. Mas aqui também diz que se necessita de uma chave para conseguir passar. - falou Serpens.

-Chave?  
-Humhum... - disse a outra olhando para o livro - A onde pode estar essa chave?

-Na diretoria! - disse Mira - Vamos Andie, vamos acordar James o Will e o Júnior. Se tem alguém que vai conseguir entrar na sala do diretor agora são eles... E vocês, achem a Adara e a Sarin... Vamos precisar delas. Ou melhor, de todo apoio possível. Nos encontramos no lago daqui a uma hora, ok?

-Sim, senhora capitã... - resmungou Serpens cinicamente. Ela odiava o jeito que Mira tinha de dar ordens.

* * *

by sirius&bellatrix fans

* * *

-Serpens, quer andar mais devagar? - Lynx disse completamente irritada, tentando acompanhar os passos da irmã mais a frente. A mais velha bufou impaciente, parando no meio do corredor.

-Claro, Lynx, vamos devagar. Assim dá tempo para aquela gata asquerosa nos achar, não é? - murmurou com todo seu sarcasmo.

-Humpft!

As duas andavam rápido, quase correndo. Precisavam achar Adara e Sarin, como pedira Mira.

Pedira não. _Mandara. _Ah, como Serpens odiava aquele jeito da irmã. Simplesmente a tirava do sério! Se a situação não fosse tão séria, com certeza não a obedeceria.  
Disseram a senha, antes de entraram no luxuoso Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Numa das poltronas, para a satisfação de Serpens, se encontrava Adara. Mas, para com certeza a insatisfação de Sarin, numa outra poltrona se encontrava Nott.

-Boa noite. - disse Lynx olhando de Adara para Nott e dele para a irmã.

-Ora, ora... Fora de suas camas, Black? - Nott perguntou com malicia.

-Que eu saiba, você também está fora da sua. - retrucou Serpens de mau humor. Odiava aquele garoto.  
-Vamos deixar a discussão para depois, não, Serpens? - disse ele ainda com malicia, agora com um belo sorriso no rosto. - Preciso falar com você... Agora. - a última palavra saíra em tom de ordem. E Serpens Black não gosta de receber ordens. Que Mira lhe desse ordens, ok, ela suportava. Ela era sua irmã no final das contas. Mas, Nott? O IMBECIL do Nott? Oh, com certeza, não. Sem contar que sabia sobre o que ele falaria. O único assunto em comum dos dois era Sarin. E Serpens não gostava de conversar sobre sua odiada irmã.

-Mas, e não quero e não preciso falar com você. - murmurou com frieza.

-E quem disse que eu...

-Serpens! - interrompeu Lynx, achando que uma briga, naquele ponto da história, era mais que desnecessária. – Não temos tempo para brigas, precisamos avisar a Sarin e...

-Avise você, pirralha! - murmurou outra de modo que só Lynx ouvisse. Adara franziu as sobrancelhas, se levantando da poltrona e se aproximando das duas, bastante curiosa.

-O que está havendo? Avisar o que a Sarin?

* * *

by sirius&bellatrix fans

* * *

Mira e Andie entraram correndo no salão comunal a procura de Will, James e Júnior. Como não os encontraram no salão, resolveram ir ao dormitório acordá-los.

-Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou James, sonolento, fazendo Mira contar tudo que tinha acontecido sem quase respirar.

-Você me disse que a Lyra esta no lago? – ele saltou com um pulo da cama.

-Sim, e temos que achar a tal chave para ajudá-las. – disse Andie - Por isso que precisamos de vocês para irem à diretoria e tentar achar a chave...

-Sabemos que é arriscado, mas vocês são os únicos a quem podemos pedir ajuda, por favor Will.

-Fique tranqüila, mesmo que eu vá sozinho pegar a chave, eu vou tentar. – disse o ruivol dando um longo e doce beijo na namorada.

-Hey! É claro que eu também vou ajudar! – se prontificou Junior, sorrindo em seguida para Andie.

Com um aceno de cabeça, James também se habilitou.

-É claro que vamos ajudar, garotas.

by sirius&bellatrix fans

Serpens olhou irritada para Adara. Era meio obvio que o assunto não era algo a ser tratado na frente do Nott!

Só sua irmã para fazer uma pergunta daquelas na frente daquele... _trouxa_.

Embora concordasse com Serpens, Lynx achou mais útil subir a procura de Sarin e deixar o problema para a outra resolver.

-Então, Serpens, o que você tem parafalar com a Sarin? – repetiu Adara, irritada.

-É Serpens, o que você tiver que falar com Sarin ou sobre ela me diz respeito. - Nott falou parecendo furioso, olhando para as duas Blacks.

-Hahaha. - Serpens forçou uma risada, caindo numa poltrona. Ajeitou os cabelos, suspirando, antes de continuar. - Se enxerga, Nott. Nada que diz respeito a uma Black te interessa. Porque você e sua patética raça não chega aos pés da minha família. Alias, nenhuma família chega perto da minha, fique você sabendo. E tenho certeza que Sarin acha o mesmo. Por isso, desista. Você ou toda e qualquer escória não é capaz de conquistar uma Black. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando disse que te ajudaria! - dizia sem pensar, com um completo mau humor. - Provavelmente disse aquilo apenas para livrar-me de sua presença, afinal ela me dá nojo. Sabe, não estou acostumada a falar com o que vêm de baixo, por isso me sinto incomodada com você... Então, CAIA FORA DAQUI, IMBECIL!

Sim, Serpens não estava nos seus melhores dias. Estava nos piores, era bem verdade. E não se esforçaria para esconder isso. Sua cabeça latejava de dor, suas pernas estavam cansadas de ir e voltar do jardim e sua garganta implorava por água, ainda mais depois de ter dito aquilo com tanta rapidez e tanta sinceridade.

Adara piscou perplexa para a irmã. Ela estava tão ou mais mau humorada que Sarin, o que não era pouco. No entanto, não pode deixar de achar graça do que a mais nova falara. Mas... Uma coisa a impediu de rir alto do que ouviu. Serpens falara que dissera ajudar Nott a conquistar Sarin Black, sua irritante irmã?

O que nenhuma das duas percebeu era que Sarin estava ouvindo tudo do alto da escada junto com Lynx, que estava, se possível, mais perplexa que Adara com todo aquele discurso.

-SERPENS! – berrou a gêmea de Adara, alertando a todos de sua presença.

Porém, não foi para a irmã a quem se dirigiu quando desceu as escadas rápida e furiosamente, seguiu na direção de Nott, a quem presenteou com um forte e raivoso tapa na cara.

Maldito Nott, maldita Serpens. Aquela garota não tinha só o nome de cobra, era uma também! Maldita, maldita, maldita!

Quem a imbecil da Serpens pensava que era para ter tal atitude? Pensara mesmo que ela seria conquistada por aquele estúpido do Nott?

Serpens piscou os olhos, sentindo a boca mais seca do que antes. Não era para sua irmã ouvir aquilo... Não mesmo. Droga...

-Olá Sarin. Ia subir mesmo para te chamar. – comentou Serpens, sorrindo.

-Me chamar? - retrucou a outra, tentando parecer o mais fria e seca. Suas mãos fecharam-se, com raiva. - Para quê? Para me avisar que você estava ajudando esse imundo a me conquistar?

E apontou para Nott que acariciava o próprio rosto, onde a marca do tapa de Sarin ainda era clara. Serpens deixou escapar outro sorriso, agora mais malicioso...

-Ora, vamos Sarin... Você bem que adoraria, não é? Afinal, ter alguém a seus pés seria uma novidade para você... Isso tudo é culpa do seu mau humor doentio. - terminou, levantando-se com uma expressão tão raivosa quanto a da mais velha.

Sarin olhou com mais raiva pra sua irmã, poderia matá-la naquele momento, mas, infelizmente, alguém impediu.

-PAREM VOCÊS DUAS! - Lynx gritou, enraivecida e desesperada. - Vocês não gostam do Nott! Ele é um idiota! Tudo bem! Mas pelo menos ele quer ajudar! ... A Rana está sumida e Lyra e Shaula estão provavelmente correndo muito perigo naquele lago! A Mira esta certa! Temos que ajudá-las e não ficar brigando a toa! – quando terminou de falar, as irmãs permaneceram mudas por alguns instantes, até que o som de uma incomum gargalhada invadiu o ambiente.

-Hahahahahaha. - Sarin foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, jogando-se numa poltrona. Ria com vontade, sendo observada por Serpens, Adara, Nott e uma Lynx envergonhada.  
-Qual a graça, Sarin? - disse a mais nova, levemente corada.  
-VOCÊ! Por favor, Linx, me diz o que eu tenho haver se Lyra e Shaula estão no lago...? - dizia com seu habitual sarcasmo, quando Nott finalmente interferiu.

-Lago? A Lyra e aquela corvinal estão no...

-LAGO, Nott! Aquela porção grande de água que tem ali no jardim, sabe! - Adara comentou impaciente.

-Eu sei o que é lago, Adara!

-Temos uma pista de que a entrada para o lugar onde esconderam a Rana é lá. Lyra e Shaula foram sozinhas... – resmungou Serpens, girando a mão – Mas ao que tudo indica é uma armadilha para pega-las...

-E o que nós estamos fazendo aqui parados?- ele perguntou, num pulo.

-Nós, Nott? Não sabia que você estava dentro - Sarin falou sarcástica.

-Pois pode apostar que estou... _Sarinzinha_...

* * *

by sirius&bellatrix fans

* * *

O grupo de grifinorianos percorria os corredores do colégio, pé ante pé.

Não falavam entre si, qualquer coisa devia ser comunicada por gestos.

Separaram-se no corredor que levava a diretoria, Will e James seguiriam para lá, enquanto Junior e as meninas desviaram caminho para o lago, a função deles era tentar descobrir a onde ficava a entrada "camuflada" citada na lenda, para ganharem tempo.

-Sabe a senha? – perguntou Will quando os dois alcançaram a passagem secreta para a sala.

James sorriu de lado e fez que sim.

-Ele me disse a senha antes de viajar, disse que era pra eu dar comida a Falkwes.

-É realmente uma sorte que ele tenha ido viajar ontem...

-Você acha? Eu discordo, se o diretor estivesse aqui teríamos como resolver tudo isso mais rápido. _Balas de menta_.

A porta se abriu revelando uma escada em caracol, os dois subiram calmante.

-E agora? – perguntou o ruivo quando chegaram a sala – A onde começar a procurar?

-Que tal começarmos a perguntar? – ele olhou em volta, para os quadros dos antigos diretores dos colégios, todos dormiam.

James demorou a decidir quem iria acordar primeiro, foi quando um dos nomes lhe chamou a atenção, ou melhor, um dos sobrenomes. Um Black. Se tinha alguém que podia saber sobre a tal chave e teria muito interesse em ajudar seria ele, com certeza.

Ele seguiu com passos firmes até o quadro em questão, e balançou a moldura fazendo com que a figura tremesse.

-Hei, hei, hei! O que é isso?! – gritou o homem acordando – Que coisa? Por que está me balançando rapaz?  
-Preciso de sua ajuda.

-E eu preciso dormir. – respondeu a pintura grosseiramente – Que atrevimento, garoto... Onde já se viu, e eu que pensei que teria sossego por aqui...

-Preciso saber a onde está a chave. – disse James, sem dar ouvidos as lamentações do quadro.

-Que chave?

-A chave que abre a prisão do Dragão Nigro. – hum, pela expressão do homem aquilo fazia sentido.

-O que você quer com essa chave?

-Queremos salvar uma amiga. – falou Will, mais adiante – Ela está presa lá dentro.

-Isso é mentira, não há como entrar lá, a não ser que você seja... Ou esteja com um Black.

Will e James se entreolharam.

-A garota seqüestrada é uma Black.

-O que? – berrou a imagem – Quem? Qual das meninas?  
-A mais nova... Rana. – disse James – Algumas das irmãs já mergulharam no lado para tentar achar a passagem que há por lá... Mas as outras acreditam que o seqüestrador pode ter armado uma cilada e acabaram de descobrir que há outra passagem, mas precisamos da chave.  
-A chave está com elas, moleques. – rosnou a imagem que andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo e preocupado – No pescoço delas. Meu descendente fez cópias para todas as filhas, pelo que meu alter-ego, que está na casa deles, disse. Em que ano estamos?

Will e James estranharam a pergunta, mas a responderam prontamente.

-Droga! Não há tempo. Vão pra lá agora e avisem as garotas que a passagem fica na árvore. Eu estou indo avisar aos pais delas. Vão, vão, vão!

Antes do terceiro "vão" James e Will já desciam a escada correndo.

* * *

by sirius&bellatrix fans

* * *

Shaula e Lyra se aproximaram vagarosamente da população de sereianos que as olhavam com curiosidade.

Shaula se aproximou de um macho _- ela supôs -_ de ar bem feroz e pôs-se a falar aquela língua estranha que Lyra nem de longe conhecia.

A irmã Corvinal soltava palavras estranhas e acenava freneticamente com o braço, ou com o que um dia fora um braço.

Por um instante o sereiano ficou em silêncio, como se estivesse pensando em algo. Passados alguns minutos em que as irmãs seguravam firmemente as varinhas, o sereiano voltou a falar com Shaula.

Para Lyra foi inteligível, mas para a corvinal, um grade alívio.  
Shaula acenou a cabeça positivamente para a irmã que tentou lhe dizer algo, mas apenas bolhas saíam de sua boca.

Nadaram por mais alguns minutos que pareceram horas. Estavam preocupadas com a irmã e estavam bastante ansiosas com o que poderiam encontrar, nadaram por mais um tempo quando pararam em frente a uma gruta submersa pela água e bem obscura, para falar a verdade, macabra.

O sereiano recusou-se a se aproximar mais da gruta, sua expressão era de medo. Shaula olhou para a irmã interrogativa, Lyra deu de ombros, puxando a irmã para dentro da gruta, o efeito do guelricho estava passando. Entraram na gruta que não era mais coberta pela água, mas em compensação era bem obscura e medonha. Começaram a andar com passos incertos que ecoavam cada vez mais alto, fazendo com que as meninas se sobressaltassem vez ou outra.

Um barulho ecoou altamente pela gruta, as duas pararam, o coração acelerado como uma bomba, uma densa fumaça vermelha surgiu do chão fazendo com que as duas caíssem desmaiadas pelo chão rochoso e úmido da gruta.

* * *

by sirius&bellatrix fans

* * *

Lyra se mexeu incomodada e ligeiramente tonta, continuou com os olhos fechados, o que havia acontecido mesmo? Tentou se lembrar enquanto ouvia passos duros vindo em sua direção.

Sentiu mãos grandes e quentes a segurarem pelos ombros. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente esperando que fossem invadidos por uma imensa claridade que não existia.  
Olhou surpresa para o rapaz a sua frente, agora tudo voltara a sua mente.

-Você!

Ela olhou totalmente desacreditada para ele... Nada fazia sentido! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Fora ele quem pegara Rana?

De todos os nomes que surgiram em sua mente para imaginar o responsável pelo sequestro da irmã, jamais pensaria em LESTRANGE.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Lyra, os olhos arregalados de tanta surpresa.

-O que você acha, querida?- ele falou se aproximando da garota e soltando uma gargalhada fria depois - Quem você achava que era? O Malfoy?- ele soltou outra risada fria.

-Bom, ele pelo menos teria um motivo.

-Tudo isso foi por você, querida. - ele se aproximou mais.  
-Por mim? - a voz saiu fina, mesmo que ela tentasse esconder seu medo, ele a invadia de cima a baixo.

Agora ela não estava entendendo mais nada. Ele a enganara, disso ela tomara consciência, mas nunca pensara que ele faria aquilo por ela, era estranho.

Ela percebeu a intenção da aproximação dele, meio que pedido um beijo, que ela com certeza não daria.  
-Onde estão minhas irmãs, Lestrange? - perguntou com um tom frio e autoritário, que fez com que ele soltasse uma risada aguda e fria que a fez tremer.

-O que você acha,Lyra? - ele perguntou rindo mais alto.

-O que você fez com elas?! -ela gritou, lutando para não demonstrar o medo que sentia.

- Não faria nada antes que você chegasse. - Lestrage riu maliciosamente – Mas, podemos fazer uma troca, querida.

-Troca? Que tipo de troca?

Ele coçou o queixo e olhou-a como se a avalia-se.

-Bem, eu as solto, se você ficar comigo. - concluiu abrindo um sorriso totalmente malicioso.

-O que?

-Você me ouviu, eu solto suas irmãs e você fica comigo.

Lyra engoliu em seco, sua vontade era de cuspir na cara dele, mas a imagem de Rana veio na sua cabeça, ela não suportaria saber que ela, ou qualquer uma de suas irmãs, foram machucadas por sua causa.

-Certo... Eu concordo, Lestrange. Mas primeiro – continuou - eu quero que você solte Shaula e Rana, eu quero vê-las. - concluiu ela um tanto quanto amedrontada.

Ele aproximou-se e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

-Você, fez a escolha certa, Lyra. - disse enquanto acariciava a pele sedosa da garota.

Lyra sentiu as mãos dele subindo por suas coxas, seguindo um caminho sinuoso cada vez mais para cima. Estremeceu ao pensar na decisão que tinha acabado de tomar, e no que aconteceria. Mas empenhou-se em por esse pensamento de lado, dando lugar a urgência de salvar suas irmãs, que por mais que fossem irritantes, ainda eram suas irmãs.

Ela segurou forte o pulso dele, impedindo-o de continuar.  
-Onde estão minhas irmãs? - ela enfiava inconscientemente as unhas no pulso dele.  
-Não tenha pressa. Já disse que elas estão bem. - e tentou desvencilhar-se do aperto dela, mas ela apertou com mais força.

-Primeiro solte elas, depois faça o que quiser. Cumpra sua palavra, ou será que nem isso você tem? - ele usou sua outra mão para tocar o abdômen dela, e se aproveitou de seu momento de surpresa para livrar a outra.

-Quem disse que um Lestrange segue regras? - e lançou a ela um olhar malicioso que a fez tremer.

-Você deu sua palavra! - Lyra por um momento sentiu um grande medo tocar-lhe, mas deixou isso de lado- Solte minhas irmãs e depois faça o que você quiser Lestrange! - ela gritava tentando soltar as mãos do rapaz de seu abdômen.

Depois dessa afirmação ele teve que ponderar a situação. Ela estava se oferecendo de bom grado. Nesse meio tempo Lyra foi mais ágil e deu passos para trás, para longe do toque dele.

-Aonde elas estão? - perguntou mais uma vez.  
Ele riu do seu nervosismo.

-Pra que a pressa, Lyra? - perguntou num falso tom inocente - Acho que antes nós podemos nos divertir um pouco, não?

* * *

by sirius&bellatrix fans

* * *

-Ainda não entendi o que gente está fazendo aqui, no meio da madrugada... – bufou Sarin.

-É verdade... – falou Nott impaciente - Eu até podia entregar vocês e...

-Alguém pode me dizer quem teve a brilhante idéia de trazer esse idiota? – rosnou Mira.

-Ninguém, ele que cismou de vir junto. – resmungou Adara – Agora será que da pra explicar...

As outras quatro irmãs contaram com detalhe sobre a descoberta da passagem e que os grifinórios estavam, naquele exato momento, tentando achar a tal chave.

Foi quando James e Will apareceram.

-E então? – perguntou a mais velha ansiosa.  
-Falamos com um dos quadros... Um ancestral de vocês. – disse Will.

-E ele garantiu que todas vocês tem uma cópia chave... – falou James.

-Como assim? Não temos chave nenhuma, seu imbecil. – disse Serpens.

James a olhou de lado, e achou melhor ignorar para não começar uma briga. Voltou novamente sua atenção para Mira e Andie.

-Ele disse que o tio Sirius mandou fazer cópias e deu uma pra cada uma de vocês.

As seis irmãs levaram as mãos instintivamente ao pescoço, encontrando o mesmo objeto frio e brilhoso.

-O colar... – murmurou Lynx, olhando para o brasão da família que usava como pingente – Só pode ser o colar.

-Foi o que pensamos... – disse Will – Vamos logo, ele disse que a passagem fica na árvore... Temos que andar logo porque ele também falou que não há muito tempo...  
-Como assim não há muito tempo? – perguntou Sarin, enquanto todos já se dirigiam para o grande carvalho

-Não entendi também. De qualquer forma ele disse que ia avisar aos pais de vocês...

Não foi nem um pouco difícil achar a entrada da passagem. Quando se aproximaram, Mira arrancou seu colar do pescoço e encostou-o na madeira, imaginando que aquilo surgiria algum efeito, e surgiu... Um grande clarão se fez e como num passe de mágica _(bem, foi um passe de mágica mesmo)_ todos haviam sido transportados para um lugar que, supunham, ficava a baixo do lago. Um pequeno salão que se dividia em vários corredores.

-E agora? – perguntou Andie.

-Vamos procurá-las. – falou Adara.

-Três corredores. - disse Will - vamos precisar nos dividir.

Mira simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Certo, - começou James - Nott, vá com a Sarin e a Linx pelo corredor do lado esquerdo. Will vai com a Mira, o Júnior e a Andie, eles são os mais novos, vai ser melhor estarem perto de vocês dois. Vocês seguem pelo meio, eu e as outras seguimos o corredor da direita.

-Quem te colocou no comando, quatro olhos? - perguntou Serpens arrancando risinhos das irmãs sonserianas.

-Isso não é hora pra discutirmos, Serpens. - disse Mira - temos que andar rápido. Vamos logo.

Sem mais discussão o grupo se dividiu conforme James havia proposto mesmo.

No corredor da do meio Will ia à frente com a varinha iluminado o caminho, Andie e Júnior seguiam no meio enquanto Mira se preocupava com a retaguarda.

-Acha que vamos encontrá-las?

-Espero que sim Andie... - murmurou a mais velha.

Foi quando ouviram vozes vinda de uma porta mais a frente. Uma voz grossa de homem falava algo sobre torradas.  
Os quatro se entreolharam antes de se esconderem nas sombras para bisbilhotar melhor. Não tardou muito e ninguém menos que Lestrange apareceu no corredor, trancando em seguida uma grade de metal atrás de si e seguindo para o lado oposto em que eles se encontravam.  
-Eu não acredito... - murmurou Mira - Não acredito que esse _bolha_ é o responsável por isso.

-Depois a gente pensa nisso anda. Vamos ver com quem ele estava falando.

Eles chegaram perto da grade e o coração das duas irmãs se encheram de alegria quando reconheceram a jovem dentro da cela.

-Rana! - falou Mira, tapando a boca em seguida ao perceber que falara um pouco mais alto to que deveria.  
-Mira! Andie! - os olhos de Rana estavam cheios de alegria apesar da expressão cansada.

-Graças a Merlin você está viva irmãzinha. - falou Andie, entrando na cela para abraçá-la assim que Will fez o feitiço para destrancá-la.

Não demorou nem meio segundo para Mira se juntar a elas. Como era bom abraçar a irmã perdida, como era tranqüilizante tê-la novamente em seus braços e saber que ela estava bem.

Mas aquele pesadelo ainda não estava acabado.

-Você sabe a onde estão as outras?

-Outras? Que outras?

-A Shaula e a Lyra vieram atrás de você há algum tempo... - falou Andie.

-Será que ele não as pegou? - perguntou Will.  
-Duvido muito. - falou Mira - Vamos, vamos tentar achá-las.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

_Muito bem, estamos quase chegando no final (dessa aventura)!!!_

_Como eles farão para sair de lá e livrar Lyra das garras do Lestrange?_

_Aguardem!_

**Bárbara **- estamos quase no fim, Barbara! Pode deixar!!!

**Sofia_Bellatrix_Black **- Adara e Matt é fof, embora eu prefira a Mira e o Will kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, mas não se preocupe, logo logo vamos terminar a fic!!

**Loo Lupin** - Continuamos! E ai, o que achou???? bjsss


	13. Na toca do Dragão

**Capitulo 13**

**Na toca do Dragão**

* * *

Eles já andavam pelo corredor escuro abafado por tempos. Sarin olhava a todo o instante para a irmã em busca de qualquer sinal de dor, estava preocupada mesmo que negasse.

-Isso aqui não tem fim? - perguntou Nott lançando um olhar raivoso a Sarin que seguia a frente dele e de Shaula. A sonserina bufou impacientemente, querendo estrangular o garoto por interromper o silêncio que fazia no corredor escuro.

-Como você quer que eu saiba, seu idiota! - disse Sarin com a voz venenosa - Eu nunca estive aqui!

-Ah! Então quer dizer que a Sarin uma vez na vida precisa da minha ajuda? - perguntou ele cinicamente com a intenção de irritá-la.

-Vai a merda! - disse Sarin nervosa- Eu NUNCA pediria ajuda a um imbecil como você!

-Vocês vão discutir agora? Céus, não teriam um horário melhor, não? - perguntou Shaula, a voz terrivelmente rouca. - Estamos perdidos, estou com fome, não sabemos onde estão as outras...

-Sem discursos, Shaula. Poupe-me. - cortou Sarin. Era um hábito terrivel seu cortar todos que tivesse falando ao seu redor, ela sabia.

Mas não podia e nem queria evitar.

Shaula apenas suspirou pesadamente enquanto continuava a seguir a irmã. Estava cansada daquilo tudo, a única coisa que desejava era sair daquela caverna e voltar para o conforto e segurança de Hogwarts.

Por alguns minutos o silêncio era quase absoluto, sendo interrompido somente pelos ecos que os passos dos três emitiam pela caverna macabra.

by sirius&bellatrix fans

James, Adara e Serpens adavam devagar, com as varinha acesas pelo corredor escuro, as duas sonserinas seguiam emburradas, mas estavam com medo suficiente para seguir James sem pestanejar.

Quando já alcançavam o final do corredor puderam ouvir um grito bem família.

-Não, Lestrange! PARA! VOCÊ TÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

James, que reconheceu a voz de Lyra na mesma hora, correu na direção que viera o grito, sme pestanejar. Sem muita opção as duas o seguiram também.

-LYRA! - ele gritou chegando à câmara e partiu para cima de Lestrange assim que o viu tentando agarra a garota.

Adara e Serpens correram para socorrer Lyra, ajudando a ficar de pé e andar, deixando James ''cuidar'' de Lestrange.

by sirius&bellatrix fans

Finalmente o grupo havia chegado a algum lugar, ou pelo menos algo que eles pensavam ser algum lugar.

O fim da caverna dava em um enorme buraco, se é que da pra explicar de outra maneira, onde era possível avistar o fim das que provavelmente seriam as outras cavernas pelas quais suas irmãs e amigos seguiram.

Uma estreita faixa de terra interligava as saídas de, fazendo um círculo a volta do enorme buraco sem fundo. Lá dentro, ressonando como um bebesinho cansado, um grande, feio e velho Dragão.

-Niegro... – murmurou Mira, ao se dar conta que a criatura dormia logo a baixo deles.

-É o que parece... – disse Will atrás dela.

Andie e Rana se debruçavam para ver também.

-Nossa. Ele é grande mesmo heim... – murmurou Andie, em tom bem mais bem baixinho mesmo, como se falasse dentro do quarto de um bebê adormecido.

Eles deram mais uma olhada em volta. Havia um pequeno oratório, num ponto um pouco mais baixo do que eles estavam... E, em cima do oratório, algo que fez os olhos das irmãs Black brilharem.

-Olha Mira, o livro da vovó... – gritou Rana, fazendo com que Andie colocasse a mão na boca dela e o Dragão a baixo ressonar um pouco mais alto.

-Shiii! Ta maluca é? Quer que aquilo ali acorde? – Rana fez que não com a mão na própria boca.

-O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Will.

-Pegar o livro e dar meia volta. – disse Mira, descendo cautelosamente em direção ao oratório – Depois tentamos achar os outros e sair daqui...

-Mira, acho que não vamos precisar procurar muito... – disse Rana, puxando a veste da irmã e apontando em seguida para uma das outras cavernas.

Um raio de luz iluminou a entrada, depois outro... Foi quando Lestrange apareceu voando, caindo de costas no chão, bem perto do buraco.

Na entrada da caverna, em seguida apareceram James (de varinha em punho) e, para alívio das irmãs grifinorias, Lyra apareceu, ainda debilitada, apoiada em Serpens e Adara (era meio surreal vê-las ajudando alguém, mas Mira sempre teve certeza que, naquelas horas elas acabariam cedendo apoio, ainda mais para uma irmã).

-Essa foi por ter colocado assuas mãos imundas em cima da Lyra! – gritava James.

-Jura, Potter?! – Lestrange lançou um feitiço, ainda caído no chão, que fez James voar contra a parede mais a cima – Engraçado, eu não a ouvi reclamar sabe.

James não revidou, pois havia batido com a cabeça e caiu desacordado no chão.

-Seu cretino! – gritou Lyra correndo, com certa dificuldade, para o lado do namorado – James! James, você ta bem?

-Fiqueim quietos, todos vocês! – gritou Mira do lado oposto a onde se encontrava - Não vêem que... – o Dragão deu mais um de seus sinals de vida, uma baforada, forte e que esquentou todo o lugar.

-Por Merlin! Por Merlin! – gritou Adara – O que é isso!

-É o Dragão adormecido sua idiota! – sussurrou Serpens – Mas se você não parar de berrar ele vai deixar de ser adormecido logo, logo.

-Tem razão... – disse Lestrange se levantando – _Silencius!_ – ele as enfeitiçou as três irmãs para que não conseguissem dizer uma palavra, nem lançar feitiço nenhum. Em seguida as prendeu com uma corda de conjurou, tudo muito rápido – Agora... – disse virando-se para o grupo de grifinorianos que já estavam com as varinhas em punho – Olá leonzinhos... Como vão? Prontos para a briga, posso ver.

Dragão deu uma nova baforada e, dessa vez, se balançou de um lado para o outro, nitidamente incomodado com o barulho.

-Lestrange... Será que não vê que vai acordar esse monstro. – disse Will, dando alguns passos em direção a ele.

-Mas a intenção _É_ acorda-lo, Weasley! Por Merlin, vocês são tão estúpidos às vezes... Será que ninguém entendeu nada até agora?

-Claro que sim, Lestrange, você quer que o Niegro acorde para poder dominá-lo com um dos feitiços do livro da vovó...- era a voz de Shaula, que apareceu na entrada da terceira caverna, ladeada por Nott, Sarin e Lynx, todos de varinhas em punho – Pra isso você precisava de uma de nós. Tanto para conseguir abrir a passagem. Como para abrir o livro, não é mesmo? Mas, como pode ver Lestrange, seu plano não deu certo, você está cercado.

-E sem o livro... – disse Mira, tirando o objeto do oratório enquanto Sarin e Nott libertavam as outras três.

Lestrange sorriu maliciosamente.

-Acham mesmo que me derrotaram meninas?

-Parece meio óbvio não é, otário? – perguntou Sarin, com seu mal-humor costumeiro.

Mas um enorme barulho os tirou a atenção do sorriso de Lestrange, que só fez aumentar quando o Dragão Niegro levantou-se da sua "cama" mas acordado do que nunca, e parecendo bem incomodado com a intromissão.

-Bom... Então acho que não vão precisar mais de mim, não é? – disse ele, aproveitando o momento de distração das meninas, derrubando-as com um feitiço e correndo caverna a dentro.

-O desgraçado fugiu! – gritou Andie.

_É... E deixou a gente com um pepino enorme para resolver... – dise Will, apontando a varinha para o Dragão – Alguém sabe como amansa-lo?

-Vamos embora daqui! – gritou Lynx do outro lado.

-Não! – disse Mira – Não podemos deixá-lo sair do lago...

-Mira, quem não vai deixar a gente sair é ele... – falou Lyra, ainda agachada ao lado de James.

-Ele vai sair daqui facinho, facinho.. – resmungou Rana tentando não tremer enquanto apontava a varinha para os enormes olhos amarelos.

-Para de resmungar, pirralha. – disse Serpens – Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso gente, mas a Mira esta certa. Se deixarmos esse bicho sair vai ser o fim de Hogwarts.

-E quem se importa? – perguntou Nott.

Elas não responderam, todas se importavam, fossem pelo motivo que fosse, todas se importavam...

Mas se importavam principalmente umas com as outras, sabiam que mesmo que tentassem, não conseguiriam sair todas vivas dali, por isso nenhuma arredaria o pé até ver a última irmã a salvo.

-Muito bem... Irmãs. – disse Mira percebendo o movimento do dragão, que certamente precederia o ataque – Ta na hora de mostrarmos por que somos Blacks...

by sirius&bellatrix fans

-Black... Black... Toda a minha vida cresci ouvindo _"você é uma black.. e bláblablá"_ no fim olha só no que deu! - Rana resmungou levando uma cotovelada de Andie

-Cale a boca, piralha - Serpens censurou a mais nova e antes que essa fosse revidar Shaula tampou a boca das duas.

-Vai ser dificil sairmos daqui, precisamos bolar um plano, no entanto.. - ela parou - poderiamos usar o livro mas...

-Não, nós não iremos usar o livro. - Mira falou - Não temos experiência e se a gente fizer algo pior?

-Vocês não vão precisar usar o livro. - Uma voz chegou atrás deles.

- Mãe? - Lyra berrou, só depois se dando conta que estava _perto de mais_ de James.

-Não, a Rainha da Inglaterra, está vendo meu lindo vestido? Claro que sou eu, menina! - exclamou Bellatrix com ironia, os cabelos negros difundindo-se as sombras que a rodeavam.

Os seus olhos se estreiraram ao ver sua filha mais velha (ou segundos depois mais velha) agarrada ao traste que era aquele garoto Potter, mas haviam coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar no momento.

-Ok, sem pânico, eu sei que estão apavoradas com a idéia de enfrentar essa coisa, mas não comecem a chorar feito bebezinhos...

- Ei, eu não considerei essa hipótese! - gritaram Adara e Sarin, em unissimo.

-Mãe, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa... - disse Mira, aproximando-se de varinha em punho, vendo o Dragão debater-se, despejando algumas baforadas de fogo ameaçadoras na direção de Lyra, Potter e Rana, que se defendiam com o feitiço escudo.

-Que nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa eu sei... E já tenho um plano. - disse a mulher, no tom egocêntrico de sempre, porém haviam rastros de preocuçaões nas suas faces, enquanto observava suas duas garotinhas se defendendo daquele bicho horrorozo.

-Onde está o papai? - indagou Serpens, aborrecida.

- Está mais atrás, ele vai vigiar a retaguarda. - respondeu Bellatrix, correndo até Lyra e Rana a frente, apontando a varinha para o Dragão - BARREO REFLEXTOR!

As chamas bateram contra a barreira refletora espelhada, voltando-se contra o animal, que urrou. O 'fato', porém, não teve muito resultado, já que depois de alguns segundos ele fez menção de avançar novamente.

-Falando em retaguarda... - começou Nott, malicioso - Bela retaguarda ela tem.

-Vê se cala essa boca, seu inutil! - resmungou Sarin, empurrando-o - E olha como fala da minha mãe.

-Estou sendo _realista_. - ele se explicou, fazendo Serpens revirar os olhos.

-Vai ser um _realista_ sem cabeça, se falar mais uma dessas. - ameaçou Adara, irritada.

-Dá licença, detesto interromper o momento casal, mas _nós estamos perdendo tempo_! - exclamou Mira, já perdendo a paciencia.

-Mas ainda não recebemos as instruções da ma... - Shaula não pode terminar sua frase, pois Will a empurrou para o lado, desviando de uma grande chama que veio na direção deles.

-DANE-SE A MAMÃE! - gritou Mira - Ela está ocupada! Vamos logo acabar com esse bicho!

-Diga como, óh grande gênio, salve, salve! - reiterou Sarin.

-Não começa, Sarin. - Adara cutucou-a - Não é momento pra isso.

-Seguinte, cada um corre pra um lado da sala, vamos chamar a atenção dele, e quando as chamas vierem na nossa direção usamos o Barreo Reflextor. - disse Mira.

-Espero que funcione... - disse Will, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria por sua testa.

-Se não funcionar estamos todos mortos... - murmurou Serpens.

-Então vamos torçer pra que funcione! - disse Nott, correndo atrás de Sarin e Adara, que já haviam se adiantado."

Foi o que o grupo fez, cada um correu para um lado diferente do Dragão, o deixando confuso, sem saber quem atacar primeiro.

Mas quando decidiu, Mira descobriu que um Barreo Reflextor não seria suficiente, e descobriu da pior forma.

O feitiço bloqueador a protegeu das chamas, mas a força da baforada a jogou longe, fazendo-a bater de costas na parede mais próxima, caindo desacordada ao lado de James.

Bellatrix teve que se desdobrar para não permitir que o Dragão dece a segunda investida nela e, com a ajuda das filhas conseguiu chamar-lhe a atenção, novamente.

Foi quando Sirius apareceu. A cena que viu foi preocupante, (algo que ele só confessaria mais tarde), ele sabia muito bem que não havia como pararem o Dragão sem a magia certa, coisa que Bellatrix também sabia, mas pelo problema que a mulher estava enfrentando, não parecia ter tido muito tempo para resolvê-lo, até por que ela estava longe demais da resolução dos problemas deles.

-Rana! Andie! - gritou ele para as menores - O livro! Peguem o Livro!

Rana e Andie não podiam fazer muita coisa para ajudar as irmãs e os pais; elas ainda estavam no primeiro e segundo ano e não tinham tanta profissionalidade com magia como eles. Mas pegar um livrinho não requiria nenhum tipo de magia, não necessariamente, pensou Rana.

Ao ouvir o grito do pai, ela correu os olhos pelo lugar e pode localizar um estrado de pedra do outro lado do lugar em que estavam, em cima do qual repousava o tao requisitado Livro dos Black.

A situaçao estava critica. Os vultos de todos estavam confusos em meio às luzes dos feitiços e das chamas do dragão. Ela não podia ver muito bem quem era, mas havia alguem se protegendo com um feitiço escudo; outros tentavam atacar a couraça do dragão parados fora do ponto de foque das chamas; tinha alguém desmaiado num canto; sua mãe encarava o bicho de frente, mesmo sem ter tido sucesso nenhum em nenhuma de suas tentativas de ataque; e seu pai tinha acabado de aparecer, correndo em direção ao escudo.

Todos estavam ocupados, e somente elas duas poderiam salvá-los. O livro. Do outro lado. E se bem na hora que estivessem passando o dragao resolvesse virar para o lado delas?

-Andie...

-Eu sei - disse a outra. - Vamos de uma vez, se tivermos que morrer é melhor morrermos logo.

-Certo - e a um sinal de cabeça as duas irmas desataram a correr o mais rápido que podiam em direçao a onde estava o livro salvador.

Foi como se de repente eles estivessem naquelas situaçoes de vida ou morte, quando tudo se passa na frente de seus olhos em velocidade desacelerada. Rana e Andie corriam. O dragão urrava furioso. Bellatrix insistia em atirar feitiços nele, mesmo somente fazendo cócegas em seu couro. Ele era enorme. Com uma simples rabada poderia ter matado um grupo inteiro de uma só vez. Por sorte o orgulho de um dragão sempre foi sua capacidade de expelir fogo, não de dar rabadas.

-Volte aqui, seu desgraçado! - Bellatrix gritou, numa provocação inutil.

Como se atendesse o seu pedido, o dragão se virou para ela tão rapidamente que ela não estava esperando, e lançou um jato de fogo direcionado exatamente para ela.

-NÃÃÃÃOOO!!!! Bella!!!! - berrou sirius ao mesmo tempo que empunhava a varinha contra o dragão.

Ele gritava feitiços que as filhas nunca ouviram na vida. Mas, a exemplo da mãe, os feitiços pareciam recochetear na carcaça do reptil.

Andie e Rana, que estavam quase alcançando o livro quando a mãe foi atingida, pararam de repente.

-Não parem! - gritou Sirius - Peguem o livro e levem pra Lyra! Rápido! Sarin, Serpens e você ai (lógico que ele não sabia quem era o Nott) deem cobertura para as duas. Will, Adara, me ajudem a mante-lo ocupado!

-E eu? - gritou Lyra se levantando do lado dos corpos estendidos de James e Mira.

O pai demorou um pouco a responder, já que teve que desaparatar no momento que o dragão lançou uma bufar quente em sua direção. Aparatou novamente do lado da filha.

-Você vai ter que salvar a gente Lyra... O feitiço deve ser feito por uma mulher Black... De preferência a mais velha... E você é a mais velha disponivel no momento...

by sirius&bellatrix fans

-Rana, não podemos parar, você ouviu o papai não foi. Vamos logo, temos que pegar esse livro e entregá-lo para a Lyra. – dizia Andie.

Quando elas menos perceberam o Dragão cuspiu uma rajada de fogo, mas rapidamente Rana lança o feitiço protegento as duas.

Segundos depois, elas conseguem pegar o livro!!!! E rapidamente o jogaram para a Lyra.

A loira se pois a folhear o livroa procura da maigia certa. Enquanto isso, Sirius, Sarin, Serpens e as outras irmãs Black evitavam que o Dragão chegasse perto, jorrasse fogo e acabasse com o livro.

Andie e Rana lembraram que sua mãe e sua irmã Mira estavam desacordadas e feridas, como não sabiam usar magia muito bem, foram tentar acordar sua mãe e sua irmã.

Foi quando escutaram Lyra gritar:

-Achei, achei!! Achei o que pode fazer para colocar o dragão para dormir novamete.

by sirius&bellatrix fans

A respiração estava acelerada, ela podia sentir que as mãos tremiam e estavam frias, estavam dependendo dela.

Olhou para o colossal dragão que se encontrava do lado oposto ao seu, ele era realmente medonho, como ela daria conta, com somente um feitiço, de adormecê-lo? Não diziam que os couros dos dragões eram bastante resistentes a magia?

Fechou os olhos e os abriu de novo, centrou-os no livro. A caligrafia era levemente torta, porém nobre, a avó sempre fora nobre, tudo demonstrava aquilo.

Ela segurou a varinha firme não deixando perceptível o medo que a dominava naquele instante, coragem não era exatamente seu forte, sim o de Mira, mas Mira... Ela estava desacordada, talvez até machucada, tudo aquilo por culpa daquele... Ela olhou novamente para o dragão, ele dessa vez tentava atingir o pai e as irmãs mais novas.

Agarrou novamente o livro e leu novamente o feitiço _"Quietus extraho"_ Aquilo vinha do Latim... dragão adormecendo? Parecia simples, mas como ela poderia fazer isso sozinha? Olhou para a varinha e achou que aquilo não serviria nem ao menos para perfurar um dos olhos do bicho. Deu uns passos a frente e encarou o animal, os olhos verdes encaravam o animal friamente.

-_Quietos extraho!!_ - uma luz negra saiu da varinha e atingiu o animal, ele, por alguns instantes pareceu imóvel. Sirius olhou para Lyra e soltou um sorriso de alívio, ela ia caminhar para perto do pai, mas quando dera o primeiro passo ouviu um urro amedrontante, o bicho não havia adormecido, e estava furioso como nunca...

Não funcionou, como não funcionou? O que ela fizera de errado?

Não havia tempo pra tentar responder aquelas perguntas. Agora, a atenção do Dragão tinha se virado para ela e o pai, não havia tempo nem para bloquear o fogo que ele soltaria.

-_Quietos extraho!!!!!!_ - gritou a voz conhecida da irmã mais velha.

Lyra olhou para o lado e pode ver Mira, ainda caida no chão, ergendo a varinha para tentar enfeitiçar o animal.

Não conseguiu também, mas o baque fez ele engolir a baforada que daria sobre Sirius e Lyra.

O animal estava visivelmente tonto, mas ainda disposto a derrubá-los.

Foi uando uma nova voz ecoou.

-_Quietos extraho!!_ - gritou Bellatrix se levantando com dificuldade....

E finalmente o animal sucumbiu ao feitiço, caindo novamente no mais profundo sono.

-Mãe! - as mais velhas, Lyra e Mira, gritaram espandas enquando corriam para ajudar a mãe a se levantar, embora ela dissesse que não precisava de ajuda...

As outras Blacks chegaram junto com o pai, todas com um misto de preocupação a fascínio pela mãe no olhar.

-Então você conseguiu... - Sirius falou abraçando a mulher por trás - Salvou nossa família, agora nós vamos pra casa, todos nós... - Ele falou abraçando as filhas também.

Rana olhou para trás, avistou Lestrange caido, pelo visto ele não conseguira ir muito longe quando tentara fugir. Uma pedra próxima ao seu corpo indicava como ele havia sido "parado".

Ela sorriu, depois puchou a barra do sobretudo do pai e perguntou:

-E o que faremos com ele??

-Esse eu faço questão de eu mesmo levar... - Sirius girou levemente a varinha e fez o corpo inerte do garoto levitar - Vou adorar poder dizer para o pai dele que ele foi expulso na próxima vez que for fazer vistoria em Azkaban.

Serpens e Adara observavam a estranha figura do enorme Dragão desmaiado novamente no centro da câmara.

-Olha... Se ele não fosse tão bravinho dava um bom animal de estimação... Você não acha? - dizia uma das gêmeas.

-Deixa de ser ridícula... Uma baforada dele e a nossa casa sumia do mapa.... - respondia a outra.

-Mira... - era a voz de Will a chamá-la.

Ela se virou, ainda com um leve sorriso nos lábios, tipico dela quando terminava tudo bem. Quando avistou o namorado ao lado do corpo do amigo James.

-Ele não está nada bem... Precisamos leva-lo daqui, e rápido...

by sirius&bellatrix fans

James passou quase uma semana na enfermaria e durante todo esse tempo, a pesar da existência das irmãs, ou pelo menos das grinfinórias, Lyra não saiu de perto da cama do rapaz.

-Já aqui? - Bellatrix perguntou ao ver a filha mais velha de novo perto do rapaz de manhã - Ou deveria dizer _ainda _aqui? - ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

Lyra olhou exitante para a mãe, desde o dia na caverna elas ainda não haviam tido tempo para conversar sobre as aventuras amorosas da filha com o grifinório. Em parte porque Lyra estava evitando ao máximo o assunto.

-Surpresa? - ela perguntou para a mãe, ainda exitante.

-Não muito - Bellatrix respondeu com sinceridade - Afinal, você é duas vezes Blacks e tudo é possível, até se apaixonar por um grifinório - Ela continuou sorrindo.

-Chateada?

-Não, nunca! Embora ele não seja meu tipo de genro preferido o que deixa vocês felizes inevitavelmente me deixa feliz também.

Lyra abriu o sorriso, sabia devia ter sido difícil para mãe aceitar o namoro da filha com um grifinório.

-E papai? O que ele disse?

Bellatrix soltou uma risada.

-Sirius?! Ele adorou! Na verdade, o seu namoro com o Potter e o da Mira com o Weasley foram os únicos que ele gostou de saber...

-Ele descobriu sobre a Serpens e o Malfoy? - Lyra perguntou surpresa.

-Sim, e não precisa dizer como ele ficou quando descobriu... E ficou mais chateado quando a Serpens falou do namoro da Adara...

-Vixii, coitado do papai. Pelo menos ele ainda não sabe da Sarin... - Lyra falou baixinho.

-A SARIN? - Bellatrix gritou - Ela também??

-É, mãe, suas garotinhas estão crescendo...

-Sim, de fato elas estão. - Bellatrix concordou, pensando orgulhosa nas filhas.

Mais tarde, quando James acordou sonolento, só havia uma pessoa ao seu lado na enfermaria.

Lyra dormia numa cadeira com a cabeça sobre a cama, ele tentou se movimentar sem acordá-la mas não teve sucesso.

-Você acordou?! - ela perguntou surpresa e ele só concordou com a cabeça, era engraçado ver Lyra Black cuidando de um grinfinório, especialmente se esse era James Potter - Está se sentindo bem? - ela perguntou precupada e ele novamente confirmou - Não quer que eu chame alguém? Tem certeza?

-Lyra... - ele falou puxando pra perto - A única pessoa que eu quero perto de mim é você... - ele concluiu, beijando-a.

-Hamham... Com licença.

Lyra saiu rapidamente de perto de James quando reconheceu a voz.

- Pai?

Ele não teve tempo de responder porque o burburinho que vinha atrás começou a aumentar... Em menos de cinco segundos a enfermaria foi tomada por toda a familia Black, Potter e Weasley.

Algumas das irmãs discutiam entre si. Outras tinham problemas em descobrir quem estavam lhe puxando os cabelos (Os gêmeos Weasley se divertiam puxando magicamente o cabelo delas).

Bellatrix as mandava ficar quietas e dizia que tinham sorte por que Siriuszinho estava no seu colo, se não as garotas iriam ver...

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção do casal não foi nada disso (até porque era bem normal...) e sim a presença do pai de James.

-Pai? – repetiu ele, assustado com apresença do outro ali.

-Estou muito orgulhoso de você, James – disse Harry Potter, seguido por um sorriso demente da Sra Potter, aérea como sempre fora.

-Todos nós estamos muito orgulhosos de todos vocês – disse Dumbledore se fazendo presente. O velho diretor se impôs de um jeito que denunciava que não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que fazia aquele tipo de discurso; o que foi confirmado pela troca de olhares de Harry e Ron Weasley, o pai de Junior. – Todos vocês lutaram como os verdadeiros bruxos que são e mostraram muita maturidade e responsabilidade para ter arcado com toda a situação.

-Ah, eu não acredito... – Sarin resmungou baixinho de modo que só suas irmãs puderam ouvir – vamos ter que escutar o discurso do velho gagá até aqui?

Serpens e Adara riram, caladas por um olhar reprovador de Mira.

-Sirius, o livro?

-Ah! Aqui – Sirius esticou para Dumbledore o livro dos Black que tinha recolhido antes de saírem da caverna.

-Acho melhor isso aqui ficar num lugar muito bem guardado, para a nossa própria segurança, agora.

-Mas Prof. Dumbledore... – começou Shaula. – E o dragão? Onde vai ser dele?

-Acredito que o dragão Nigro ainda ficará lacrado no lago por muito tempo... As únicas que sabem como tirá-lo de lá são vocês, Shaula, e não acho que qualquer um de vocês queira entrar lá denovo tão cedo.

Ele passou os olhos por Serpens e Sarin, indo parar depois em Bellatrix, que fitava o chão abraçando o filho que ainda estava no seu colo, mesmo estando grandinho demais para isso.

-Bellatrix...

-Não diga nada. – disse ela, no que foi enlaçada pela cintura por Sirius, que começou a afagar seus cabelos. Dumbledore sorriu.

As irmãs Black observaram os olhares do diretor e de seus pais de onde estavam. Sabiam que fora a mãe quem dera o ataque final no dragão, ela que no passado fizera tanto contra todos aqueles que estavam naquela sala, que engolira seu próprio orgulho para pedir perdão, e sabiam que ela não gostava nem um pouco de expressar fraqueza em frente aos outros, principalmente ao diretor.

-Bem, vocês devem estar precisando conversar – disse Dumbledore, olhando para todos. Deu um sorriso matreiro e deixou a enfermaria com o livro dos Black nas mãos.

-Então – Sirius começou quebrando o silencio. – Que tal começarem a nos contar como começou essa epidemia de namoro?

by sirius&bellatrix fans

-Aquele cretino... cretinocretinocretinocretino!!

-O que foi, Shaulinha? – chiou Serpens – Levou um pé na bunda, é?

-...

-Xiiii, eu que não me meto! – disse Mira rindo.

As outra irmãs estavam reunidas no Salão Principal vazio. Estavam tomando o café da manhã naquele sábado nublado separadas do resto da escola porque tinham estado muito ocupadas com a conversa com Dumbledore e o interrogatório dos pais.

Já fazia tempo que não se reuniam daquela maneira sem nenhuma preocupação no ar.

-Shaula, você vai falar por bem ou vai ter que ser a força mesmo?

-Tááá – resmungou a Corvinal. – McMillan.

-Quem?

- Ronald McMillan, o lufa-lufa.

-O cara que você dormiu.

-EU NÃO DORMI COM AQUELE CRETINO! – o berro de Shaula ecoou pelo salão e ela imediatamente se sentou de volta em seu lugar, roxa de vergonha. As sonserinas gargalharam.

-Acho que eu já sei o que houve... – disse Rana. – Por acaso é porque ele começou a namorar com a Ann?

Shaula emburrou.

-Ahhh!!! Shaulinha levou um pé na bunda!!

-Cala a boca!

-Parem as duas! – Mira, a correta, interveio. – Como você sabe disso, Rana?

-Eu vi eles hoje cedo. Parece firme o namoro. E caso a Shaula não tenha reparado, eu estava do lado dela quando a gente passou por eles e o McMillan olhou ela de cima a baixo e seu um sorrisinho.. bem... Cretino.

-Cretinocretinocretinocretino...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

-Serpens!

-Ta bom...

-Mas espera um pouco. Adara, você não ia ajudar a Shaula a conquistar o cara?

-E deu tempo? Com essa historia de livro e tudo o mais... Se eu tivesse dado minhas dicas, a incompetente da Shaula não tinha perdido o cara.

-É, porque a Adara aqui é a experiente – alfinetou Sarin. – Sabe segurar perfeitamente seus homens. – Adara olhou atravessado para a irmã.

-Cadê a Lyra? – Andie perguntou, alheia.

-Com o Potter, onde mais? – disse Mira. – Nós todas, com exceção da Shaula, da Lynx e da Rana, estamos namorando, mas a Lyra é a única que não desgruda. Parece até carrapato.

-Aonde você vai, Shaula? – perguntou uma delas quando Shaula se levantou de repente, indo em direção a porta do Salão.

-Vou mostrar àquele cretino o que é bom pra tosse!

Serpens e Sarin deram sorrisos dementes. Todas captaram a mensagem e esqueceram que estavam tomando café para irem atrás de Shaula. Aquilo daria uma boa confusão. Porque elas eram as Black, e confusão era com elas mesmas.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_Finalmente terminada!!!!!_

_Desculpa a demora Sofia, mas saiba que se não fosse a sua insistencia isso não tinha saido..._

_vou começar a postar a outra ologo logo, mas já vou avisando, a proxima ainda não tem final... e nem previsão rsrsrsrs_

_mas o que tem escrito já é bem legal, então vou postar sim_

_bjs a todos_

* * *

**  
**


End file.
